


The Interesting Adventures of Aries

by Happyritas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Basically a less-sane version of Sherlock Holmes, Black Female Character, Blood, British, Canon - Manga, Crime, Deductions, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gore, London, London Underground, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Mentions of child neglect, Mystery, Original African Character - Freeform, Physical Abuse, PoC, Prostitution, Sociopath, Torture, insane, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyritas/pseuds/Happyritas
Summary: "Haven't you heard!? I'm crazy, duh!"¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥Aries is a highly-functioning, intelligent sociopath who found Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis very entertaining. After a very... Strange introduction, Aries decided to join them with solving mysteries and deciding what truly makes humans... Well, human.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥"Why is it that you are here again?" Ciel asked, rather irritated as she hang off the end of her chair."You need me," Aries giggled. "Who else is going to tell you that someone is going to kidnap us in ten seconds!"¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥I do not own Black Butler, I only own Aries.





	1. 001

Chapter One:  
The rainy showers slathered against the cold glass windows in the manor late at night. Nearly every light had been blown out for the night with the exception of one.

"Young Master," the head butler spoke, making the young lord look up from his work. His eyes were heavy, but his hands still forever working, determined to finish off the papers for the night.

"Yes Sebastian?" He replied, turning back, skimming over another long page, hastily signing it at the bottom.

"It is far past your bedtime," his butler reminded. "I do believe you should turn in for the night, my Lord."

"I will," he answered. "After I finish these papers."

"I can assure you that the papers will be there in the morning."

"They must be done tonight."

"I'm sure whomever is waiting for them can receive them tomorrow, my Lord. Right now, I insist you go to bed."

The boy huffed, leaning back in his seat, letting his butler's words sink in. It was late, and he had been very exhausted, not to mention his hand was red and aching. "Fine," he agreed, getting up from the table.

"I will prepare you some tea to help you rest," Sebastian said, exiting the room to leave his master to finish putting away his papers and went down to the kitchen.

The manor had been oddly silent, which was very uncommon with all the rowdy and loud house servants, but Sebastian quietly enjoyed it. He walked into the rather large kitchen, easily setting a pot on the stove and igniting the stove. Before he went go back upstairs to put his Young Master to sleep, he went to the back room, getting out some Chamomile leaves for him.

He set them back on the counter, just as the back door slowly squeaked shut. In a blink of an eye, his hands were armed with lethally sharp butter knives. Silent in his steps, he walked over to see a small, African girl drenched to the bone, at the back door, one ear pressed to the wooden door, listening quietly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sebastian asked, his voice monotone and his eyes narrowed. The girl glanced over her shoulder, glaring at him, and pressed her index finger to her lips, as a sign to keep quiet.

Of course, Sebastian didn't listen, "I asked you a question. What do you—" she ran over, securely placing a hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking, and yanking his arm, to keep him out of sight from the window on the door. He was more than ready to break her wrist when his supernatural hearing picked up the sound of several dogs barking. The mysterious girl must've heard it as well, because she crouched further, her eyes narrowing.

For a few minutes, neither of them talked, as the dogs finally passed and then the girl sighed, letting go of him. "Geez, don't you get the universal, ' _shut up_ ' sign?" She snapped, getting up. She had big hair that weighed down on her head due to the wetness of the rain, and her clothes were very shabby, several fainted bloodstains could be seen on them. She also wore black shorts that came down to her knees, that looked just as dirty as the rest of her body.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, very unamused with her actions or words.

"What? This is _my_ hiding spot, what are you doing here!?" She snapped back.

"This is my master's manor and as far as I am concerned, you are not welcome." He said, turning around to take the pot of tea up to the Young Master. "You know where the door is."

"This is a manor? Well, of course it is. How old is your master? Fifteen? Fourteen?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed even further, "Who are you?"

"You didn't answer my question," she pouted.

"Who are you?" Sebastian demanded, a glint of a silver knife dropping back into his hand, positioning itself between his knuckles.

"Who am I? Who are you? How do I know you're not as crazy as I am?" She giggled, "Wait, _are you crazy_!? Yay~!"

He brought the knife to her throat, "I will ask you one more time," he said, his voice low and very dangerous. " _Who are you_?"

The girl sighed, "I don't like you, you take the fun out of everything. You can call me Aries, but I'm not an Aries. I'm a Gemini. That'd be weird if I were Aries, wouldn't it? Anyways, enough about me, what about you! What's your last name, I already know you're Sebastian, right? Odd name, really. You looked like more of a Eric to me. Oh, or a George! I love George's!"

"How did you know my name?" Sebastian demanded, he really was not liking this girl.

"The wall, silly!" She laughed. "There's a dog on it and the collar says _Sebastian_. Humans are more likely to pick someone with a name close to something they were close to, sediment and all. Of course, the name Sebastian was a bit of a stretch. Considering your master _is_ rather young, the name could be anything that started with an _S_ or an _Se_ , really. Humans are so confusing!"

Sebastian had had enough. He grabbed the girl tightly by the hand, dragging her down the hall, the pot of tea and several expensive China in his other hand. Aries, as she called herself, more than enjoyed this, easily tagging along with him.

"Ooo! This is fun! After we do this, can we slid down the railing? That'd be really fun!" She laughed as he came across the wide doors that led to his master's office.

The Young Master was bending over his desk, packing away the rest of his papers and turned to the two of them, his eyes narrowed. "Is she what took you so long?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at the girl. He was tired and didn't want to have to deal with a girl who was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Hello!" She smiled.

"Who is this? Where did she come from?" He asked, leaving his desk.

"The back kitchen door. Someone was chasing her," Sebastian answered, but she pouted. "She calls herself Aries."

"Not chasing! More like them running behind me, of course I was faster so I won, yay!"

"Is she a loon?"

"By the looks of it."

"Hey! I'm _not_ a loon, I'm a highly-functioning sociopath!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, muttering, "I'm not a loon," to herself.

"What would you like me to do with her, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Lock her in the guest room on the Third floor, I'll deal with her tomorrow," he said. "Bring my tea to my room, Sebastian. I'm going to sleep."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian nodded, as the boy left. He then began to drag the girl up the steps to the third floor guest bedroom with a lock on the outside. She willingly stepped in, waving as he closed the door on her, and locked it, before quickly going to attend to his Young Master.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
The next morning, after Sebastian had attended to his Young Master's needs, he went to check on Aries.

He deadpanned at the sight he saw in the room, "Why are you hanging upside-down," he asked. The girl was on the end of the bed, he feet the only thing keeping her in place. She still wore the gray shirt and black shorts, although they weren't as wet now; they looked a bit damp though. Her hair had dried, which turned into a huge afro that looked like a tangled mess. Aries looked at Sebastian and frowned.

"Too late," Aries said, closing her eyes.

"Too late for what?"

"To come get me! One of the maids are about to break something, again." As if on cue, there was a loud yelp and then the familiar sound of breaking China. "That happens often, doesn't it? Your master orders China a lot because one of the maids are rather clumsy, that's why you moved anything out of the way from to keep them from falling. Also, the dust in the ground from the shattered pieces of China still lingers, and there is quite a lot of it everywhere. That must be so annoying to have to clean, huh?" She giggled, jumping off the bed.

Aries dusted herself off and gave him a lopsided-smile. "Aren't you going to take me to your Young Master? You're _late_ , Sebastian~!"

He glared at her again, taking her arm and dragging her down the hall. "Do you wanna know how I know you hate being late?"

"No."

"Your pocket watch is clean, but the model is very old. So, you use it often. Also, that clip on your pants had to be custom made; although most butlers keep their pocket watches in their left pocket so while they are doing something with their right, and dominate, hand, they can also check the time with their left hand. You have it in your right pocket, but your ambidextrous, so it doesn't quite matter which pocket it is in."

Sebastian stared at the girl, who was still rambling on about his pocket, "Do you always talk this much?" He asked, trying to figure out how she found that out.

She huffed, "Are you always this mean!? Well, yes, I can tell by the way you carry yourself. You hold authority, or at least try to. But, of course, it is unbecoming of a butler to belittle his peers, so you probably just smile at them, and stay very passively-angry."

He said nothing, as he brought his to his Young Master's door, and opening it.

The young boy was once again sitting at his desk, a cup of tea beside him, that he occasionally sipped. He glanced up at the girl, who grinned at him again.

"You're back," Ciel said, almost hoping she had the decency to leave during the night so he would not have to deal with her.

"Yep!" She grinned, her eyes scanning him, and then she frowned. "Jasmine or Earl grey?"

"Pardon?"

"The tea you are having right now, after your French toast and scone for breakfast. What kind of tea is it, Jasmine or Earl Grey?"

"Why?"

She sighed, " _Fine_. Based on how you're carrying yourself, much more energetic than last night. Of course, it was rather late, but your attitude towards me still irked me. Monotone voice, eyes narrowed, then there's that eyepatch. It's old, but it is cleaned often and it is moved a lot. That tells me that you don't sleep with it on. Usually when someone sleeps, they keep it on, because it would irritate them, post-traumatic pain, ya know. You don't keep it on, you take it off, and judging by how it's knotted, Sebastian does it for you. Sebastian must do practically everything for you, you've become very dependent on him, of course. He even makes you breakfast," Aries hurried over to him, grabbing his hand and sniffing the cuff of his suit.

"Sebastian is ambidextrous, I already decided that. He used both hands when making you French toast and preparing your scone, but used his left when making your tea. Why? Because he was multi-tasking, and was checking the time with his right. So, his hand smells like Jasmine leaves, which is what he used to prepare your tea with, which is what he served you. That's why you're more active now; it's because of the sugar rush from all the sugar you had. French Toast, Scones, and Jasmine tea? You bad, bad boy, you're going to get cavities~!" She giggled to herself, "Of course, Sebastian did that on purpose, he was trying to make sure you get extra energy for today seeing as you were up late he previous night. How else to do that then give you a small sugar rush? So anyways, back to my question. What kind of tea is it?"

"Jasmine," he answered.

"Liar," she pouted. "Jasmine tea doesn't turn that color in the sunlight. Of course you'd give me the wrong answer, because it's neither."

"How do you know?"

Aries smirked, " _Ashwaganda_. Indian plant that calms you without making you drowsy. It's scent smells similar to one of Earl Grey tea, but completely different. For me to assume so would be rather stupid, don't you think?" She giggled.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you people always ask that? I told you, I'm Aries, but I'm not an Aries; I'm a Gemini."

"What?"

"Call me Aries," Aries huffed.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Oi! It's my turn to ask a question. What's your name?"

"What, you haven't guessed that yet?" The boy rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, but considering your French descent, it'd be rather hard to chose. Names were never my strong point after all."

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel answered. "Now, my question: Why are you here?"

"I was hiding and then he," Aries jabbed a thumb at Sebastian. "Almost got us all killed."

"How so?"

"My turn!" She frowned. "You really don't know how to play this game, do you?"

"Does that count as a question?"

"Only if that one you just asked counted as yours." Ciel narrowed his eyes as she continued. "How many?"

"Be more specific."

"Servants. How many do you have?"

"Five. My turn. Who was chasing you?"

"Doggies!" She smiled. "Although they weren't as nice as they seemed. And... There goes the kitchen!"

Ciel frowned, "What?" A loud boom rang through the manor, that could only be an explosion, from their cook.

Sebastian sighed, "Excuse me, my Lord," he said, turning to go investigate the sound.

Ciel's eyes narrowed at her, trying to figure out how Aries knew that. "Can you see the future?" He asked. Although it was a rather stupid theory, it was the only one he had, for there was no other explanation as to how Aries knew any of that.

She giggled, flopping down in one of the leather chair that faced Ciel's desk. "See the future? That's silly! I'm only deducting~."

" _Deducting_?" Of course he knew what that meant, but that didn't explain how she knew that his cook was going to blow up the kitchen.

"Yes! You're so silly, Ciel. A silly Ciel who lives under a ceiling~ hehe!"

"What does deducting have to do with knowing that my cook would explode the kitchen?"

Aries sighed, "Humans are so funny. I wonder how you get around in those little heads of yours? I could never do it~!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Because, silly Ciel, it's my turn!" She giggled, "Mmm... How did you get that brand on your lower back?" Ciel froze in his seat, his eye widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered.

"Sure ya do! I saw it last night," she perked. "Now we can match, see!" She pulled up her shirt to show a matching brand on her lower torso. "The men who did it were mean~! I didn't like them one bit. But I didn't get a cool eyepatch like you did though! Oh, maybe if I go back, I'll get one! Well, can't really go back actually since they're dead, haha~!"

"Where did you get that from?" Ciel demanded.

"Silly Ciel, I already told you! Of course, mine is newer than yours; judging by the scar tissue, yours was at least two years old, mines only a few months," she sighed.

"How do you know any of this?" Ciel asked. He'd hate to admit it, but she seemed very intelligent. She could probably help on a few cases sent their way.

" _De-duct-ing_!" She answered, saying every syllable separately. "Do you ever listen?" Then, Sebastian returned to the office silently.

Aries squealed, "Oh, Sebastian! You're back!" She giggled. "You can be my example!"

"For what exactly?"

"So we can play, silly!"

"Play _what_?" Ciel asked, not being told he would have to play a game with a sociopath.

" _Deductions_! Of course, it's funner to play outside where there's a lot of humans, but he'll do," Aries shrugged, running over to sit on the edge of his mahogany desk.

"Now, look at him, tell me what you see," Aries said, swinging her feet.

"I see my butler." Ciel answered, not understanding her instructions.

She sighed, "No, no! Not like that, tell me what you _see_! For example: I see a human; 6 feet 2 inches, approximately. Ambidextrous; mid thirties; didn't eat breakfast, but did prepare it. How do I know? There are crumbs on his sleeves but not on his face. By the looks of it, a wheat product. What kind of wheat product, something that involved sugar; there's a few grains of sugar on the bottom of his coat. He was in a rush this morning because his pocket watch is not placed correctly in his pocket, and the chain is worn; tangled almost. He's taken it out and back in of his pocket several times. He also didn't go to sleep last night; he kept the same shoes after patrolling the manor because there is still dirt on the bottom of his shoe, mostly from the mud that I tracked in after it rained last night. He also cleaned up the puddles I made; he wouldn't trust his maid to do it, she's far to clumsy and would end up breaking something, so he did it himself. He also enjoys animals, preferably cats; there's a lot of hair on him. This one in particular is a black cat, they're old, based on the several hairs on his suit."

Sebastian and Ciel blinked at the girl once she finished, "Now your turn, Ciel. Of course, I'm sure I didn't miss anything, but just say somethings that you find out about him. Anything at all."

Ciel cleared his throat. "He... Has several versions of that tailcoat and wears it often."

"Good!" She smiled, "That's a good deduction. He does have several of the same tailcoats, you're right!"

Ciel nodded, folding his hands in front of him. "Sebastian, get Aries a room, she will be joining our staff. Have her join Mey-Rin. She can watch her and help her with her duties."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian bowed, taking the girl by the arm, dragging her out of the room.

"Bye-bye Silly Ceiling Ciel!" She giggled, waving at him as Sebastian closed the door.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
The first thing Sebastian made the girl do was take a bath. Although he couldn't really smell it, he was sure she smelled no better than the outside. He locked her in the bathroom, ordering her to wash up, and gave her a spare of Mey-Rin's uniform.

Nearly twenty minutes later, she finally came out, wearing the navy-blue dress with a apron that had black buttons on the side. She also wore black stockings that she seemed to absolutely hate, and then black shiny shoes that pinched her toes.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't like this."

"That is not my problem," Sebastian replied. "Come meet the rest of the staff."

Sebastian had to practically drag the fourteen-year old girl out of the room, where the rest of the servants were lined up, waiting anxiously to meet their new peer.

Once she was finally standing correctly, Sebastian began to introduce her. "This is Aries. Aries, this is Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, and Tanaka." Sebastian said, pointing to each one respectively.

"Hello!" Finnian smiled, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Y–Yeah!" Mey-Rin agreed. "I can't wait to work with you!"

Aries simply stared silently at them, making each of them nervously sweat drop. "Uh... Isn't she going to say something?" Baldroy asked, his cigarette bouncing with every word.

"Army veteran," she finally said, making the grown man freeze. Her voice uncharacteristically cold, as she began ratting off facts like a machine. "Thirty-six years old. Unmarried. American. Right-handed. Had a younger sister, deceased and a mother, also deceased. It was the civil war, right? Patriot soldier." Baldroy's eyes narrowed, about to retort but she had already turned away, now facing Mey-Rin.

"Sniper. Works well with guns, specializes in long-ranged combat and perfect 20-20 vision. Family unknown. Unmarried. Right-handed. Worked as a assassin for hire, until brought here. Has feelings for Sebastian." The woman's face grew tomato red and she began to stutter senselessly.

Finally, she turned to Finnian, who whimpered under her gaze. "Strong based on the callouses on your hands. Works in the garden. Enjoys animals. Used as a—" she cut herself off, her eyes growing wide.

"Aries?" Sebastian called, he had rather enjoyed her deducing of the other servants.

Like flipping a coin, she smiled brightly at him, "What's our first assignment, Sebastian~?"

"You will be assisting Miss Mey-Rin," he answered. She nodded, grinning, "You three know what you have to do. Mey-Rin, show Aries around, and try not to break anything else."

"Y–Yes, Mr. Sebastian!" She nodded.

"Dismissed," he waved his hand, sending the four of them away.

Mey-Rin grabbed her hand, leading her to the front hall. "U–Uh, we have to take this China that Young Master ordered to storage, yes we do!"

Aries nodded, "Why do you have emotional feelings towards Sebastian?" She asked, picking up one of the boxes easily.

"A–Ah, uhm, I–I..." Mey-Rin stuttered. "I guess you could, ah, say that..."

Aries hummed in response. "'Mey-Rin?"

"Y–Yes, Aries?"

"Why do you stay here? Didn't you enjoy your job as a assassin?"

"Ah, well, I did, but when the offer came, I couldn't help but accept it. And I'm glad I did, yes I am!" She smiled, carrying her box down the hall, Aries following right behind her.

The two woman moved the rest of the boxes to storage in silence, but after they finished, Aries gave a loud, sigh. "Bored!"

"Excuse me?" Mey-Rin frowned.

"This! It's boring! I wanna do something fun! Oh! How about I go mess with Ciel! He's so silly, he makes it fun to play with! We could play deductions again, but I don't think there is anything else I could deduce on Sebastian, and I don't think he liked it either. Most people don't, ya know. I don't know why, I'm only exploiting their deepest, darkest secrets! That's fun, at least to me! Except, sometimes, people get really angry..."

"What's deductions?" Mey-Rin asked curiously.

"It's a game! Wanna play?!"

"U–Uh—"

"We don't have time to be playing games, I'm afraid," Sebastian spoke up. Mey-Rin nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden appearance of her co-worker, her face growing red immediately. "If you two are done, the Music room needs to be dusted."

Aries wasn't paying attention, instead was focused on Mey-Rin, or more so her face. "Ooo~ you're turning colors! That's fascinating!" She beamed, pulling on the woman's cheek. "Look! Look, Sebastian! She's red!!" Aries let out a loud giggle, poking the woman's bright red cheeks. "Hehe~!"

"A–Ah, okay, Mr. Seb–Sebastian, we'll get right on it!" Mey-Rin cried, pulling the girl down the hall quickly, with the girl ' _whee'-ing_ the entire way.


	2. 002

Chapter Two:  
"No," Ciel said, making the girl sigh loudly.

"Why not!?" Aries cried, "It'll be fun, please, Silly Ciel!"

"You have duties here," he answered.

"But it's boring here! I wanna go~!"

"Sir Clause will be here this afternoon," Ciel reasoned. "We all have to be here to greet him."

Aries huffed, "I don't wanna greet him!"

"I do not care whether or not you want to," Ciel huffed, rather annoyed with the girl who was hanging off the back of the leather chair. "Sir Clause will be coming, so you are staying here."

She pouted for a few seconds, but then gasped, "Ooo~ can I play deductions on him!?"

"If you want to," Ciel shrugged. Aries smiled, jumping off the end of the chair.

"I'm going to see if those three destroyed the garden yet!" Aries giggled, hurrying out of the room, "I wanna help~!"  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"How in the world... Did this happen?" Sebastian asked, the his eyebrow twitching as he kept a strained smile on his face.

"After I finished killing the weeds, I sprinkled the weed killer, the lid was open!" Finnian wailed.

"I brought out and placed the guest tea set... And then I crashed into the tea shelf. On the push cart..." Mey-Rin admitted tearfullly.

"I set out the raw meat, and I thought I'd cook it with the flamethrower..." Baldroy answered dejectedly.

"And you?" Sebastian asked, turning to Aries, who beamed at him.

"I helped make a mess~!" She cheered, "It was fun, hehe~'" Then, all three of them began to wail, shouting their apologies to the butler.

"I understand," Sebastian sighed, trying to calm them down. "I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults." Then, he went quiet, beginning to think. Aries smiled widely at him, almost able to see the wheels turning in his head.

Aries leaned over near Tanaka, who 'ho, ho, ho'ed at her. She stared at him, trying to deduce him, but she couldn't find... Well, anything important. Her eyebrow twitched as she looked for something, anything, about him, with no avail.

She leaned closer to him, her dark eyes squinting. Finally, Sebastian spoke back up, "You should all follow Tanaka's example and act a little more adu—"

He cut himself off and Aries turned, grinning at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Sebastian clapped his hands loudly, to catch everyone's attention. "Everyone, please be quiet! From this point on, please listen to what I have to say, and then carry out the plan."  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
The servants got to work. Well, everyone except Aries who was told to go to her room and await further instructions. Of course, there was nothing Sebastian wanted her to do, just in case she tried to break something else. Aries begrudgingly obeyed, complaining the entire way to her room.

Almost two hours later, Sebastian went to her room, to call her down to the front so they could greet Sir Clause when he arrived. When he opened the door, he found the room completely dark, with Aries sitting on the bed, her hands moving around randomly, as if she was grabbing information out of the air, and moving it.

"Aries," Sebastian called, but the girl didn't move. "Aries, we need to go downstairs to greet Sir Clause."

"Mind Garden." Aries murmured, and he rose an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Shh."

"Aries, we need to go. He'll be here any minute now."

She ignored him, muttering to herself about something else. Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to say it again, Aries. We need to go, now."

"... Give me a moment..." She muttered, holding her head, as if to remember something. Suddenly, she shot up, "Three months."

"What?" Sebastian honestly didn't know why he asked, half of the things she spoke was nonsense. This was no different.

"Until he finds me. I have three months," she frowned. "That's not counting throwbacks, but if I am lucky, it'll take him four."

"Stop being a loon, Aries," he sighed. "We need to—"

"I'm not a loon!" She shouted, her dark eyes holding such withheld anger that it shocked him. This was very uncharacteristic of her. Her easy-going personality was gone, replaced by unfathomed anger. "I'm not!"

"You said it yourself that you were a sociopath," Sebastian replied. "Does that not mean that you are technically insane?"

"But I'm not," Aries insisted. "I only have three, maybe four, months!"

"And until what exactly?" She glared at him, screaming in frustration.

Suddenly, a pillow was being thrown his way that he easily caught. "Stupid humans. Stupid humans and their stupid little brains! Running around like ants, killing and torturing and pestering other ants!"

"You say that like you're not human," Sebastian mused. "Yet you are just li—"

Another pillow, which he again caught. "Never compare me to... Those creatures," she hissed.

"You mean a human?"

She glowered at him, "I'm not human!" She seethed, turning away from him. "I'm not! I'm not human! I'm not a loon!" Sebastian sighed at her helpless rambling. Sir Clause would be here any second now, and he didn't have time to comfort her.

"I will be downstairs, you may stay here for the rest of the night," Sebastian said, closing the door and locking it from the outside.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
Sebastian rejoined Ciel's side as he waited for the arrival of Sir Clause. "Where is Aries?" Ciel asked.

"She is having a fit," Sebastian answered. "Do remind me why you insist having her stay here? She is insane."

"Are you questioning my orders, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," he answered. "I am merely curious as to what is her purpose to staying in the manor."

"She is not as unintelligent as the rest of my pawns," the boy answered. "She is intelligent; she has her own game of chess that she plays, but I will turn over her king and make her my bishop."

Sebastian gave him a curious glance, "She is not a mere pawn to you?"

"Her intelligence... May exceed my own. To have her as my bishop would be more helpful to my game rather her own. She has no pawns on her board, she cannot win with only a king. By coming here, she has already turned over her king."

"Then, have you not already won yet?"

Ciel shook his head, "The game is not yet over. I still am unsure of many things about her. Once I can confirm her position, I will officially win."  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Psst...!" A small voice spoke beside the young Earl. "Ciel! Ciel, wake up!"

Ciel moaned, turning over in his bed. "Ciel! Get up!"

"I swear to bloody Christ, if that is you Aries I will feed you to the wolves," Ciel growled making the girl giggle.

"The one and only~!" She beamed, "Get up, Ciel! I wanna show you something!"

"Is it a matter of life or death?" Ciel grumbled.

"Yeaaaah..."

"Go away, Aries."

"Please, Ciel..." The girl whispered, now her tone dropping to a much lower one.

Ciel huffed, throwing the blankets off of him, "This better be important or I'm calling Sebastian to leave you outside for the night."

She beamed happily, pulling him off the bed. Their soft feet barely made the floorboard creek as she set him down near the window.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demanded.

"Look!" She pointed out the window towards the sky.

"The stars? What is wrong with that?"

"It's pretty, you silly Ciel!" She giggled. "I wanted to show you; you can see the Aries! It's right there, see!"

"I can see that, Aries. It is time for bed, you should be sleeping. I should be sleeping."

"I... Haven't seen stars in years..." She said softly. "I forgot how pretty they were..."

"Is that all?"

"Did you know your name means sky?" Aries continued, "In French! It's rather fascinating what humans can come up with, really." She paused, "What were your parents like, Ciel?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, a bit defensively.

"So I know who to say hi to when I die~!" She giggled, "Tell me about them! Where they tall? Kind? What did you do? I wanna know!"

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep and leave me alone?" She nodded, smiling, and the boy sighed. "They were parents, I suppose. They taught me a few things about the company, but I don't quite remember it now. I was only a child then, after all. I look back at the notes my father had for the company whenever I get the chance, he was a rather intelligent man, really. As for my mother—" a loud snore emitted from the girl next to him, her head tilted to the side, her mouth partially open.

Ciel stared at the girl, and got off the window sill, going back to his own bed, easily falling asleep.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Oh dear," Sebastian said, hiding a bemused smile behind his gloved hand. He stared down at the interesting sight of his young master and Aries in the same bed. Aries slept on top of the covers, Ciel, turned to the side. Both of them fully clothed. "How scandalous... I wonder what Miss Elizabeth will think..."


	3. 003

Chapter 3:  
Aries giggled, bouncing in ip and down in her seat, "Ooo~ we're in the city, finally! Ciel~ let's play _deductions_!"

"The carriage is moving far to quickly to analyze someone," Ciel answered, leaning on his hand, staring out the window in boredom.

"No it's not! See, that man right there; he's cheating on his wife!" She said, pointing to a rather large man walking down the side walk. "And that lady, she's a prostitute! In fact, she's looking for someone right now! Okay, your turn!"

Ciel rolled his singular visible eye, but glanced out the window anyway, "He drank tea this morning; he has a stain on his collar."

"Coffee, but close. If it was tea, it would have been a lighter stain. Besides, that stain is old; probably a week or more. He's self-conscious of it, and tries to hide it." Finally, the carriage came to a halt, and Sebastian helped the two out of the carriage.

"Oh, that lady is getting a divorce! And that one is pregnant!" She exclaimed loudly, making several heads turn her way. "Oops, not her husband's spawn, hehe~..." The two woman she pointed out glared at her, huffed, and walked away faster.

"Please keep your deductions to yourself when we are in public, Aries," Ciel sighed, but she merely grinned, following them into the building.

The shopkeeper gave Ciel a bright smile, showing off all his yellow teeth. "Hello boy! You running an errand for your father?" Ciel frowned, glaring at the man.

Then. Sebastian stepped forward, "Excuse me, we came to get _Master's_ cane," he explained, with a smile—a fake smile—holding up a slip of paper.

The man took the paper, skimming it over, "Oh, so you're the owner of this cane!" He laughed, handing it over, "Exactly what sort of person do you intend to use this came? Surely it couldn't be that kid...?" In a matter of seconds, Sebastian had the butt of the cane in-between the man's eyes.

"It doesn't bend. This is a well build cane," Sebastian praised, tossing a bag of coins on the man's desk. "That should cover it."

The man sat there, staring, as Ciel promptly exited the room.

Aries stayed behind, staring at the man as he held his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat. "What do you want, girl?!" He demanded.

"You're going to have a stroke," Aries smiled, then left the room. Before he could answer, he felt his chest constrict. Aries giggled darkly, shutting the door.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Humph. Finnian's is another bothersome thing," Ciel complained snottily, "Thanks to that I got stuck with a new one!"

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, "It is true that you grew, but it did take time." Sebastian glanced behind him, "You have been uncharacteristically silent."

"Well, it's no fun playing deductions by yourself silently," she huffed. "Who's going to say that that woman right there isn't in a happy marriage and wants a divorce!? Or that that man is abusive!?"

"Keep your deductions to yourself," Ciel reminded. "Nobody wants to know their private life exploited to the world."

"But it's fun~!" Aries argued. "Hey, Sebastian, where are we going~?"

"To Miss Nina's to get your measurements for a maid's dress," He answered.

She tsk'd, "Boring~ let's go do something fun!"

"Not right now, Aries," Sebastian said, holding the door to the dress shop open for the two.

A lady stood at the front, looking around at the different mannequins. A bell jingled over the door, "Ooo~ who could that be?" The woman asked, standing up straight.

"Ciel! It's good to see you!" The woman said. She was rather tall, nearly as tall as Sebastian, and wore rectangular glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her chest was large, and she wore bright pink lipstick on her lips. "Who is this?"

"Aries," Ciel answered. "This is Miss Nina."

"Hello, girlie! Aren't you adora—"

"Female. Twenty-three years old; single; dated several times, but hasn't married. By the looks of it, you are looking for a partner, but has yet to find one. Specializes in tailoring; has been doing it since she was a five. Most recent boyfriend was verbally abusive, which is why you left. Dislikes Sebastian," Aries said, then grinned at her. "Meeting you has not yet been pleasant, but I'm sure you can fix that."

Nina gaped at the girl, "How disrespectful!" She finally said, sticking her nose in the air.

Ciel sighed, "I apologize for her behavior."

"Yeah you better," she pouted, but Aries eyes narrowed, her smile never faltering.

"Would you still take her measurements?" Ciel asked.

She sighed, "Of course, I could never turn a sweet little boy like you down. Besides, if I don't do it, he will and he'll probably do a bad job at it too!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as Nina grabbed Aries hand, bringing her into the back room. "Give me ten minutes!" She said, before disappearing behind a curtain with a notepad and a pen.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
Ten minutes later, Nina came back out with Aries behind her. She handing Ciel the paper with all the body measurements on it. "There!" She smirked, "You want me to make her a dress?"

"Actually, I would like you to make her a set for work, causal, and formal," Ciel requested. Aries stood near the window, muttering to herself. The two males assumed she was playing deductions, again.

Nina nodded, "What patterns would you like?"

He leaned back in his seat, "Surprise me." A grin grew on the woman's face.

"I'm afraid we must leave soon, my Lord, or else we'll be late for mid-morning tea," Sebastian spoke up, standing, and grabbing the girl's hand, pulling her away. "The visit has been as interesting as always, Miss Nina."

"Yes, but I cannot say the same for you," she shot back, and the two went into a other glaring match.

"Stop flirting, Sebastian," Ciel ordered, leaving the room, Aries skipping behind him. Sebastian closed the door firmly, as the three returned to the carriage.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
The carriage pulled up into the large manor, Sebastian holding open the door for the two. "And that's why I used to collect severed heads!" Aries beamed, finishing her speech just in time for them to arrive.

"Interesting," Ciel nodded as Sebastian helped him out of the carriage as well.

"Good work, Young Master," Sebastian praised, going to the door and holding it open for him. "I will have the tea prepared shortly."

As soon as the two fourteen-year-olds saw what was inside the mansion, both their jaws dropped. Ciel didn't know whether to be shocked or... _Disgusted_. Aries, after the initial shock, was dying of laughter.

"What's wro—" Sebastian asked, then turned around, his face growing pale as well, his eyes widening. The entire lobby of the manor was pink and yellow and decorated. Pink flowers, pink streamers, pink balloons pink... Pink everything! And the same went for yellow! Not to mention there were teddy bears and hearts and the fact that the entire manor was quite literally _sparkling_. If this hadn't been the worse point the manor had been in—besides being burned to the ground—Ciel didn't know what was.

Aries' laughter still hadn't died out yet. If anything, it got worse, and she couldn't breathe, falling to the ground, rolling around on her back, teary-eyed.

"What in the world... Is this?" Sebastian asked.

"My mansion..." Ciel muttered over and over again.

"This... Is the most funniest day of my life..." Aries giggled, finally getting off the ground, with a few leaves in her hair. She began to run into the mansion, exploring all the pink, and disappearing into one of the side rooms.

" _Sebastiaaaaaan_!" Three loud voices cried out, making the butler turn. The three servants crowded him, hoping that clinging to his lanky body would hide them from the one who did this. All three of them wore something that matched the surrounding Pink, yellow, and fluffy atmosphere.

"What in the world is this!?" Sebastian demanded, even with the incompetence of the three, someone would have to know who set all this up.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, noticing the difference in their clothing. "More like, what is with that appearance of your three?"

"Go ask the crazy girl!" Baldroy seethed, shoving a thumb into the direction of where she was. In one of the branching room, in fact, the same one that Aries left through.

"That crazy girl...?" Sebastian echoed. The two of them went to the door, barely looking out a crack between them.

"No," Aries said in a monotonous voice.

"But you'll look so good in pink satin~!"

"Pink satin wrinkles your skin," Aries lied. "You'll turn into a prune."

"Eh!? Really?!"

"Yep~! And pink and yellow slowly makes you blind! If you keep all those colors up, you'll turn into a blind prune in no time! Hehe, a blind, blonde, prune! That's funny~!"

"Waaaah, that's not funny, that's scary!" The girl wined, making Sebastian snicker slightly.

The girl did a complete 180, to see her Fiancée standing at the door. "Ciel~!" The girl practically screeched, jumping the young boy, wrapping her arms around him. "I wanted to see you!" She began to squeeze the boy, swinging him around like a rag doll. Aries took this chance to leave, standing behind Sebastian.

"She-devil..." She muttered, making the butler snicker quietly.

"E... Elizabeth," Ciel muttered, making the universal ' _suffocating_ ' motion, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Eventually, she did let go and gave him an upset frown.

" _Lizzy_! I told you to call me Lizzy!" She complained, poking a finger into his chest. " _L-I-Z-Z-Y_! _Liz-zey_!" She embraced him in a hug once again, ignoring the small groan he emitted, "Just as I though, no matter how many times I look at you, you're always so _CUTE_ ~!"

Once again, she was squeezing the life out of the boy, but luckily, Sebastian cut in before he could lose consciousness. "Ahem, Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth turned and smiled at the butler.

"Oh, good day, Sebastian!" She greeted, finally letting the boy go. Aries quickly swooped in, pulling Ciel away, and hiding back behind Sebastian, as if he was a big shield between the she-demon and them.

"It's been a while since I laid eyes on you," he said, and then the girl suddenly remembered something, her face lighting up.

"Oh! I have a souvenir for you too~!" She giggled.

Sebastian flashed a fake smile, about to reply when suddenly the girl had somehow attached the pinkest, fluffiest, most feminine bonnet to his head that Aries had ever seen in her fourteen years of living. "Ah, it's so cute~! You always wear black so I thought would be a great change!"

The other servants began to laugh quietly, while Aries screamed, "Our main line of defense has been penetrated! Abort! Abort!!" She ran away, waving her arms like a madman. At least, she was until Sebastian shot her a look that could freeze hell over.

Aries stopped in her tracks, laughing hysterically. She fell on her back, rolling around on the ground and howling with laughter.

Sebastian ignored Aries and turned back to the young girl, "Regards for the things I wear, this sort of regards for me... Is quite an honor," he said, with a smile that the girl seemed to buy easily.

"It's fine~!" The girl beamed, turning her attention back to Ciel, giving the butler the chance to turn away and cringe at the bonnet.

"More importantly, Lizzy," Ciel spoke up, "Why are you here? What about Grandmother?"

"I wanted to see _you_ so I rushed out here and came!" She answered.

"In secret? What were you thinking...?" Ciel reprimanded her.

Aries turned to the group, happily walking over to Sebastian, who had been talking to Baldroy. "Hehe, they've been engaged with one another since they were little~!" She answered as the three jumped in shock at hearing about being fiancés. "Ciel doesn't like it, but he has to deal with it because if he doesn't it'll tarnish his reputation~!"

Sebastian frowned at the girl, "It is not right to gossip."

"Gossiping is different, Sebastian~ I'm just stating facts. I have a question for you~!"

"What is it?"

"Why haven't you been married?" The three servants sweat-dropped at this.

" _Aries_! You can't just ask someone why they're single! That's rude, yes it is!" Mey-Rin said, frowning at the girl disapprovingly.

"I'm curious," she answered. "You haven't been on any dates, not in any serious relationships. Humans get really lonely for some reason, after all. So, have you dated any girls? Or any guys?"

Mey-Rin's face went totally beet red, making the girl snicker, "G–Guys?" She stuttered.

"My duties are to my master," Sebastian answered calmly, "I don't have time for such trivial things such as relationships."

Ciel walked over to Sebastian, "If she left without saying anything, Grandmother must be worried. Sebastian, contact—" then, Elizabeth grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him away to the other room.

"Ciel! Come here~! Look at what I did to the ballroom~!" Elizabeth insisted, showing him the room, which was just as pink and yellow and fluffy as the parlor.

"Look, look! I made the ballroom cute too, didn't I~?" She squealed, smiling brightly at him. He didn't look to good, in fact, Aries thought he looked rather pale, staring in shock at his ballroom that had been decorated... Excessively.

"She's taken out second line of defense!" Aries gasped, looking around, "We need to retreat! Retreat!!" Before she could run anyway, Sebastian grabbed the back of her collar, keeping her in place.

"Ah, that's right!" Elizabeth began excitedly, "Hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today!" She swing from left to right eagerly, daydreaming about the upcoming event. "I'll dance with my fiancé as a escort~!"

Ciel's face made a small look of disgust, "W–What...?"

"A... Dance?" Sebastian asked.

"She's making us _work_!" Aries screeched, "Run while you still can!"

Elizabeth grabbed his hands, "Wear the clothes I pick for you! It'll definitely look cute~!"

"Hey, who said this was fine!?" Ciel demanded, but the blonde girl was too busy daydreaming about the dance.

"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked for him is like a dream~," she squealed, starry eyed. "I will have to dress stylishly with all my might too~!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian was holding Ciel's arm, keeping him from yelling at the girl, "Listen to what I have to say!" He shouted, but she had already started skipping away to get ready, "Hey! _Elizabeth_!!"  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
Ciel sat at his desk irritatedly. Aries stood near the book shelves on the sides, messing around with something and giggling to herself.

"Lady Elizabeth is the previous head of the family's younger sister," Sebastian said, serving Ciel tea. "The daughter of the _Middleford-Marquis_ family that Lady Francis married into. Also, you cannot turn away your fiancé away coldly, so it can't be help."

"It's not like I _became_ her fiancé,"Ciel muttered as Sebastian set a cup of tea down on his table. "I was _forced_ to do it."

"However," Sebastian replied, "Today it would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes, yes? You still haven't finished the current game, correct?" Sebastian added, making the young boy sigh.

"Indeed," Ciel agreed, "Just fill me quickly with dinner or something then bring it away," he said, taking a sip of his green tea. "I do not have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies."

"Ooo~," Aries spoke up, grabbing a book off the highest shelf, tossing it Sebastian's way, which he easily caught. "What about the dance~?"

"There will not be a dance," Ciel replied coldly.

"Are you saying that because you can't dance?" Ciel's face went red, and Aries began to giggle uncontrollably again. Ciel turned away in his chair, and Sebastian gave a short sigh.

"It's not wonder. It seems that even if you were to be invited to a party, you would be a wallflower."

Aries jumped up on Sebastian's back, resting her head on his shoulder, "It's okay, Ciel~ I'll teach you how to dance!" Sebastian pulled her up by the back of her shirt, dropping her on the ground. She jumped back up easily, sitting on the edge of Ciel's desk.

They both looked to her, "You know how to dance?" Ciel asked.

"I had to learn at some point and I'm sure I didn't delete it yet, let me see," Aries closed eyes, her face suddenly turning to a serious one. The two of them stared at her oddly as she began to whisper to her herself, sometimes, making motions with her hands as if to move things.

"What... Is she doing?" Ciel asked, giving the girl a strange look.

"Mind Garden," she answered, snapping her eyes open. "I found it! I knew I put it there somewhere. I almost did delete it, but then I had to crash a ball, almost got arrested, and/or killed. Don't remember that though. I must've deleted it."

"What are you talking about? What is a ' _Mind Garden_ ' anyway?" Ciel asked.

"My Mind Garden is where I store information," she replied, grinning. "That's how I remember things!"

"What things?"

"Everything~!" Sebastian frowned at her, "Of course, I do delete things most of the time, especially things I find stupid."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I deleted it. Anyways~," she giggled, pulling Ciel out of his chair. "You're the Earl of a company which means that it's very likely that you'll be invited to a ball! Which means that you need to know how to dance~!"

"And you would teach me?" Ciel scoffed.

Aries grinned, running to his side and pulling him out of his seat, "Why else would you hire me?" She asked, giving him a lopsided grin. "C'mon, it'll be fun~!"  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Okay, now we're going to turn," Aries said, turning to boy around, only to have him kick her in the leg. She didn't seem to notice or care, much like she had done when he did the same thing several times earlier.

"And then back to the steps, one, two, three four, one, two, three, four..." Aries moved him gently creating somewhat of a square in her steps. "Remember, as the male human, you have to lead the female human when dancing; I don't know why this is, it's pretty silly to me, really~," she giggled, but continued her instructions. "You hand stays on the side of the female, you arms should both create a 90-degree angle. As the male human, you need to allow the female human to follow you, so where you arm goes, her arm will follow. Let's do the steps again."

Once again, the girl continued to do a four-count stepping from side to side and then back slowly. Several times, Ciel would accidentally step on her shoe or kick her leg, and then would get irritated about it. Finally, he snapped, pushing away from the girl, "This isn't working!" He exclaimed.

"It would work if you stopped complaining," Aries huffed, "Lighten up, you'll get it if you just practice~."

"I agree with Miss Aries," Sebastian nodded, striding over. "Also, you really should do something about that sour expression." Sebastian pulled on the sides of his face, squeezing his face into a forced smile, "It's rude to the lady. Even if it is a lie, please make it seem like you're having fun."

Aries giggled at the strained expression on Ciel's face, before he smacked Sebastian's hand away, "Let go!" He gave the butler a glare, which he easily turned into a bitter look, twisting the ring on his thumb. "Somehow, I've... Smiling..." He murmured, his tone much softer now.

"To smile happily... I've forgotten..." Sebastian rose an eyebrow at his Young Master, as he stared longingly into his ring.

Aries sighed, "Boring! I'm going downstairs to play with your fiancé, bye-bye~," the girl slipped out of the room and hurried down the hall.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
At long last, it was finally time for the ball. Elizabeth was nothing short of ecstatic, making sure everything was in the right place so the party could start at on the right time. She giggled like a child, clapping her hands together. She couldn't wait for her fiancé to come down the ballroom stairs and sweep her into his arms, dancing the slow dance she had prepared with her!

"I think blue will definitely suit Ciel~," she announced, voicing her opinions to Mey-Rin. "When I saw the clothes I bought in London, I fell in love instantly!"

"It's impossible to fall in love with clothing," Aries spoke up. "Love is only a chemical defect after all, how would you have that for a piece of sewn together cloth?"

"I just really liked it," Elizabeth answered. "Ooo~ did I invite you to the party! You should dress up! Of course you couldn't look as good as me or Ciel, but you'll be very, very cute~!"

"No, I'd rather not," Aries narrowed her eyes. "I don't enjoy being used for other people's pleasure." Elizabeth's eyes widened at her statement, about to respond when someone else beat her to it.

"Do away with that," Ciel's said from the top of the staircase. Aries looked at him, then began to giggle senselessly.

"Ooo~ this is about to get interesting~!" She laughed, stepping away from the two.

Elizabeth let out a large gasp, a smile spreading across her features, her eyes lighting up, "Ciel~!" Once he got to the bottom of the staircase, Elizabeth grabbed his hands, swinging him circles, "You look so cute in that outfit! My eyes weren't wrong~!"

Finally she stopped, leaving the dizzy boy to regain his balance as she motioned to the other servants. "Look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they~?" Elizabeth giggled cheerily, "I've let then join the party too~!" She grabbed her fiancé's hand, "But Ciel is definitely the—huh?" She noticed that his hand was not bearing the ring she had prepared that went along with his outfit.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth's face grew a deadly serious, as she rose his hand to show him that he was wearing the wrong ring. "Where's the ring I prepared for you? There was a ring that matches Western Style clothing, wasn't there?"

"Huh? _Ring_?" Ciel pulled his hand away from the angry girl, taking a step back. "This ring is fine."

The girl was brimming with anger before she snapped, glaring daggers at the boy, "NO!! I went through a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only the _ring_ is _totally_ not cute!!" Then the girl bursts into tears, "Are you saying you don't like the things I bought for you, Ciel!?"

Ciel sighed at the dramatic girl, shaking his hand to get rid of the pain when she was crushing it several seconds earlier. "That's not it... This ring is—"

Without warning, Elizabeth snatched the ring off his unguarded finger, "Mine now~!"

Ciel's eyes widened, "Liz—"

"I took it!" She announced loudly, ignoring the younger boy. She brought it up to her green eyes to see through it like a telescope, "This ring is _super old_ ~! The size of the one I chose for you is much better, too—"

" _Give it back_!" The blonde girl froze at the angry sound of her fiancé's voice. That couldn't possibly be him talking to her like that. But, when she turned around, the angry voice matched the furious expression. Ciel stood in front of the girl, his hand out and his face stern, "Give it back, Elizabeth."

"Wh... Why are you mad like that...? I worked so hard..." Elizabeth's fist clenched as Ciel's look darkened at her. "What... I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that!? You're terrible! This ring... I–I hate it!" She screamed, throwing it at the ground with such force that the stone inside shattered.

Ciel snapped, his eyes growing with fury, he raised his hand to strike the girl. Before he could process, Aries jumped up, moving in front of Elizabeth, grabbing his arm mere seconds before it made contact with her face. Ciel's eyes widened in shock, as Aries clicked her tongue mockingly.

"Ciel~ if you wanted your cane, all you had to do was ask!" She waved Sebastian over, who brought the newly made cane, placing it in the young boy's hand. "See~ much better!" Sebastian stepped forward, explaining importance of the ring to the blonde clueless girl, who merely stared in shock at him. After he had finished, her expression was nothing short of horror and guilt.

"What... That important ring... I–I...?" She stammered. Aries watch amusedly as Ciel gathered the broken pieces of the ring in his hand, easily tossing them out the window. Aries grinned as he began to make a speech about how he didn't need the ring to be a Phantomhive, and then comforted the crying girl, even giving her a smile.

Elizabeth quickly dried her tears, joining him in their dance, "It... It is really like a dream," she laughed, as Sebastian played the violin. The other servants began to laugh, having fun as well.

Aries sat near the side, watching the scene play before her eyes. Soon, the dance had changed from dancing to talking to each other. "You are no better than Young Master," Sebastian spoke up, and the girl gave him a lazy look. "I did not think that you, of all people, would be a wallflower."

Aries chuckled, "I like enjoying from afar," she replied.

"Oh really?"  She nodded.

"Deductions are more accurate when humans don't know that you're watching them," she giggled. "Funny, really. They always look over their shoulder, as if someone were watching them, but they never find me~. And when they think they're alone, their vulnerabilities show, and express who they truly are."

"You speak of humans like you are not one," Sebastian said. He had said this the other night, but his answer was not anything that interested him.

Aries giggled, giving him a lopsided smirk, "'Cause I'm not!"

"Really?" He challenged, "Then what are you, Aries?"

"Nothing important," she smiled, standing up. "The real question is what are you, Sebastian Michaelis, or is that even truly your name?" Her eyes narrowed, and Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "You're interesting, Sebastian. I like you."

"And why's that?"

"Because, you're like me," she smiled. "You like playing games, I can tell~! The look you give humans, dissatisfied; disgusted; loathing. You're just as crazy as I am~."

"And who are you?" He countered, "Aries does not seem like your real name."

"Well, considering the fact that the name Sebastian isn't yours either, I think we both need to do some truth-telling to each other," Aries shrugged.

"You don't think your human, why?" Sebastian asked, shifting the conversation.

"Because, I'm not, silly~," she giggled. "I'm a sociopath."

"That does not mean you are not human."

She nodded, "I don't want to be human, so I'm not."

"Miss Aries, I do not believe it works that way."

"It's the way I work," she replied sharply, "And I quite enjoy my way. Humans are just goldfish. They're mindless, senseless. They swim around in life thinking they have a purpose but all they are is pets."

Sebastian gave the girl a look, her mindset was similar, if not identical to his Young Master's, which he found interesting. "Humans are strange. They feel, they hurt, they think that the world is all about them and that the earth revolves around the sun! They use other humans for their own amusements; they think that they are above everyone else. They disgust me."

"You hate all humans?"

"Yep!" She smiled, her dark attitude taking a huge turn. "Just like you~, of course you won't admit it. At least, not now. Ciel's about to call you." As if on cue, Ciel called the butler's name, "Bye-bye, Sebastian~!" She giggled, turning up the stairs and running off.


	4. 04

Chapter Four:

"Mice?" The three servants nodded rapidly, and Aries giggled.

"We can't catch them!" Finnian whinged, "We've tried everything, and they keep escaping!"

Aries let out a sigh, falling off the end of the kitchen chair, "Mmm... I dunno~," Aries giggled. "Why should I help you?"

"B... Because you're a good person?" Mey-rin suggested, making Aries howl with laughter.

"Heheh~ nope!" She smiled widely. "But, I'll help."

"Eh!? Really?!" The three chorused and the dark haired girl nodded.

"Yep! But only because I'm bored," she shrugged, jumping off the chair. This was very true. Ciel forbade her from watching the guest and himself play Billiards because he had important matters to discuss. So, she was stuck with sorting through her mind garden, which also grew to bore her after a while too. If the trio hadn't came to her for help with their rodent problem, she would have resorted to something even more dangerous. "If we catch them, then I want some chocolate."

"Done," Baldroy said instantly, and Aries giggled wildly.

"Hehe~ this'll be fun!"  
 **¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Okay, ready?" Aries called.

"A–Are you sure this is going to work?" Baldroy asked, a blush climbing on his face, and the girl nodded. He was in a rather... Revealing mouse suit, which would be more flattering on a woman, but Aries insisted that he had to wear it.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded, "The mice are obviously males, you can tell by the shape of their noses. So if one of you dress up as a female mouse, then they will be drawn and want to mate with you! Then, we'll be able to catch them~! So do the routine, just like we practiced!"

The two other servants were also wearing costumes, but theses weren't as gaudy as Baldroy's. They had mouse-ear headbands, and a gray tail that Aries was able to scavenge from the supplies Elizabeth brought over when she visited a few weeks back. "Ready?"

"Y–Yes!" Mey-run stammered.

"Yep!" Finnian cheered. He had been rather happy to wear the costume, admitting it was ' _cute_ '.

"Start!" The three approached the mice that had been munching on the leftover food that they had set out for them. The three mice looked up, absolutely terrified, until they suddenly began to do the routine.

They looked absolutely ridiculous doing the dance that Aries fell off the side of the stairwell wall and hitting the ground with a heavy thud, cackling with laughter. "I–I don't think it's working, no I don't!" Mey-rin announced, her face growing with a blush.

"What in the world is going on?" Sebastian demanded, and Aries looked up from off the ground. The three servants shrieked in surprise, stopping immediately, also letting the mice scamper away.

"Aww," Aries sighed, standing up, "You ruined my fun, Sebastian~."

"Stop horse-playing," Sebastian ordered.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called as he came around the corner. Aries grinned as Ciel stepped into vision. "Tonight escort Duke Randal by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage. And leave tonight's plans open." Aries eyes narrowed, but her grin widened.

"Understood," Sebastian answered, moving a hand to his chest. "Then, when I finish preparations for the carriage, I will bring some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared some apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked so please wait just a bit."

"Okay," Ciel answered, turning the corner of the room. Aries jumped up, following behind him.

Ciel sighed as the girl skipped in front of him, then turning around to watch him curiously as she walked. "What is it, Aries? And please walk properly before you break something."

A mischievous glint grew in her eyes, but she laughed, shrugging, "Oh nothing~." She giggled, as they went into his study. Aries sat on the chair as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hehehe~..."

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Why is it that you are here again?" He asked, rather irritated as she hung off the end of her chair.

"You need me," Aries giggled. "Who else is going to tell you that someone is going to kidnap us in ten seconds!"

Ciel blinked, "What?"

"Nine... Eight..."

"Aries, stop, this isn't funny," Ciel frowned.

"Five... Four..."

"What do you mean that we're going to—"

"... One~!" A two man who had been disguised near the side stepped out, clamping both of their mouths with a dirty, drugged rag. Ciel tried to struggle, but soon he was out, and Aries quickly followed.  
 **¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Ciel," Aries muttered, making the young boy's eyes flutter open. She sat beside him, smiling, but her eyes were filled with something much different. "Finally, sleepy-head, you're awake~!"

"Did you know...?" Ciel muttered, looking around the room. The room was filled with several guard-like people, but no one who looked potentially important. Aries sat beside him, just about as beat up as he was. He assumed that they did this on the ride there. He felt blood slowly dripping down his nostrils, and several places that generally hurt on his face and the sides of his torso.

He glanced over at Aries. She had a thin trail of blood coming from her forehead, and another in the side of her cheek, but was just red and not bleeding. He couldn't see any bruising on her, but that was because her dark skin it was harder to tell. But, she certainly looked dirty, which caked the side of her face, mixing with the exposed blood and turning it a burgundy color.

"That we were going to get kidnapped? Nope~! Well, not until we entered your study. Human hearts are the strangest things, making noise to work. Anyways, I found them, but I didn't want you to be kidnapped by yourself! That wouldn't be any fun, now would it."

Now, someone new walking into the room. Aries recognized him as one of the guests from Ciel's billiards game. He had tanned skin snd a long scar running down the side of his face. He had a triangular goatee on his chin and several piercings in his ears and above his eyebrow. His dulled green eyes looked malicious and had a hint of lust. His blonde hair slicked back over his head and pulled back to keep it from being in his face.

His eyes narrowed at Aries, who had been grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat, "Why did you bring his slave?" Azzurro Veneri growled.

"She was in the room with him," one of the their mindless guards replied. Veneri scowled, striding over and grabbing her face.

"She's probably the Dog's slave," he smirked, turning to Ciel who glared at him. "Tell me, how much did you get for this one? And here I thought the Phantomhives were above the Slave Trade." Veneri gave a loud hoot of laughter, dropping Aries to the ground.

"Hmm..." Aries said aloud, "I wonder how your daughter is doing." Veneri froze, then turned around quickly to glare at the girl.

"What are you talking about!?" He hissed.

"Are you _deaf_?" She giggled, "You're daughter, _Diana_! She's a bastard child of course, brunette, right? Mother must have been a prostitute, or a sex slave. Doesn't matter now; she's dead. Killed herself after bearing your child. You didn't have the heart to kill the human, so you spoil her rotten. Who would have thought that a drug lord would have such a huge weak point. If I were you, I'd kill her while she's ahead. All she has coming for her is prostitution. She'll end up dead in a alley, drunk out of her mind, waiting for some other human to rape her until her insides fall out. Of course, there are worse ways to go, but at least she won't be as bad as her whore of a mother. Maybe."

Azzurro had been stunned into silence, but her words quickly caught up to him, and his eyes grew with anger. "You bitch!" He hissed, grabbing her by the front of the shirt, landing a heavy punch into her stomach. Aries doubled over, winded, while Veneri kneed her, and she coughed. The metallic taste of blood mixed with her saliva as he dropped the girl.

"I want her out," he growled. "Sell her, as a slave, I don't care. Just get her out."

Aries giggled between gasps, "That... Wasn't nice."

"Trust me when I say that won't be the worse coming for you," he glared as two of the men came and unhooked her from the floor, dragging her by her chains into the other room, since her feet were still tie together with a belt. Aries turned to Ciel, who was watching her silently, not a hint of emotion in his blue eye.

Aires giggled, "Silly Ciel, what are you doing? Be productive, like this!" She rose her hands—which were chained behind her back—and wiggled her fingers. Ciel ruffled his eyebrows, what? How did she do that!?

He wasn't given the chance to ask because she was jumped, several men keeping her in place, as one of them locked her back up. She sighed, "You're no fun, Carlos~."

The man who was locking her hands looked at her oddly. "How did you know my name?" She simply giggled, not answering his question.

Someone came from behind her and promptly hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. He chuckled, "That shut the bitch up," this made the other men in the room chuckle, as one of them picked her up easily off the ground and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Once she was out of the room, Azzurro Veneri turned to Ciel. "Now for you, lap dog."  
 **¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
Aries woke up with a splitting headache. It was dark and she looked around. A automobile, judging by the rapid movement. Two men were driving it; both bearing arms. Dangerous, but not sharpshooters. She was in a forest—no, near a forest.

She frowned, moving to rub her throbbing head, only to hear a chain rattle. Locked, as were her legs. She looked to the side, there was a back door, but it was hatched down; locked as well. Her mouth twitched upwards and she contained a giggle. This was _all too_ easy.

"We know ya awake, girl," a gruff voice came from the seat ahead of her. He wasn't driving, but he was big, and smoking a cigar that danced between his lips with every word. "Don't try to do anythin' stupid or I'll shoot ya full o' lead."

The girl giggled, "I wonder~ if a car explodes in a forest, did it truly explode if no one heard it?" She could see the other guard ruffle his eyebrows in confusion. He was slim and was driving the automobile.

"Well... Yes, it did explode, even if nobody heard it," the second man answered, scratching his hairy chin.

Aries grin widened, "But who was there to report the exploded car? It's in the middle of a forest, nobody was around. The animals couldn't have, there were no witnesses to the explosion, so how would you know it happened?"

"Uh..." The man thought about her words. "Gee, I don't know."

"Why are you talkin' to 'er!?" The first man hissed.

"It's an interesting question!"

"Our job is ta git 'er to the tradin' site, not answer 'er riddles!" Now, he turned to her, fury in his eyes, "Shut up, bitch!"

Aries wet silent for a minute, and the man gave a relieved sigh. Finally, she spoke up once again, "Mmm... Got it!" She yanked her hand out, revealing a long, thick cord. Airs grinned, twisting it between her thumbs.

"What did ya–" the first man gasped, his face flooding with horror. "Where did ya git tha' from!?"

"The car, silly!" Aries giggled, "Now tell me, who heads the car if it crashes?"

The first man, who had been driving, started to scream, "I–I can't control it! The steering wheel isn't working! We're going to crash!" Aries yanked another wire out, laughing as smoke filled the air.

Using the loose wires, she easily undid the chains on her hand and feet, then unlocks the back door. Both men weren't paying her any mind as they desperately tried to get the steering wheel to work again.

Aries giggled, "Bye-bye~," she rolled out the end of the car, seconds before it collided with the trunk of a significantly big tree. There was a loud crunch from the engine of the car shriveling up. The forest was silent, even the critters seemed to be intrigued in the strange accident.

Without warning, flames spewed from the car, easily going from small, two-three feet to nearly reaching the top of the tree. Aries heard the men trapped inside, push the doors, trying to get out, but Aries had already pulled the wire that kept them locked. They were screaming inside, she could smell flesh burning.

Soon fires met the highly flammable gasoline, and the entire automobile exploded on itself. Bits and parts of the car scattered everywhere, some scratching Aries or embedding themselves in her bare arms and legs. Aries began to giggle madly as then fire grew, scorching the leaves on the oak tree.

Something caught her eye as a skull rolled out the side of the car. Carefully, she walked over, picking it up. The flesh had either been burned off and turned to ashes, or was still peeling, but completely charred black.

"Silly, human! Three people would hear," she told the skull, "The two in the car, that's you and the other fat human. But, you couldn't hear as much because you were screaming, and then me, because I'm the one who made you scream and I'm walking away~." She tucked the head underneath her armpit, and began her journey back to the manor, giggling madly the entire way there."  
¥.¥.¥.¥.¥  
Sebastian glanced at the pouring rain from outside the window, it had only been a drizzle not ten minutes before.

As he cleaned the dishes for the night, he began to wonder where Aries had been. She too had been kidnapped with his Young Master, but according to his Young Master, she was taken elsewhere for... Talking too much and irritating Azzurro Veneri.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed like something she would definitely do. No wonder she had been taken away. Sebastian thought that after that, he would probably never see the girl again, after someone was admitted into the Slave Trade,  it was nearly impossible to find them and get them out. Yet, he had heard a knocking on the back door that was extremely peculiar.

Slowly, he stopped washing the rather large pot, and twisted open the door. Aries leaned on the door frame, staring dully at Sebastian. Then, she pushed off the doorframe and sluggishly walked into the manor, tracking mud inside as well. Sebastian sighed, knowing he'd have to clean that up as well.

"Aries." She ignored him, moving to sit on the barstool at the island, and then sniffed. "You're getting everything wet."

"Two months," She whispered. "He's going to find out—I have two months now." She turned up at him, her eyes dazed, and rain still dripping down from her hair and face, "If he finds me then we're all dead..." She placed her head on the table. "Two months; how can I delay that? He can't be here in two months—he can't find me. False leads? He'd see through them. Other humans? He wouldn't want them. Asylum? Too many humans." She shook her hands through her hair, making water fly everywhere, "Think! Think, goddammit!" Now, she was shaking, her lip quivering. "I need to find something—someway. I don't—I can't go back."

"Aries, what are you mumbling about?" Sebastian had heard the entire one-sided conversation, which sounded very strange to him, especially the part about the strange man. He remembered her muttering about it that day when Sir Clause came over, but she had been particularly silent about the matter. She even said three-four months, so why was it two now?

Finally, she shot her head up, her eyes animated, "That's it!" She jumped out f er chair, pacing back and forth, successfully dripping water everywhere. "This might actually work..." Aries turned to Sebastian, her eyes glowing with excitement. "I think I can do it!"

"Do what?" He rolled his eyes. "You're making a mess everywhere."

"This... This might actually work." Then she frowned, hitting herself on the forehead, "No, wait. Wait. Yeah. Well, actually, no.., but, if I can—that wouldn't work." She moved back to the table, placing her hands in a prayer-like position, hands folded in front of her, looking deep in thought.

Suddenly, she looked up, horror streaked on her face, "Something's wrong."

"What is?" He didn't know why he was still talking to the girl, but then he reminded himself that if Aries was left in a room by herself, she'd make a mess.

"Something's very wrong," she murmured, touching her forehead. "I don't feel right. What's going on?" Sebastian frowned, pulling off his glove to touch her forehead.

"I'm sure you're—" he cut himself off, her head felt like it was on fire. She had a fever, no doubt. How she was able to talk this much and stay conscious for this long was beyond. "It seems you might have a fever, Miss Aries. I suggest you go lie down."

" _Fever_!?" She screeched, "I can't—I can't put myself back, I don't have _time_ for a fever!"

"Well, yelling doesn't seem to be helping anyone at the moment," Sebastian said, then gave her a closed-eye smile. "I'll be sure to bring you some soup to combat it." He swiftly brought his hand down on her neck, sending her unconscious in a less than a second.

Aries crumbled to the ground, but he caught her before she could hit it. Sebastian looked over at the dishes he had been cleaning up. He's have to finish that after putting her to bed. He couldn't have her lying around; that would be rather unflattering, even for a servant.

Sebastian looked down at the girl whom he carried. Funnily enough, this had been the quietest he'd ever seen her seen her. He chuckled as he carried her down the hallway. Sebastian's mind trailed back to when she was muttering to herself over the strange man who she seemed to be running from and made a mental note to inform his Young Master of what she said in the morning.

A bemused smirk danced the butler's lips, "You truly are a... Interesting human, Miss Aries..."


	5. 005

Chapter Five:  
Aries stifled a giggle as Sebastian walked past her, her eyes filling with amusement as he mumbled to himself.

Once he passed, Aries opened up the door stepping out of the closet, and hurrying down the hall, turning the corner sharply. "Hehe, you silly Sebasti—" she came to a halt as she found Sebastian before her, a irritated, forced smile plaguing his lips.

"There you are, Miss Aries," Sebastian said grabbing her hand with his iron grip. "As I have told you _several times_ before, you are _ill,_ which means you should be in bed."

Aries sighed, "That's no fun~," she whined. "Can't I do something fun, Se-bast-tian~." Then, she gasped, "Let's go to the city, hehe~ we can play deductions, and—"

"No," Sebastian said firmly, pulling her into her room and sitting her on the bed. Aries began to giggle as he left the room, "I'm locking you in here."

"Hehe~, you'll have to get to the door first~." Sebastian gave her a strange look, opening his mouth to question this when suddenly his feet were entangled in a trap, raising him up, and hanging by his legs.

Aries giggled madly as his bewildered and furious expression. Aries jumped out of the bed, tapping his face, and giggling. "Hehe, sorry Seb-ast-ian~! Looks like I beat you this time, hehe~..."

Sebastian glared at her, flicking a butter knife from out of his sleeve and easily slicing through the makeshift bedsheets ropes.  
Aries took as step back as he fell down easily, "I do believe you are—" he didn't get to finish as his feet were tangled up in yet another trap, dragging him under the bed.

Aries cackled loudly, and quickly slipped out of the room before Sebastian could say anything, locking the door behind her.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Ciel! Ciel! Hide me! Hide me!" Aries screamed, running into the young Earl's office.

The blue-haired boy glanced up from his work, "Wha—? _Aries_? What are you—" he didn't get to finish because she slid behind him, crawling underneath his wooden table. He could hear her stifle a giggle, but doing horrendously at it.

The doors to his office opened, revealing a rather disheveled Sebastian. His usually calm expression had been replaced by irritation, his strained smile twitching. "Pardon me, my Lord, I am looking for Aries who seems to be _especially disobedient_ today. Do you happen to know where I can find her?"

Ciel pointed to his desk, "She's hiding under there," he said, and then moved his chair away. Aries pouted as Sebastian swiftly came over, grabbing her by the collar, yanking her out.

" _There you are_ ," Sebastian's voice was eerily calm, making the girl giggle. "Since you have this much energy to fool around, I am sure you'll be equally as energetic to clean all the washrooms, help weed the garden, and wash the dishes."

Aries groaned in displeasure, "That's boring! Let's do something fun instead!"

"No," Sebastian said firmly, "This is your punishment for not following directions." Aries froze as still as a statute. Had Sebastian not been able to hear and feel her heartbeat—which had drastically increased in those few seconds—he would have assumed she was dead.

After a near minute of complete silence, Aries seemed to come back to life, as if a flip had been switched, "I wanna do something fun~ let's—"

"No," he began to march out of the room, dragging the girl by the arm behind him.

Ciel stared at their retreating figure, but mainly at Aries, who had been grumbling about Sebastian being boring. What was that? Had she just... ' _Shut down_ '? Why did she stop like that, almost as if she were remembering something.

His hands folded over his face as the realization dawned on him of how little he knew about his new servant. Curiosity filled his head as he wondered about her background, where she was from, who her parents were. Or more importantly: exactly _what_ had been chasing her the night they found her.

Ciel soon came to the conclusion that if he wanted to know anything about the girl, he would need to research, which he would need his butler to do for him.

Ciel smirked, "Exactly _who_ are you, Aries?"  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Yay~ I love the city, hehe~," Aries giggled, bouncing in her seat. "This is going to be fun, I can't wait!" Aries turned to Ciel, "Where're we going again?"

"The townhouse, Aries," Ciel replied, but she ignored him going to the window.

"Yay~ we can play deductions again!" Then, she began to rattle off facts from people she saw on the street. Some had been short and abrupt statements. He was married with three kids, she was in a unhappy relationship. Others, however had been much more complex and interesting. She was a murderer, having had her last husband poisoned so she could relinquish in his riches while she 'mourned'. Or a man who used to be a abuse victim, but now he was rich and all he cared for was money.

Finally, the carriage stopped, and Aries hopped out, not bothering to take Sebastian's outstretched hand. She watch the people who were causally walking by with amazement and curiosity. "Ciel! Ciel! Look, she's a singer, but lost her voice a few days ago! Oh, and he used to be a farmer, but married into wealth! This is so fun, hehe~!"  The trio walked in side, both Ciel and Sebastian ignoring Aries' ramblings and helpless infatuations over the public.

Once they stepped foot inside, Aries began to giggle, "Ooo~ I like new people!" She cheered, but the two other males had still been ignoring her. They all seemed to halt when they heard a crash from the kitchen. Aries began to giggle madly, as they approached, hearing two voices inside.

"Geez, where do they put the tea leaves in this house!" A woman's voice said.

"I can't seem to find them either," replied a male with a Asian accent. Aries began to giggle as she stepped into the room. The entire kitchen had been ransacked. Pots scattered the floors, dishes all over the counter. Nearly every single one of the cabinets that hung on the walls were open and bare.

Three people were in the room; two men and a woman. The woman wore a oversized, bright red dress, that matched her huge hat and her short, bob-cut hair underneath it. She had unnatural red eyes as well.

One of the men, who were Asian by the looks of it, wore a turquoise-blue traditional Japanese hakama.

The other man, who had been in the back and practically unseeable over the mess, wore a black coat that reached his knees, along with black slacks and black boots. He had a red ribbon tied around his neck, making a bow in the back, and a pinstriped ribbon in the front. He had brown hair tied back in another red bow and striking green eyes, which was full of what looked like anxiety and shyness. Aries narrowed her eyes at the man, her giggling stopped. Something definitely was not right about this man.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at the room in shock, "Madam Red!? Lau?! What are you doing here!?" Ciel demanded, his face hot and angry.

"Ah... He came back so quickly," the woman, Madam Red said, unfazed by his anger. The woman stood and gave the boy a coy look. "Since my cute, little nephew is in London, how could I not come to visit?" Madam Red said innocently.

"Hey Earl," the man, who Ciel addressed as Lau, spoke up after her. "I've heard many interesting things happen here."

"We had no idea guest were coming today," Sebastian said with a smile, ignoring Ciel's grumbling under his breath. "I apologize for not accommodating your earlier. Aries and I will go prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian grabbed Aries' arm, who was still staring at the other unnamed male, and pulled her into the other room to help prepare tea.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
"Today's tea is a Jackson's _Earl Grey_ ," Sebastian announced.

"This aroma is nice," Madam Red complimented. "What a unique way of steeping."

"It's the same type of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference," Sebastian answered, setting out the tea. Aries say on a chair beside Ciel, humming a unknown tune to herself, twisting a ringlet of dark, unruly hair in her finger.

"Grell, you should follow by his example!" Madam Red commented, taking a sip of her tea.

"Y... Yes," Grell said softly, keeping his timid gaze on the ground.

"Anyways," Madam Red continued, then grabbed Sebastian's backside firmly, making him jolt in surprise, the teapot and cups jumping. Aries began to giggle as Madam Red talked, "No matter every time I see you, you're still so handsome!" She grinned broadly, her red lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth. "Why don't you quit working here and serve me~?"

Aries took much amusement in Sebastian's uncomfortable, stiff position, giggling madly in her seat. Ciel, on the other hand, dead panned, disgust etching on his impassive features. He cleared his throat loudly to gain the blushing woman's attention, "... Madam Red." Finally, the woman stopped her fondling of Sebastian's butt, and gave her attention to her nephew. Aries, too, quieted her giggles down to look at the Earl, who crossed his legs, folding his hands in his face.

"Let's talk seriously now," Ciel began. "I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

"You mean what's been going on the news lately? I've heard of it," Madam Red replied. "However... What are you planning?"

"This isn't just some ordinary case," Ciel explained. "The killer's way are very _special_ —no, should I say, _abnormal_. That's why ' _she_ ' is so concerned about this."

"What do you mean?"

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they wee some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death," Ciel paused to take a bite of his fruity, lemon cake—topped with raspberries, blueberries, and strawberries—before beginning again. "The other police and prostitutes call the murderer... _Jack the Ripper_."

Aries grinned at the talk of a serial killer, excitement filling her body. "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London too."

Lau, who had been strangely silent, chuckled, "Fufufu... The Queen's Watchdogs have already been dispatched. But I'm not interested," Lau sipped his tea with a grin. "Do you have the guts to go to a crime scene?"

Aries giggled at the man, he was amusing. "... What do you mean?" Ciel asked, and Lau's grin broadened. He got up from his chair, slowly moving Ciel's way.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene," Lau said. "The murderer is definitely an abnormal madman." Lau cupped Ciel's face in his hand, "Will you... Be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?"

"I came because I was worried for my fiancée," Ciel replied, narrowing his eye coldly. "I do not need to answer your _pointless_ question."

"... Not bad," Lau said. "The look in your eyes is good." Suddenly, Lau's dark attitude changed to happy as he grabbed Ciel's arm dragging him to the door. "Then come take a stroll with me!"

"Wait a minute!" Ciel shouted, making Aries giggle as they ran past her, before stopping near the door.

"Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace?" Madam Red sighed, before setting down her cup. "I want to go too. Lau, where is this crime scene?"

"Don't you know, Madam?" Lau smirking coyly, but then shrugged a shoulder, "Don't ask me. I don't know the way either."

Ciel deadpanned and Aries giggled, grinning, "You talk so arrogantly yet you don't even know where it is!?" Madam Red demanded.

As the two bickered, Ciel sighed, "Calm down," he spoke up, making the two adults quiet down. "I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene."

Both Madam Red and Lau looked surprised at this bold statement, "Eh?"

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on," Ciel explained. "But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police."

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked, confused.

Aries began to giggle again, "Hehe, I haven't seen him in forever~..." She said to herself, although nobody was listening to her.

"Earl... You couldn't be suggesting..."

"There's no other way," Ciel said, almost reluctantly. "It's bothersome to meddle in this case, but I can did someone who works on the this case."  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
Aries giggled, staring out the window as the carriage rode down the heavily populated streets of London. Madam Red, Lau, Ciel, and Sebastian, were talking about the case as Aries made silent, amusing deductions to herself. She wasn't listening until she saw Madam Red motioning to her.

"I do not believe we have met," Madam Red said kindly. "Hello, I am Angelina Dalles, and—"

"Female. Thirty-three years old. Doctor. Former alcoholic. Widow; husband died in a carriage accident. Only other relative is Ciel Phantomhive. Vegetarian. Self-conscious. Unable to con—" a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the rest of her sentence. Sebastian was giving a closed-eye smile at Aries, but it was wary and dangerous.

"That is quite enough, Aries," Sebastian said coolly. Madam Red's face had paled, her scarlet eyes widened as Aries words replaying in her head like a broken record.

Finally, the woman spoke up, "H... How did you know that?" She asked.

"She... Has this skill. _Deducting_ , she calls it," Ciel explained slowly. "She looks at someone and deduces everything about them based on their physical appearance. She's also crazy—"

Aries somehow managed to shove Sebastian's hand away, "I'm not crazy!" She hissed, glaring. "I'm a _sociopath_."

"Madam Red and Sir Lau are our guests, Miss Aries," Sebastian began to scold. "Keep your deductions to yourself, it is rather rude and unbecoming of a Phantomhive servant." Aries glared at him, but Sebastian spoke before she could protest. "You're Young Master's servant and you should learn your place."

Instantly, Aries froze, her face turning serious and impassive all at once. She had barely been breathing as her eyes glazed over, looking at him, but somehow not seeing him. The carriage went silent, only being disrupted by the noisy chatter outside. The carriage had remained that way, until they had finally arrived at their destination. And even then, Aries hadn't snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Leave her," Ciel said once everyone had left the carriage. "We'll come for her after our work has been finished." Following his Master's orders, the others left, and Sebastian shut the door.  
**¥.¥.¥.¥.¥**  
Sebastian had taken Aries with her when he went to go investigate all the physicians, and easily placed her in the guest room once he finished his work. Not an hour later, his Young Master had arrived at the manor with his guest and the four of them reviewed their findings. They decided to go investigate Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chambers' party, which was surely to be the last one of the party season. Their last chance to investigate the most suspicious physician.

It had been around two when they received information, meaning they would only have about five hours to prepare for the party and plan. Which had been more than enough time they would need.

Madam Red offered to go shop for dresses for Ciel, saying how she needed a new gown herself—which Ciel suspected was a lie, ignored it. Meanwhile, Ciel, Lau, and Sebastian brainstormed their plan in the townhouse.

It had been nearing three o'clock when Sebastian heard a sharp gasp from upstairs. Excusing himself, he went to go check the sound. He heard ragged breathing from the guest room he had placed Aries in, and easily opened the door.

Aries was sitting up, a hand to her chest. Her dark hair wild, almost giving her a look of a frightened, wild animal. Her eyes were wide, breathing greedily, as if her air supply was scarce. Her entire body trembling, as if she were scared of a unknown threat. Perhaps it was the man she mentioned from time and time again, Sebastian mused with himself.

He cleared his throat, making himself known—since he hadn't so much as spared a glance at him since he entered the room. She already looked on-edge, he wouldn't want to give her a fright her, no matter how much it tempted him.

If Aries saw him, or even acknowledged his presence in the room, she made no action of doing so. Instead, she began talking to herself—again. "That... That one was hard to get out of. Damn, wild hellhounds _and_ drowning...? That's low, even for him..."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, what was she talking about? Hellhounds and drowning? No matter, she would be needed for their plan; surely she'd be a great asset. "Miss Aries, I am glad to see you have awoken. Are you—"

"I can't take another one of these...!" She said, her voice was borderline paranoia. "They're everywhere! How!? How did he do it?! Ugh, it's so clever," she grabbed fistfuls of hair in her hands, her face stressed and wrinkles crinkling her brow. "How many had he put in!? And how had he gotten past my defenses!? That's impossible! And now they're practically invisible!! Impossible to find, that's so... So like him, _aurgh_!" She grabbed a pillow, shoving her face into it and screamed.

Of course, the downy pillow had muffled the sound, making the scream much softer than it would have been. Of course, the pillow hadn't hid the intensity and frustration of it, which amused Sebastian. Aries, who seemed unshakable and always confident, almost to the point of being _over-confident_ , was somehow being outsmarted. Seeing the dark skinned girl so frustrated and annoyed made him smirk.

He quickly schooled his expression, if Aries hadn't been mentally capable, then he would leave her here tonight. He was rather sure she could make it by herself, but she hasn't seemed unstable—well, not that unstable—but more enraged, furious. Soon, she would calm down, no doubt, and actually be of some use to them.

"Aries, are you alright?" The girl stopped talking to herself. Then, she looked at Sebastian, and grinned.

"Silly Sebastian, what are you doing here~?" Aries asked, her voice regaining its childlike, teasing tone, but somehow it had changed. Although it had decreased significantly since her minor breakdown, almost to the point of being nonexistent, he was still able to smell the fear on her. At least for an instant, before it completely decreased, and replaced by her random attitude.

"I asked if you were alright," Sebastian said, and Aries slipped off the bed. Her feet softly pattering on the wooden flooring. The nightgown he changed her in shimmered around her body. "You seemed rather detached earlier. Did something happened?"

"Yes, of course, silly!" She giggled into her hand, "You almost killed me!" Sebastian's rose an eyebrow, almost killed her? He had been no close to almost killing her. In fact, he had the chance several times to do so before, but restrained himself because it would be very unbecoming of a Phantomhive butler. But today? All he had said was a sentence, hardly something dangerous that would kill her.

"Never mind that," Aries said, waving a careless hand in the air. "When's the party? Ooo~ I want a flamboyant dress too~! Although she would pick pink, I don't think it'll be good on silly Ciel. Maybe yellow? No, no, blue would be much better! It's his favorite color after all~! Although he wouldn't admit it! Silly Ciel, so helplessly stubborn~..."

Aries giggled like she were talking to him, and it was then that Sebastian realized that Aries was most certainly back. Whatever had been bothering her had been thrown away with, and now she was just as insane and... Ridiculously chatty as ever.

How _delightful_.


	6. 006

Chapter Six:

"Such grandness," Madam Red said as she stepped out of the carriage. "It really is the last day of the social season." Sebastian helped the woman down. Lau and Ciel came down after her, as well.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable," Lau commented, glancing the direction of a few woman who were speaking off to the side.

"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" Ciel said sternly, his arms crossed over his frilly pink and black dress. Madam Red had bought it just for this event and squealed whenever she saw him in it. "We are not here to play, so don't let your guard down."

"Silly Ciel~," Aries giggled, stepping out behind him. "Are we not playing dress-up right now~?" Aries hadn't been changed in a different costume. In fact, she was wearing the same thing servants outfit she always wore. Sebastian had tried to get her into one of the—many—extra dresses Madam Red had brought over but she had 'somehow' persuaded him into leaving her in the clothes she had.

Madam Red turned to her niece and squealed, again, "So cute~!" She cooed over the boy, pulling him into a hug and squishing the side of his face in her breasts.

"Let go of me!" Ciel demanded, trying to push away from the woman. "Why do I have to be dressed up like this!?"

"What? Do don't like it?" Madam Red asked, bringing a gloved finger to her punctured red lips. "A lot of cloth was used to make that dress in France. The style is in vogue right now," Ciel glared at her, she wasn't getting his point.

"Why would I like it!?" He roared at the woman.

"Oh my, oh my," Sebastian smirked. "A lady should not be shouting loudly." Sebastian had been wearing a different disguise as well, but it is wasn't that far off from his usual uniform. His tailored, butler uniform had been swapped with one that resembled something of a tutor. He also wore oval-shaped thin glasses, which made Aries giggle whenever she looked at him.

Ciel cringed, "Sebastian... You..."

"Right! You have to follow instructions," Madam Red grinned, but her attention seemed to be focused on Sebastian, her gaze full of lust, but after a few seconds, she turned away. "Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the countryside, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, and Grell can be as he is."

Although everyone hadn't looked pleased with the roles forced upon them, Ciel was the first to speak up. "What about Aries?"

"Oh, don't worry about me~," she giggled. "You won't even notice I'm there~!"

"Besides, not many people know about Miss Aries either," Sebastian added. "Nobody would be able to recognize her." Aries nodded, grinned broadly at Ciel, but something else seemed to be disturbing him.

"Wait..." Ciel turned to Madam Red, a blush creeping up on his pale face. "Why is my role as 'your niece'!?"

"Because I've always wanted a daughter!" Madam Red laughed, "A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long, flowing dresses!"

"AND FOR THAT REASON YOU—" Madam Red pulled the boy close, hiding her mouth with a red fan.

"I was just joking," She chided, speaking much more softly and seriously now. "To have your cover blown as the Earl of Phantomhive would be troublesome, no?" Ciel scowled, pulling away from his aunt and Aries giggled at his reaction. "Firstly!" The woman had regained her loud voice, "Anyone who sees a one-eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know it's 'you'. Is this not the best solution~?"

There was a short pause as he thought over this logic. Aries watched amusedly as Ciel's face got more and more irritated when he realized she was right. "Besides!" Aries grinned at the boy, slinging a arm over his shoulder. "Look at that man right there," she pointed to a large man who was walking behind a few woman. "Rapist," she said in a low tone so only he could hear. "In fact, I believe that hmm... Two-thirds of the men here are like that, and that includes the Viscount, hehe~," Ciel cringed, but the girl hadn't stopped talking. "Dressed like that, you're practically a pig, hog-tied on a silver platter~."

"How is that supposed to help me?" He hissed, and Aries giggled, twirling a bit of his black, long hair in her fingers.

"Silly Ciel~" she teased. "How else do you expect to get close to him~?" Finally, she let him go, and bowed at him—something she had never done before, to him that is. "I'll have to go now, Silly Ciel, but just shout if you need me, hehe~!" Aries walked away from the four and disappeared into the crowd of people entering the bustling mansion.  
¥.¥.¥.¥.¥  
Ciel and Sebastian hid behind a table. Ciel was groping the table cloth as if his life depended on it. Sebastian hid beside him as his Young Master had a—very amusing—meltdown.

"If people find out I'm dressed like this, it'll be the ultimate humiliation for the Phantomhive family!" Ciel screeched, in a loud whisper.

"'Cuse me, sir," a man's voice spoke up and Ciel's face paled at the sound of someone noticing them. They looked up to see a dark-skinned man in a butler's outfit. He held a serving tray, full of small, identical deviled eggs. "Ya pullin' on the table, sir," he pointed to the end of the tablecloth where the oversized cake tittered over the edge. Ciel let go, but did not stand.

"O–Oh, I didn't notice," Ciel said, feigning a girl's voice by making his own higher and softer.

The man smirked at him, "S'all good," he assured. "Would ya like a deviled egg?"

Ciel shook his head, careful not to let his hat move, so it didn't expose his special eye, or show that it was merely a wig. "No thank you."

The man nodded, "Have a good night, sir." The man did a strange bow, similar... No, identical to what Aries had done last he had seen her. His eyes widened, now realizing that he referred to him as sir, not miss.

He gaped at the man, who was now grinned, a mischievous look gleaming in his, no her, eyes. "A–Aries!?"

She merely nodded once more, exchanging looks with Sebastian, who had also been smiling, also noticing it was his servant. "Have a good night, Silly Ciel~." She winked at him, before walking away and towards the direction of where Elizabeth had been looking for him.

He watched as she began to distract the girl, offering her the tray of deviled eggs. "I believe Miss Aries is providing a distraction," Sebastian said, smirking. "Shall we go?"

Ciel nodded and began to stand, not daring to turn back to Aries.  
¥.¥.¥.¥.¥  
After a decent amount effort, Aries managed to distract Elizabeth, and sending her to the other side of the room. Luckily, the music has changed and everyone began to dance once more. She recognized the song as a long one, and knew she'd have at least five minutes to carry out her plan.

Aries smirked, strategically walking behind a rather fancy woman talking with a well tailored man in a black and white suit. Aries carrying her tray of food, then, she slipped, sending it all over the woman. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" She apologized, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and beginning to wipe the woman's dress off. "Ah, I need more napkins," she turned to the man who the woman was talking with, and he looked nothing short of shocked. "Do ya think ya can ask him for some?" She jabbed a thumb in the direction of another servant, who as offering champagne to a guest.

The man nodded and rushed over, as she began to unravel the dress easily by using a kitchen knife she had found and cutting a lengthy ribbon that matched the dress off. Then, she slipped it up her sleeve, leaving it unseen.

"Ya hair, oh no, let me fix that for ya, ma'am," she came behind the woman before she could reply. Leaning closer, Aries squeezed her neck, and she let out a short gasp, before letting her head droop to her chest.

"Sleep. You are tired," Aries whispered, moving her hand to act as if she were helping the woman with something on her dress. "Sleep. You need to wash up. Sleep. Go to the bathroom." She snapped her fingers and the woman stood straight.

"Excuse me," she said with a smile and headed straight for the restrooms. Aries followed after her, inconspicuously. Finally, she had made it to the restrooms far down the hall. Three minutes had already passed.

Hurrying, Aries slipped out of her male disguise and into the restroom behind the woman. The woman was by the sink, washing her hands and rubbing her face with her dampened hands. "Hello dear," the woman smiled. "Are you lost?"

"N–No ma'am," Aries replied, with a smile. "I was walking down the hall and I found this." Aries held out the ribbon she had cut from the dress, innocently. "I saw you walk in here and it matched your pretty dress, so I thought it was yours..."

"Oh my, it might be!" She said, grabbing the ribbon.

"Would you like me to put it back on?" Aries offered. "My mum's a seamstress, you see. I know where it should go."

"Why thank you," the woman smiled kindly at her and Aries hurried behind the woman. Then, Aries squeezed her neck again, making her jump. "Sleep," the woman slumped against Aries and she struggled to regain balance. "You are hot. Sleep. You need to take off your dress. Sleep. Go into one off the stalls and sleep."  Aries snapped her fingers and the woman did just as she commanded, in a dazed fashion. As soon as she stepped out of the dress, Aries, stepped into it. She already was wearing a corset underneath her uniform, but had stuffed a few rags inside to give her more of a buff stature and to keep herself from looking like a girl.

Aries hurried out of the room, now wearing the woman's elegant blue gown that was a bit big on her, but she secured the ribbon around her waist, keeping it up. She took the woman's heeled shoes, gloves, and small purse, giving her a more height and elegance. Then, she used the powder and make-up woman kept in the hand purse, and applied it to her face as she walked down the hall and back into the ballroom.

The song just finished, and she spotted Ciel speaking with the Viscount Druitt, Aleistor Chamber already. Weaving around the room, she easily snagged two champagne glasses from a waiter and made it to Ciel. "There you are, Cecilia," Aries sighed, and Ciel looked at her, confused, but as didn't allow him to speak. "I was looking all over for you! I got your drink, here," she handed him the glass of champagne, and then looked at the Viscount.

"Oh, hello sir, I do not believe we have had the chance to meet," she smiled warmly at the man. "I am Gwendolyn Ridges, it is a honor to meet you, sir," then, Aries bowed, for the third time that night, and she noticed Ciel's eye widening.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Gwendolyn," the man gently took her gloved hand in his, kissing the backside of it. "Might I say, that is a lovely dress you are wearing."

"Why thank you, sir," she replied. "This is a extraordinary ball your are hosting. The music is amazing, but..." Aries trailed off, and the man rose a thin, manicured eyebrow.

"But?"

"Oh, I cannot help but feel unsatisfied," she sighed. "I don't suppose you might have something else more excitable that my sister and I may partake in...?"

"I do suppose I may have something," the man smirked, and Aries' eyes widened in delight. Then, Aries and Ciel heard Elizabeth stalking behind them. Ciel stiffened, but Aries hadn't reacted.

Then, Sebastian jumped up, and placed a large cabinet on the floor, blocking the Elizabeth's view. He was dressed up fancily and wore a masquerade mask on his face as a disguise. Posing as a magician, he called Lau out, to assist him in a magic trick.

"I do not remember having arranged this performance..." Aleistor muttered, but Aries smiled her dashingly.

"Is that so? This magician has been the talk of the night, sir! I personally take no interest in magic, but maybe you have forgotten scheduling it," Aries let out a delicate sigh. "You must feel stressed, maybe we may be able to help assist your nerves?" Aries purring tone was so delicate and soothing, that it even sent chills down Ciel's spine. This was so uncharacteristic from her usual perky and peculiar attitude. Had he not been in the middle of a investigation he would have felt the need to throw up his intestines.

"What a great idea," the man agreed, tugging at the bottom of Aries' chin, and again he earned a flutter of her lashes. "Come along, my beautiful robins~," he went to the curtains, pulling away at them and showing a hidden door.

Ciel and Aries began up the steps, due to everyone's attention at Sebastian and Lau's surprise magician act, nobody noticed the trio slipping in.  
¥.¥.¥.¥.¥  
The walk down the hall was brief, yet had a eerie atmosphere to it. "This hall seems to be quite lively," Ciel commented which completely contradicted it's cracked stone and dimly lit corners.

"I agree," Aries perked, smiling at the boy and he noticed something was certainly off about the girl. She was stiff in her movements and sweat was increasing on her brow. Her hands shook, but her face hadn't changed from its strange smile.

"The place well be going to will be even happier than that," Aleistor said, and Ciel tried not to seem suspicious. Luckily, the man's back was facing him, so he couldn't tell.

Finally they made it to a door and Aleistor held it open for them. Ciel immediately noticed how heavily fragranced the room was and said, "How fragrant." Ciel stumbled, the scent making his body feel weak and his head fell dazed.

"That's right," Aleistor agreed, a dangerous smile dancing his lips. The door closed behind the two, as Aries scrambled to get to it. She tugged on the handle, but it was locked, and they had nowhere to go.

"It reminds me... Of... Roses," Aries murmured before she fell to her knees, slumping beside the door, and Ciel soon followed suit.  
¥.¥.¥.¥.¥  
Aries was the first to wake up. She was tied up in a bird-like, human-sized cage, her hands bound in front of her and her feet under her. Beside her was a identical cage she could only assume was Ciel's because it had been covered in a heavy dark cloth, keeping her from seeing what was inside. In front of her were rows and rows of nobles, all dress fancily and eying her with greed.

"Our next item is a pure-blood African from deep within the forests of Uganda," she heard Alestior say, and she couldn't help but scoff at his assumption. "She is definitely a beauty, and one of the rarest items I'll be selling tonight! The bidding for this one will start at 800!"

Aries stood up straighter, and grinned at the crowd. It was a grin only a madman would be able to display, making the group of wealthy aristocrats seem rather disheveled. Nobody raised their hands to offer a bid and she saw sweat begin to bead on Aleistor's forehead.

"Please, do not be discomforted by her. She is has yet to be touched and—" then, Aries began to giggle, leaning against the door of the cage.

"Too easy~," she said and a second later, the bonds on her hands and feet became undone and the door opened. Aries heard a gasp as she stepped out of the cage and grinned at the people. "Hello everyone! I am your host for this evening! You may call me Aries, but, I'm not an Aries, though. I'm a Gemini. Anyways~," she began to stride across the stage, staring down at the shocked nobles. "I'm thinking of a name... Who wants to take a guess?" Nobody raised their hand. "No? Okay, here's a hint: Goodridge? The therapist a few years back? Things went wrong in his lab and he 'died'," a few of the crowd members looked surprised and she grinned. "Yeah, that Goodridge! Now we're on the same page, hehe~."

Aries jumped off the stage and the people and the front row moved their chairs back in a weak attempt to get away from the girl. "Goodridge was a strange man, I admit, definitely nothing short of crazy, but when he died he left a message. What was this message? I don't know, but I'm sure one of you do." She began to walk through the crowd. People made a desperate attempt to move their chairs away from her, creating a rather strange aisle.

"This man was the only man who knew the last words he said. That rules out any woman," she waved a hand in the air, as if to swat at a fly. Really, she was deducting in her head, narrowing down the search by slowly picking off all these nobles one by one. "He also needed to be a fellow therapist, or someone who worked with the mind and how it worked." That was about twenty people taken away, leaving only fifteen.

"Someone intelligent. He wouldn't leave information with a imbecilic human." Everyone was gone, and she blinked, backtracking, "No, wait. That's what he would want me to think. A human who's completely and utterly stupid. So stupid and so weak-minded that they wouldn't think twice about these words and write them off as babbles from a dying madman!"

This statement left two people. A man in the crowd and Aleistor Chambers himself. "Chambers wouldn't do, too unruly and might disclose the information to someone and thus make it useless. So," she turned to the man. He was a few rows away from her. He was very fat and had been staring at her wide-eyed when she met eye contact with him.

Aries raced over, slipping past chairs and over legs to the man, who had the crumbs of a cake all over his shirt. "What did he tell you!?" Aries demanded, and the man tried to move away.

"Wha–What did who tell me?" He demanded, sounding properly terrified. "I don't know! I–I'm innocent, I swear."

"Jonas Goodridge," Aries growled, raising the oversized man with her arm. "Therapist for asylum patients, ring a bell, Patrick?"

"H–How do you know my name?" He asked quietly, and Aries groaned.

"Stupid human," she grumbled underneath her breath. Grabbing the front of the man's shirt, she glared at him. "The question: what were the last words he said to you!?"

"Uh.... Uh... It was 'p–pigs don't fly'." Aries froze. Her face went stoic and her hands dropped to sides.

The entire room stared at the unresponsive girl, until finally Aleistor called someone to drag her away. A strong man lifted her off the ground like she weighed no more than a sheet of paper would, and brought her into the back and out of sight.

"I–I apologize for the disturbance," Aliestor said, as he continued with inhumane auction. "But, do not be alarmed! We'll continue with our auction, and our next item is from Asia..."  
¥.¥.¥.¥.¥  
Aries gasped when she woke up, sitting up straight. She was back at the townhouse in a big bed. She turned to see Sebastian standing beside her, pouring a glass of tea. "Aren't you quite the narcoleptic," he mused, handing her a glass. Aries took it numbly, staring at the substance. "'Pigs don't fly'? What an odd statement."

"... I'm an idiot," she murmured. "Of course he would do that. That bastard. Making my only clue a trap," Aries clenched the cup in her hands. "Such an elaborate trap too. I didn't think getting eaten alive was that painful..."

"Jonas Goodridge was a doctor, yes?" Sebastian continued. "He worked with asylum patients, but that doesn't explain how you knew of him. He died eleven years ago, so—"

"STUPID." Aries jumped up, spilling the tea all over the covers of the bed. "Pigs don't fly!? What was he trying to say!? He reinforced it with a trap, but it still has to mean something!" Her eyes began to dart back and forth, a her mind whirled with information.

She was running in her Mind Garden, darting through the elaborate maze, knowing the way like the back of her hand. She'd occasionally stop, and reach in the tall bushes that divided each area like a wall. She'd pull out a book full of information that she needed, but roughly put it back when it wasn't what she was looking for.

"Pigs. Pigs. Pigs. Pi—" she stopped and gasped, "A pub! That's what it was!" She snapped her eyes open to see Sebastian staring at her. "It's not nice to stare, Sebastian~," she teased, now bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What are you going on about?" He demanded, "Why did you need to know about a dead man?"

"Dead man?" She giggled, "Dead is only a adjective, Sebastian, and a rather odd one at that. I'd describe him as... Insane." Aries grinned at him, and began to go to the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I do believe that you should be the last one to claim someone to be insane, Miss Aries," Sebastian mused. "For you are hardly sane yourself."

"Of course I'm not sane, silly~," she giggled. "Why would I be? In fact, who is sane anymore? Sane is such a boring word. Sane. Ugh, I hate it. It makes my tongue sticky," she stuck out her tongue to him, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You know what's better? Annie Shepherman. But, I guess you can't be sane or insane when you're dead, hehe~!"

"You didn't answer my question," Sebastian said. "Why would you need to know Jonas Goodridge?"

"Who else do you think I get my insanity from?" Aries laughed, in front of the office Ciel sat in. "He's my father. But isn't doing the best job at it~," Aries giggled, but there was a bit of bitterness in her tone. "Never mind that, I wanna see a dead prostitute~!"


	7. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im sorry im sorry, im so sorry here you go... sorry for not updating sorry....

Chapter Seven:

"C... Cold..." Ciel murmured, wrapping his arms around his chest. Aries grinned at him, bouncing up and down where she stood. "Even if this is a poor area, and even if my normal clothes attract attention—"

"The clothes you are wearing right now isn't enough, right?" Sebastian asked, "And it looks like it's about to rain too." Ciel noticed that Sebastian unbuttoning his coat, but Aries placed a hand on his gloved ones.

"No, no, no Sebastian," she tsked him. "Giving him your jacket will only attract more attention." Aries looked back at the house and giggled again, "Although, it'll look kinda funny, don't'cha think?" She winked at Ciel and continued to jump and move erratically.

Ciel rolled his eye, "If we were to stand guard that guy would really come, right?"

"Mm," Sebastian nodded, buttoning back up his jacket. "Because there's only one entrance, and this is also the only path." Aries began to giggle again.

"So the murderer's next target is Maria Gale, who lives in that room?" Ciel asked, peeking over the wall to the lone door they stood by.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "I've told you many times; I haven't gotten it wrong."

"It's true that apart from missing their internal organs, they do have something in common."

"I wonder why they started murdering people," Aries inquired.

Ciel gave her a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"Why did the killer do it," Aries continued and giggled to herself. "Murderers are so silly to me~! Why do it in a messy way that would have them tracked back like this? If they wanted to murder prostitutes, then there could be much easier ways to do it. Killing someone in a bloody, messy fashion just is strange. They could've poisoned them, kidnapped them, or silently murder them, but rip open their insides and steal their organs? Doesn't that seem a bit... Much? This murderer is so... Peculiar! Why prostitutes and why their organs? If they had been ripped open the way they had, there was no way that it'd be salvageable for money. Besides, why go through so much effort to resell the organs of a woman after sewing them back up after murdering them? Such a messy, uncalled for murder... It's almost as if they wanted us to find them...?"

Ciel stared at her, his eyebrow ruffled as he processed her words. "Interesting theory," He murmured. "It makes sense t—" A scream of bloody murder nearly shocked him out of his skin. "Wha...?! But, no one went inside!" Ciel said, turning the corner easily.

Ciel barged through the door, and his blue eye turned to a saucer. "Don't look!" Sebastian said, clamping a hand over his eyes, but the damage had already been done.

Ciel's hands shook, his knees buckling at the sight of some much blood. He even felt a bit of it slowly drip down his cheek. The warmth of it made him feel more sick than he had already felt.

Sebastian looked over at Aries, expecting to find her in the same paralyzed state, but instead, she was smiling. Her eyes wide with excitement, darting over the woman's body, searching and scanning for deductions she kept in her mind. At a different, more proper time, he would ask her why she was so immune to such a gruesome sight.

But for now, he turned back to the murder scene, his hand hadn't budged from his young master's eyes, "That was rather over the top." Sebastian commented smoothly, "It's all over the floor..." The outline of a silhouette could be made out of the darkness of the room. They were tall, and the gleam of round glasses shined in the moonlight that pierced through the room. "' _Jack the Ripper_ ', no... _Grell Sutcliff_."

The brunette butler finally stepped out, his face full of guilt and sadness. There was blood staining his clothing, and face, which had a innocent countenance displayed, but it hasn't fooled Sebastian or Aries for a second.

"No–No!" Grell stammered weakly. It began to drizzle lightly, making the cold air drop a few degrees, "I heard cries and when I got here it was already—"

"Already _what_?" Sebastian stifled a mocking laugh. "We were _always_ right outside the _only_ door. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased? Do you still plan on pretending the state you're in? Isn't it enough, Mr. Grell? No... Even ' _Grell_ _Sutcliff_ ' must be fake." Sebastian let a small smirk stretch his lips. "Please stop the act, Mr. Grell. I must say its the first time I've encountered a human like you," Aries' grin stretched at his words. Whatever he had said pleased her somehow. "Didn't you act unconvincingly?"

There was a small pause. Then, Grell grinned. It was sharp-toothed, resembling something of a shark, and dangerous. His murderous intent tainted the air like red coloring in a glass of water. "Heh~. Is that so—?" Grell began to take of his clothes, revealing red clothing peeking underneath with every layer. "That's correct! I'm an actress~ and a top-rate one at that~!" With every movement, Grell began to change, his innocent, thick-headed, butler personality dropped as easily as the fake eyelashes attached to his eyes.

In seconds, the false butler was replaced with a redheaded person with long hair. The brown coat was replaced with a crimson red one that hang loosely around his shoulders and unbuttoned. He also wore grey vest on the inside and a pinkish button up shirt. "But aren't you the same, Sebastian?" Grell asked, turning Sebastian's question on him, but it hardly rattled him.

"This is the name Young Master gave me," Sebastian replied easily. "I am ' _Sebastian_ ' at the present."

"Oh the role of a faithful dog!" The man laughed as he replaced his glasses with rectangular ones, "Even though the handsome man of the faithful dog is rather nice~. Then, I am allowed to introduce myself Sebastian... No. _Little Sebast_ ~." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the unwanted — and unneeded — nickname. "I am the butler of the Bennett family, Grell Sutcliff!" After a second, he puckered his lips, winking at the man, "We're both butlers so, hello~!"

Sebastian looked completely unamused with the strange compliment — if it could even be called that. "Ah~! I can finally appear before you in my real form, because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup~?" Grell giggled to hisself, "It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was very surprised when I first saw you~!"

"Are you not the same?" Sebastian countered, ignoring the pouring rain that sent streaks of water down his face. "I've lived long enough. I've never hear of 'that kind of person' becoming a butler. You should have stayed neutral between God and humans... _Death God_." A chill rang through the air as the words left his mouth, and Aries couldn't stop her smile from widening. "Why did you chose to become a butler?"

"Don't say it like that," Grell scolded in a teasing matter, but brought his finger to his chin, trying to remember why. "Oh right! I was captivated by a woman~."

"And that woman is...?"

"You don't really have to ask, do you?" A feminine voice said and soon after, Madam Red herself stepped out of the home. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her expression was sour. "Sebastian."

Ciel moved Sebastian's had from his face to look at his aunt. "... Madam Red," Ciel said, his voice cold and emotionless.

"My calculations were wrong," she mused, her red lips turning upwards to a smirk. "Who would've thought that the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel."

"... From the beginning your name was on the list of suspects," Ciel finally spoke up. "However, Madam Red, your alibi was really quite perfect."

"How terrible Ciel," the woman mocked dryly. "You would really suspect one of your own?"

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend," Ciel replied. "In the list of suspects, any 'human' couldn't have done it... But, if the co-criminal was 'not human', then that is a different matter. To be able to access Maria's room without us noticing, you'd should have the ability to murder scene from the Viscount's place, right? And then to disappear from the party for a few minutes is something people wouldn't notice. The ones able to be ' _Jack the Ripper_ ' would be both of you. Madam Red _and_ Grell Sutcliff.

"The victims of Jack the Ripper, apart from being prostitutes and being left with no ovaries, also had one thing in common. They were all your patients at Central Hospital where you work, and all underwent a 'certain surgery'. The patient list setting out the operation where they'd all undergo, are here," Ciel pulled out a sheet with all the names crossed off on the list with the except of one. "The order at which the victims died correspond exactly with the patients on your operation list. The only name left in the list was Maria Gale. I thought that if I waited here, she would appear. However," Ciel turned his gaze to the ground and Aries rose an eyebrow. "... I could not save her..." Aries frowned, did he really think that they would be able to save her?

A soft, almost sad look, donned Madam Red's face, and she casted her gaze to the ground. "How unfortunate... My cute nephew... My sister's son... If you hadn't discovered this, we still could've played chess together... However," she clenched her fists into a tight ball. Aries grinned, things were finally getting interesting. Anger spread itself on Madam Red's face, tinting it a light shade of pink. Her nostrils flaring furiously, "I am not going to go easy on you anymore!"

A weapon appeared in Grell's hands on a circular formation with sharp blades around the edges. It was loud, like a automobile's motor, and had a red bottom that Grell firmly held unto. Grell swiped his lethal weapon at Sebastian, who moved Ciel behind him, and Aries sidestepped out of the way. Sebastian caught the strange weapon between his palms on the flat sides, keeping it inches away from making contact with his face.

"Wha—?! What is that!?" Ciel exclaimed, staring at the peculiar, loud weapon.

"In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool," Sebastian explained,  as Grell broadly flaunting off his weapon. "It's name is death god's scythe. The death god's scythe is a really troublesome thing. I've only seen this sort of thing for the first time..."

"A regular scythe is so old-fashioned, don't you think?" Grell purred, "The death god's scythe I'm using will play a duet with a soul's last moments! Of course, I guarantee it's be first rate!" Grell bragged, raising the weapon to his face. "This is a tool used by gods to slice through _anything_!" Grell's face changed to a seductive one, blowing a kiss to Sebastian. "I've always been downright honest, to the point where my body's gotten slow. I really want do a vigorous exercise _with you_ ~!"

Aries giggled madly at this, "If Silly Ciel ordered it, then he would~," Aries said, wiggling her eyebrows at Ciel, only to receive a disgusted look from him and his butler.

"Can you not say such revolting things? I'm working too," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Mm~ your so unfun!" Grell complained with a girlish whine. "This part of you I can't take anymore!" Then, his lips curled upwards into a toothy smile. "Oh little Sebast~ I do love red the most! Hair, clothes, lipstick! I love them all to be red!" Grell admitted, but his confession took a morbid turn. "That's why I love using fresh blood to make up for all those ugly women! The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?

"A cool man would use the colour of wild roses to dress up would definitely beautiful, little Sebast," Grell continued darkly. "I want to make you that beautiful wild rose colour, and tear your body up to its deepest core, little Sebast~!"

"Death gods should quietly capture their souls that are about to depart from this world. Butlers are supposed to follow their masters like a shadow," Sebastian commented. "To violate these two principles like you have makes me want to throw up."

At the insult, Grell threw a fit, "Hey! I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my make up or dressing up!"

"How shocking," Sebastian drawled, "And you still call yourself a butler?"

Grell smirked, "Heh, even if I'm like this, I'm still a butler of _death_!"

The tension rose at this statement, but Ciel was unaffected. "In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you! Capture them!" Ciel commanded, and Sebastian smirked, pulling his glove own with his teeth.

"Yes, my Lord."

Aries began to giggle, "Finally, something _interesting_ gonna happen!" Sebastian rolled his eyes as he peeled off his tailored jacket,  then rested it on Ciel's shivering shoulders and head.

"So that you won't become cold," Sebastian said. "When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare hot milk for you. I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it."

"Oya~!" Grell moaned, starting his strange motorized weapon again. "I won't let you three go easily! Lately, I've only been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied." Grell jumped high in the air, landing in between Senastiam, Aries, and Ciel. "If I am the one to be hunted down, I'd rather be the one to be doing the hunting, little Sebast~! Let's play a wonderful game of hide and seek!!"

Sebastian and Grell began to fight, doing a rather odd dance of cat and mouse. Sebastian evaded nearly every lethal swipe of Grell's scythe, but one of them grazed his shoulder. A strange cinematic record-like trails spewed from his arm, showing glimpses of the mansion, and Ciel's servants, including herself. 

Aries rose an eyebrow, what a peculiar weapon. "Why...?" Ciel muttered to his aunt, almost dejectedly.

"Why? You're asking me now, how do you expect me to answer?" Madam Red mocked, yet her posture was stiff. Her hands tightened around the knife that glinted in the moonlight, despite having wet droplets of water covering it. "You and I... Have become ' _guard dog_ ' and ' _sinner_ '. If you weren't the guard dog of this place and became the hunted one instead... Then there would be only one path for you!"

Madam Red came charging at Ciel. There was a flash, and then, the knife she held clattered on the ground with her arm twisted behind her back, and her body bent to Aries' level. "You are a broken human," Aries muttered into the woman's ear. "You lost your child, your husband, almost your social status. Everyone around you died, but, I'd expect no less from a false doctor who murderers her patients. After all these years, you repay your family — your sister — with this? With murdering innocent women? Do you know what goes on in their lives? Do you know what those woman think? Selling their bodies to men so that they may have the slightest chance in feeding their families at home?"

"You don't know anything!" Madam Red hissed, struggling against Aries' hold, glancing at her discarded knife.

"It's quite the contrary, actually," Aries giggled, "I know _everything_ . And I know a helpless bitch when I see one. You think you're special because you can't bear children? Why resort to murder when you could adopt a child? You're selfish, but I suppose it is only in your nature as a imbecilic human, of course." Aries pinched her upper spine, making the woman stiffen, then turned Madam Red's head so she'd look at her. "What might your sister say, seeing you murder woman in spite of their own choices?"

Madam Red pushed Aries to the ground, grabbing her knife immediately, she plunged it into the girl's chest over and over and over again, "You don't understand!!" She screamed. "You don't! You'll never know how I feel!!" Madam Red fell to her

A gun cocked behind Madam Red's head, "Huh, I knew you'd attack me, but didn't think you'd actually try to kill me!" Aries said behind the woman, keeping her weapon trained on her head. The woman gaped at her as she spoke, "Didn't think you'd have the heart to~. Hehe, this is why you're such a naïve murderer. So messy~, who would've cleaned that up?"

"But I—" Madam Red looked down, seeing the dead girl before her eyes, blood staining the damp streets making it extend. "You're dead, I just—"

Aries giggled, "Hehe~, nope! Hallucinations are fun, aren't they? You could make any one see anything, hehe! Unfortunately, that one'll only last a few more seconds. But, while I do have your attention," Aries stepped around the ridged woman, squatting down to her level, the gun still aimed at her. "I have a name that needs a bit more explaining before you die, so do you mind helping me out a bit?"

"Why would I help you!?" She spat, her hands gripping around the knife.

"Why because we're friends, silly," Aries giggled. "Friends don't kill friends, last time I checked, so here's the deal: I won't send a lead bullet through your inactive brain, and you don't attempt to embarrass yourself with that pitiful sheet of sharpened rock you called a weapon. Then, we exchange information and I'll be on my merry way~, hehe!"

"You don't have anything I want."

"Are you sure? Because, I believe the information of just who exactly sabotaged your carriage, murdering your husband and," Aries tapped the end of the gun on Madam Red's stomach, "... Offspring would be a great baby gift, don't you think?"

Madam Red's eyes widened and her grip on the knife loosened a hair, "Wh–What are you talking about!? The carriage wasn't... Nobody would—"

"Hey, why this person would do this isn't my problem," Aries shrugged carelessly, leaning over on Madam Red, ignoring her attempt to push her off. "Is it a deal, or do I have to paint a picture on the ground with your brains? I mean, I'm sure they'll be put to more use than they are in there," Aries tapped the woman's head with her gun. "Fertilizer, and all."

The woman stared at the ground, before swinging at Aries. Aries moved, but the knife still hit her collarbone, creating a large gash from her shoulder to the middle of her collarbone. "Do you really think I would believe your lies!?"

Aries sighed, "Well... It was worth a shot." Aries fired at the woman, but the bullet skimmed over her upper shoulder, just missing. Aries giggled madly, "Get it!? _Shot_! Heheh, I'm hilarious~."

Madam Red glared at her, "Missed."

Aries giggled, "Nope! Try again."  Grell shouted in pain behind Red. She whipped her head around to see him holding his arm, glaring at Aries, who was grinning maliciously and wiggled her fingers at him. Sebastian took this advantage to counterstrike against him, but it was no use if he still had that weird motorized weapon.

Madam Red lunged, at the girl, and Aries held her gun out to her, ready to shoot. Before she pulled the trigger, she saw Ciel staring at her, his bicolored eyes wide, expressing so much emotion, so much fear and terror. It differed from his usual monotonous face, that it startled her.

Aries hesitated, giving Madam Red the chance to plunge the knife into her lower abdomen. Aries winced as she fell on one knee, clutching her waist tightly. Her gun clattered to the ground as she pressed both hands firmly to her abdomen. Madam Red smirked at her, kicking her gun far away with her heeled red shoes.

"Not so talkative now, are you?" She hissed, kicking her in the chest. Aries coughed several times, blood staining the stone before her. Deciding that she wouldn't get up anytime soon, Madam Red, strode over to her nephew, clenching the bloody knife in her hand.

Aries yanked her shirt, struggling to tear it apart into strips, with the amount of blood she was losing, she'd fall unconscious in three minutes and be dead in ten, according to her calculations. She tore a long strip and quickly tied it around her abdomen. Aries pulled it tighter when she winced at how tight it already was.

Aries repeated the process several times until the shirt was reduced to useless shreds. Aries hit herself sharply in the face, in a weak attempt to keep herself from falling unconscious. She could hear the others talking, and someone screaming. Aries groaned, going into her Mind Garden for safety.

Everything was quiet. Birds still chirped softly in the air, small animals skittered from hedge to hedge. The sunshine warming Aries' dark skin, but not hot enough to blister her skin. She took a step, but winced, the blinding pain didn't seem to disappear like the chaos around her did.

Aries limped to the wall, grabbing unto the leafy branches for dear life, and began to pull herself along. She needed to stabilize her mind before he would be able to penetrate it again!

Aries moved as fast as she could—which hadn't been very fast, in her condition—trying to get to her most protected area in her Mind Garden. She didn't think he was able to infiltrate that, but... At this point, she truly didn't know what to think. He had gotten far past her greatest defenses, worked three steps ahead of her. He had a trap at every corner and she couldn't do anything about it except suffer!

Aries shook the thought out of her head, she didn't have time for that now! She knew she was almost there, the path was beginning to look very familiar. Just a few more steps and—

A sharp pain struck Aries' face and she flinched, immediately being ejected from her Mind Garden. It was a defense mechanism she created, if she was in pain, she'd be forcefully released. Aries hated it, but it certainly was a necessary evil.

Sebastian knelt before her, "Finally. I called you almost a dozen times, Miss Aries. You may be injured, but surely you aren't deaf." His tone was teasing, but Aries' eyes went wide, she could feel herself being pulled back into the darkest corners of her mind and locked away again.

"No! No! No!!" She screamed, but no sound was emitted from her. Instead he stood before her, his mouth curled upwards, and his dark eye gleaming with malice. Aries kicked herself for falling into another one of his traps! She should've ran faster!! Now she was going to die — again and again and again and—

"Don't worry love! Burning flesh is a great source of nutrition!" He bent over, picking up the bottle of alcohol and pouring it all over her. Aries trashed on the table, but with her arms being tightly bounded by the leather straps, it was futile. She could only watch as he lit a match and held it towards her face. She could feel the heat on her skin and she instinctively twitched away, making him cackle loudly. "Scared, are we? Don't worry! Don't worry! Burning is fun! Smoke is good for the lungs, yeah? Helps you grow strong and smart, haha~!" He dropped the flame on her nose and near instantly Aries' entire body engulfed in flames.


	8. 008

**Chapter Eight:**

As soon as Ciel, Aries, and Sebastian arrived back to the home, Sebastian sentenced Aries to three days of bed rest due to her stab wound. He had already had to restitched it twice because she was being foolhardy and reopened it. This turned into a intense game of cat-and-mouse where Aries was trying to get past Sebastian and cause wreak havoc in the manor.

On the first day, Aries attempted to climb out of her window on the third story, only to have Sebastian yank her makeshift bed sheet-rope down and drag her back in her room. Then, Aries made cleverly placed traps all around her room, and the top floor, getting Sebastian in quite a few of them. This resulted in them seeing who could out last each other the longest.

On the second day, Aries had changed the lock on the door, making lock from the inside, and then deliberately locked herself out of her room. This sounded much better in her head because Sebastian simply put her in another room. This resulted in Aries spending the afternoon changing the door knobs on all the rooms, and thus locking herself out, keeping her from being locked in any room.

Sebastian changed the locks while keeping her tied up on the bed in her room, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out.

On the final day, Sebastian suggested a truce — he didn't want to deal with the girl again, and she didn't want to be tied on the mattress. She would deliver the breakfast and lunch he prepared to Ciel, and he wouldn't force her to stay in bed, if she was careful. Aries agreed and that morning, she delivered Ciel's his breakfast.

Aries giggled as she pushed the cart into Ciel's room. Once she finished her sending him his food, she planned on riding it down the steps. That would be fun.

The thought made her giggle to herself set the cart by his bed and glancing over at Ciel. She spotted a copy of Edgar Allen Poe's writing, on the nightstand beside him. Aries smirked, ages ago. Ciel turned on the bed, his soft features twisted in discomfort.

Aries stepped over, "Silly Ciel, it's time to wake up~," she giggled, but the boy merely turned, ignoring her. "Ciel!" She shook him by the shoulders and he snapped up, in an instant a gun in his hands, his finger on the trigger and pointed between Aries' eyes. He was panting heavily, obviously just waking up from a nightmare.

"Don't... Don't touch me..." He panted, not lowering the gun.

Aries stared at him for a second, her mind running a mile a minute. Obviously just had a nightmare, probably from post traumatic stress. Keeps gun under pillow because he doesn't trust his staff. Get the gun out of hands, can easily be turned against him with a blow to the elbow crevice — would weaken him enough to get the gun away from her and in her hands. Still tense. Would shoot if provoked. High chance Sebastian could be in here in 6.5 seconds.

Calm him. Easier to get gun away if his heart rate is lower. With this thought, Aries smiled stepping away. This gave him the distance to breathe, and reassess the situation. The gun hadn't left his hands, but he was less likely to shoot her now, even if she attacked him. "Silly Ciel. If you have both hands on that gun, you won't be able to drink your tea." She stated, moving to the side of the cart so she could pour his tea and he had a clear view of her doing it. If he couldn't see her hands, he would most likely think she was preparing something dangerous.

Ciel said nothing, so Aries continued, "It's Assam black tea with added milk. Sebastian made the milk tea. The properties in milk effect the chemicals in one's brain and helps to calm down their nerves that get riled up with adrenaline. That's why you drink it before you go to sleep. I don't know much about it, I'm lactose intolerant." Aries turned and handed the tray to Ciel, giggling, "And, it helps after nightmares, silly Ciel."

Ciel reluctantly took the tray and began to sip his tea. Aries grinned and sat down on the bed beside him, picking up his book. "I love Poe's work. He's amazing," she grinned. "His best one was ' _Tell-Tale Heart_ ', hehe."

Ciel nodded, "When did you start reading his work?" He asked curiously.

"Long time ago," Aries smiled, "I think when I was five or so. Finished one of his books in two hours." She grinned at him lopsidedly, "Ah, the good ol' days."

Ciel rose an eyebrow, Aries never spoke of her past much. "Did Sebastian happen to tell you my schedule?"

"Yep!" She grinned, "Made me repeat it three times, hehe. ' _Today, you'll need to assess the files send by the company. And, you'll be having Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth as guest in the afternoon. Then—_ '"

Ciel gasped, almost choking on his tea, and stood abruptly. "Oh no!"

Aries frowned, "What?"

"Hurry up and make preparations," he ordered, swiping a coat from the bottom of his bed. "Hurry!"

"Why?" Aries frowned. He was he looking to impress? No. The Marchioness would be his aunt, and since he wants to be in such a hurry, she's probably really punctual and serious. "Oh," Aries muttered, "She's a hard-ass isn't she? But, it's only ten AM, she can't come that early—"

Ciel glared at her, "Don't play the role of a fool, Aries!" Ciel snapped, and Aries rose an eyebrow, "This is Aunt Francis we're talking about!"

**¥.¥.¥**

By the time the Marchioness arrived, the manor had mere seconds to spare. They spent the last hour fixing up the manor until there wasn't a speck out of place.

Sebastian promised Aries that she could play ' _deductions_ ' on the woman — to herself, unfortunately — if she helped straighten up. If not, she was to stay the day in the cellar since she seems to enjoy jumping from three story windows. Aries reluctantly agreed, not wanted to be trapped in the cellar, and she also wanted to examine the woman.

Ciel was barely prepared — mentally and physically — once the Marchioness arrived. His hair was unkempt and his shirt miss-buttoned. He was still feeling somnolent as well, but tried not to show it.

Aries and Sebastian stood behind him, Aries bouncing on the tips of her toes, extremely excited. She watched eagerly as the Marchioness stepped out of the cart. The Marchioness had strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes, just like her daughter. Her face was pulled into a stern expression and she didn't look easy to please at all.

Aries quickly began deducing her. Powerful. Strong. Independent. Punctual and competitive. Judging by the wear on her gloves, she used many weapons, revolving around firearms and swords. Married, two children, one for each gender.

The Marchioness stepped forward, gracefully. Elizabeth, who had been standing at her side, smiled, mirroring this patience — which was completely out of her character. "It has been a while since we last met, Marchioness Middleford," Ciel greeted with an uneasy smile. "As always, you have arrived earlier than expected."

"Forget the formal greetings," The Marchioness said, looking at her nephew. "Anyway, Earl Phantomhive, with that ' _out-of-bed_ ' look, I can presume you have just awaken?"

"Ah~!" Elizabeth squealed, hugging Ciel around the neck, thus breaking her patience composure. "The Ciel who had just woken up is _so_ cute!" Ciel let out a dying gasp, since his cousin was blocking his airways.

" _Elizabeth_!" The Marchioness snapped. "It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions! Also, you should be greeting him first!" Elizabeth deflated at her mother's scoldings, allowing Ciel breathe. "Even though this is where I have lived  
In the past, I have emphasized that you must still behave like a refined young lady!"

"Sorry," Elizabeth gasped, as if she had suddenly been shot down, and released Ciel. "I'm so sorry, mother." The Marchuoness' stern expression didn't falter, but she did turn to Sebastian who bowed.

"It has been quite a while!" He greeted, "Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth. Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way here." The Marchioness' stern look intensified, making Sebastian smile nervously. "... May I ask... Is there something on my face...?"

"That face of yours! It's still the same as ever," The Marchioness suddenly snapped, glaring at him. "What indecent looks you possess!"

Sebastian chuckled nervously, "I was born this way—"

"And also!" She snatched Sebastian's fringe, yanking it, making him bend backwards to look at her. Aries fell into a fit of giggles as the woman continued.  Ciel was snickering as well, but not as freely as Aries. "Both the Master and his butler are alike. The two of you are obviously men, yet both of you keep your fringes long. Seeing it irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka!"  The Marchioness whipped out a fine toothed comb and Ciel paled.

"Aunt? Aunt, wait... Wait a minute!" He tried to protest, but it was too late. In minutes both Ciel and Sebastian had their hair combed back and straight. Both of them stood, straining to keep the smile on their faces. "I'm really sorry that I had to trouble you with this, Aunt Francis..." Ciel said. Aries stood behind the two males, trying not to be seen, but the Marchioness spotted her too.

"And who are you?"

"That is Aries. She is one of the house servants," Sebastian replied.

"Why are you slouching!?" Aries stiffened as the woman began to scold her too. "Stand straight! And, why is you hair so unkempt!? You are a lady, set an example!" The Marchioness went behind the girl and began pulling her hair up, but her fine toothed comb could barely go through her forever knotted curls, so she just tied it back so tied that Aries felt like her face was going to rip in half. She smoothed down the rest of Aries' messy dark hair, and huffed. "Really now!"

Sebastian and Ciel snickered at the girl who was trying desperately to loosen the pony tail. "I came to conduct a surprise spot-check and you are still lazing around, like usual. Also, your butler is _still_ as indecent as ever." Sebastian's face fell at her criticism, and Ciel simply smiled, nervously sweating. "Bear in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is marrying in the future!"

The Marchioness stood tall, pointing a finger at the trio. "I am going to retrain you today! I am going to do an extensive check. Firstly, I am going to check the inside of your house! Unruliness in the living environment is the thing that leads to the heart being unruly."

"In that case, allow me to lead the way!" Sebastian smiled, despite his discomfort.

Ciel was not convinced that this would impress his aunt and began to pull on Sebastian's tailcoat, trying to signal him away. "Hey... Hey..."

Sebastian gave his young master a smile and placed a gloved finger to his lips. "Please be at ease, I have already ensured that everything is in place yesterday." Sebastian gave his Young Master a wink, and Aries giggled.

**¥.¥.¥**

"Firstly, I'll lead you to explore the garden," Sebastian announced to their guests. The Marchioness' stern look hadn't left her face since the moment she stepped out of the carriage. "The winter roses brought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful." Sebastian opened the door and Aries giggled madly as he closed the door again promptly.

"I have made a mistake," he admitted. "I actually wanted to let you explore the main hall."

"Why?" The Marchioness demanded, "Since we are already here, we should start exploring the garden!"

"No. Please come to the main hall. This way, please," Sebastian smiled, showing them the direction they were to be going. "It is currently the time whereby the roses of the Christmas season as well as those bought recently from Germany bloom at their peak. Please come to the main hall as the view of the flowers will be better, you will be able to see the garden from there. It is our wish to provide you with the best scenery of the blooming flowers in the day."

Reluctantly, the Marchioness followed his instructions as Sebastian led them away from the garden to the main hall. "I have refurbished the main hall a few days back," Sebastian told the woman. "I took the liberty to order a wallpaper with the lovely design of France..." He trailed off, then quickly closed the door, and Aries couldn't stop her giggles, even when tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "I have made a mistake."

He turned, pointing the other way. "I think we should proceed to the greenhouse to have tea."

"Why? I thought we were here to view the main hall?" The Marchioness challenged, sounding rather irritated.

"No. We shall have tea first," Sebastian insisted. "The two of you have been stuck in a cramped carriage for such a long time, both of you must be tired. I'm so sorry for not realizing this sooner... I have already set up a resting corner in the greenhouse. Anyways, please proceed there to help yourself to the snacks and enjoy a cup of tea!"

Once we arrived to the greenhouse, Sebastian turned to the Marchioness spoke again, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the very greenhouse he spoke of was just blown to pieces. "I have coincidentally purchased some excellent tangerines from Spain and I have been intending to use Ceylon tea grown in Dimbulla to serve you orange-flavoured black tea." Finally, he turned looking at the remains of the house. He was silent, the smile frozen on his lips. Aries was cackling, rolling on the ground and holding her stomach, but nobody paid her any mind.

"Have you made a mistake again?" The Marchioness asked, mockingly. "You're such an indecisive man!"

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian apologized with a bow. "My way of handling matters are just too..." Sebastian paused, and you could see the idea forming in his head. "Oh, I just remembered that there _is_ a place which I have been intending to let the Marchioness explore. Even though it might not be suitable for ladies to explore it... Anyway, let us all head to the stables!"

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries giggled as she stroked the side of one of the horse's face. He let out a breath and his body shuddered in pleasure. Aries grinned, and then rubbed his ear, which made him press his face against her arm. "What do you think of this, Marchioness?" Sebastian asked, showing her the dark bluish-black horse that was across the stable from where Aries was. "I specially bought a horse with a blue-black coat as the Young Master's personal horse. It has always been my wish to show the Marchioness."

"Whoa," The Marchioness exclaimed, for once pleasantly surprised as she rubbed her chin, examining the horse. "It is indeed a splendid horse! It has a nice build and possesses a good look..." She paused, "Oh, yeah!" The Marchioness turned to Ciel, who was standing beside her. "Ciel, do you want to go hunting with me right now?"

Ciel blinked, surprised at the sudden offer, "With Aunt...?" He murmured. Aries could understand his hesitation. The woman was obviously a professional huntress, anyone could tell, and she was a stubborn woman as well. Anyone in the right mind would decline the offer on the spot, if they knew what was good for them.

However, Aries knew Ciel was not that kind of person. He needed his aunts approval, mostly for his sell confidence and to boost his ego. If he won this competition, he would surely relish in it, and be prideful. Simultaneously, it would prove to his aunt that he was capable of being a suitable husband for Elizabeth. If she agreed he was, then Aries could only imagine what the boost of the Phantomhive name if a stern woman like the Marchioness whom nobody seemed to be able to please, gave her only daughter to the Earl of Phantomhive. To agree to this would result in a win-win situation, and he couldn't possibly give up the offer.

"This gives me the opportunity to observe what sort of man my daughter is going to marry. Or, perhaps..." A taunting smile danced the Marchioness' lips, "Hunting is too strenuous of a task for the Earl Phantomhive who possesses the small skinny build of a girl?" Aries cackled at that remark, and Ciel sent her a glare. She didn't stop, because her words were very true.

"Alright!" Ciel snapped, his tone a bit angry, "Sebastian, go make the preparations." Sebastian bowed and left, not before dragging Aries away as well.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries sat in one of the trees, swinging her legs freely. She and Sebastian had finished preparations and Sebastian had left to lead the others to her location where they would begin. Aries giggled to herself, seeing Ciel and his guests on the horses, coming towards her. She jumped off the tree, and hurried over, "This is going to be interesting!" She giggled to herself, as Sebastian halted the horses.

The butler rattled off the rules, and Aries sighed, disinterested in such trivial things. "We shall begin now," Sebastian announced, pulling out his pocket watch. "The time limit is three hours."

"I shall see you later, Ciel," the Marchioness said, rearing her horse and riding away.

"Lizzie, you should get off the horse," Cuel suggested, but was met with only his fiancée's confusion.

"Eh!? But I am seldom able to be with you like this..." The sound of shotgun rang in the air, and they both went silent.

"1-0," The Marchioness announced, a smugness to her tone.

"The Marchioness certainly lives up to her name, as she manage to shoot down a bird as soon as the competition started," Sebastian mused. "She seems like she's a bit too touch for someone like you, Young Master." Ciel glared and cocked his gun, causing Lizzie to cry out, and duck her head.

"Even though I feel a little bad towards Aunt Frances, I'm not losing anything that has competition written all over it." He helped her of the horse, easing her to the ground. "Lizzie, stay here with Sebastian as it is going to be dangerous, understand?" The young girl nodded and Ciel smirked and rode off, more than ready to defeat his aunt.

All was silent for a moment before Elizabeth spoke up, "... I'm so relieved," she admitted, and Aries and Sebastian turned to her. "Ciel has finally returned to his normal self. Because Ciel was so close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want any more unhappy memories to befall Ciel. That is why I always try to cheer him up, using my own methods. The don't normally produced the desired effects, though." Elizabeth let out a giggle as she said, "I tend to overdo things, and anger him him the process."

Sebastian bent down to one knee and looked up at the girl, a polite smile on his lips, "I am sure that the Young Master, has kept your concerns in mind."

"Hee-hee! Thank you, you are so kind, Sebastian!"

Two more gunshots fired and Sebastian checked his pocket watch and spoke up, "5-4. The competition seems to be heating up. We would cheer them on."

Lizzie laughed and agree do, but Aries was silent, her eyes narrowed as she looked into the forest, frowning. "Miss Aries?" Sebastian said, noticing the peculiarity of her actions. She was never this silent, ever. "Is everything alright?"

Aries was quiet for a moment, but grinned at Sebastian, "Yep! This is boring though, I'll head back to the manor. If something interesting happens, tell me!"

Sebastian rose an eyebrow as she began to walk away. He reached out to grab her shoulder, but Aries' small hand caught his wrist before he could touch her. Her body language was tense, but she exhaled and smiled at Sebastian, "Don't worry~," she giggled, letting go of his arm. "You'll see me soon~!" With that comment, she briskly walked away.

**¥.¥.¥**

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Aries could tell, the forest's floor was covered in animal tracks, as the leaves on the trees slightly disheveled. It all looked too perfect. Too perfect enough that no one would suspect anything, except Aries that is.

Aries felt like he knew that as well, and she was stupidly walking in a trap, despite the obvious warnings. That's why she walked away from the others, and had been gone for nearly an hours now. He was more likely to attack the others if it meant using them as leverage to take her. Or, he would simply take them, use them in torturing her, like he had done last time.

Aries knew he knew her location, he had known from the start, but didn't do anything about it. Why!? To give her the sense of false security? To make her feel attached to someone again before ripping it away!?

Aries has to physically stop in her tracks, and inhale. Getting upset would only give him a better chance to attack. She'd need a level head when facing him, or at least a clear plan to use if things didn't work out. As she walked, she began to create this plan, deciding what she would do, or where she would go, if things didn't turn in her favour.

"Aries!" A voice called, and Aries stiffened, looking around for the source. "I'm so glad you could join us!" A man stepped out from behind a particularly thick tree. He wore a black suit and trousers, and pointy black dress shoes. Over his suit was his signature doctor's coat, that was worn and torn at the edges and the sleeves signaling its overuse. The man was old, looking to be in his forties. He wore rectangular glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose and had dark brown eyes behind them. His skin was a bit lighter than Aries and his wild hair was grown out. He had it combed down and pulled back behind his head. His face was clean shaven, matching his somewhat fancy look, and his mouth was twisted into a crude smile.

Aries took a step back, only to find a big dog behind her, growling angrily. She glared at the man, who was still smiling happily, "Come, come, everyone is waiting on you!" He urged her forward, and so did the dog. If she didn't walk fast enough, he would bite her ankles, encouraging her to hurry up. Aries resisted the urge to kick the dog as she followed the deranged man.

He led her to a table that was equipped with a tea set. Three children were tied in chairs around the table, tears streaming down their cheeks. It took one look to tell the children were city orphans, usually considered the scum of the earth. They still wore rags, despite the chilly weather, and were probably no older than ten. Nobody would miss them, and they were easy targets, snatching a few from the streets when he needed to 'restock'.

"Please 'elp us, miss," the oldest one, a boy, begged. Aries gave the boy a hollow look before turning to the man again, who was pouring tea through broken porcelain cups.

"What do you want, Jonas?" Aries demanded, and the man, Jonas Goodridge, laughed.

"Join us, join us!" Goodridge encouraged, waving to the table. Aries slowly sat at one of the seats, after checking to make sure there weren't any traps set in place for her. "Here, have some tea!" He said, handing her a cup with holes poked on the sides. It was streaming hot, and had already spilled out and only left left than a sip left. Aries didn't drink it, and the man handed the other children cups as well. They couldn't drink it, of course, so it just spilled on what little clothes they were wearing.

The children began to scream, as the 'drink' spilled onto their skin, eroding the skin away, exposing tendons and flesh. From there, it continued, and spread slowly like a disease. Aries remained impassive as their cries fell deaf on her ears. "You made some friends, yes?" Goodridge asked, biting into a scone. He offered Aries one too, but she declined.

"Yes, and I am quite fond of him as well," Aries stated. "I believe I made myself very clear when I said I did not with to affiliate with you anymore."

"But I wanted to see my lovely daughter," He smiled wide, exposing yellow, crooked teeth. Aries didn't respond, "I've been ever so lonely when you left us. Won't you come back. I promise it'll be more fun this time! I'll even let you dissect a child, hmm? Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Aries merely glared, "No, it does not. What I would like to know is what you did to my head?" Aries could barely keep the anger out of her voice, as she spoke. He, on the other hand, looked delighted.

"Oh, you've found my little presents! I thought you would enjoy it! It definitely suits you! You do love surprises after all."

"I hate surprises," Aries deadpanned. The children's screams had died out, leaving the smell of burning flesh lingering in the winter air.

"Well, they were good surprises, so you are very much welcome."

"How do you undo it?" Aries demanded.

Jonas frowned, perplexed, "You don't enjoy your gifts?" He sighed, but a smirk was on his lips, "You always were quite the spoiled one." Aries froze. She could feel another one of his hallucinations beginning. She jumped up, backing away, trying desperately to forget the words, but she could feel herself slowly losing her fragile grip on reality. She tried to run, but found the dogs, now turned to full-size hellhounds, blocking her path. Aries swore, the tea! The tea causes hallucinogenic too!?

"Leaving already? You haven't even finished your tea~," he laughed, and Aries' hold got that much weaker.

Aries ran, sliding underneath the long legs of the hellhounds and sprinting away. She could hear the dogs chasing closely behind her as she zigzagged through the trees. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as she ran. Aries had to get back to the manor. If she collapsed in the forest, he would find her in seconds.

She could feel the hallucination taking hold of her mind. Spiders. They were crawling all over her body, building their nests in any opening they could find. Aries stumbled, trying to bat them off even though she knew they weren't there. The hellhound got to her, biting her arm, sinking its teeth into her skin. Aries screamed, barely registering unholstering her pistol and shooting it. The hound fell away, a bullet in its eye.

Aries ran again, adrenaline and fear giving her a boost, making her run faster than she should've. A few times the hounds would get to her, scratching her back, biting her arms or legs, but she realized they were not tackling her. They weren't trying to stop her. He wanted scare her. He was making a point. He knew her location, and could take her away whenever he wished. As long as he was alive, there would be no where where she could be safe.

Aries made it to the Phantomhive property, as heard a sharp whistle. The hounds stopped following her, but that didn't stop her from running. Aries made it to the kitchen door, and tried the knob. It was locked. It took Aries ten seconds to pick the lock and allow herself inside.

Sebastian stood at the door, just a second too late to open the door. He looked down at Aries as she stumbled a few steps, allowing him to close the door behind her. "And where have you been?" He asked. Aries was unable to give an answer because her knees gave way underneath her. She tried to grab unto the counter, but missed, and collapsed on the floor.


	9. 009

**Chapter Nine:**

Aries stirred, slowly moving to sit up in the bed. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. Her head pounded, probably the after effects of that drug he gave her. Aries heard the door open, and she turned sharply.

Sebastian stepped into the room, a smile on his lips. Aries looked down, holding her head. "It seems you have awoken, Miss Aries," Sebastian mused, obviously relishing in her discomfort. "You were asleep for quite a while. Young Master ordered me to attend to you, he would like to go back into the city soon and requires you to be at peak performance. Whatever drug was in your system must have done quite a number on you, however—"

"What kind of demon _are_ you?" Aries asked, and Sebastian stopped speaking.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" He asked, handing her a cup of tea, but she didn't accept it.

"It makes no sense why they would just..." Aries squinted into nothing, but winced, "Damn, my head." Sebastian sighed, but stepped over. He tore off his glove with his teeth and placed a bare hand on her head.

"You're running a bit of a fever. I would advise you to take it easy, Miss Aries," Sebastian spoke, stepping back, but she closed her eyes, going into her Mind Garden.

The sunny skies had became thick with clouds and mist rolled over the grounds. She slowly searched the hedges, looking for anything that could help explain something to her. She sluggishly stumbled from side to side, tripping on invisible cracks in the stone occasionally. Aries remembered dabbling in a bit of demons, after she had gotten her mark.

She heard a lot from those around her and decided to save it for later. Had it not been for Goodridge, she would he probably died being used as a sacrifice. He wanted to preserve her mind, and although experimenting and breaking her will wasn't the most comfortable way, she was still alive, so she had been minimally grateful for that.

Aries struggle to focus, demons that could... Ward off Hounds. They had to be really powerful in order to do that. Based on pre-existing theories with devil's worship and the existence of demons, there had been some kind of hierarchy with them, which explained why some could command the will of Hounds and others couldn't. It went the same with Hounds as well, more powerful ones were attracted to them while others weren't.

Aries stuck her hand in a bush, pulling out a book, Sebastian caused the Hell Hounds to flee, or else they would've attacked her on Phantomhive property. However, Aries knew that her entrance point from where she came was not the entirety of Phantomhive property, it was only the edge of the Manor's green land, which was usually trimmed by Finnian, however had been neglected today.

He had to be a high level demon, to cause nearly five Hounds to run away from his presence. Which brought the question, why was he here? Unfortunately, she didn't know the details of demon summoning. She vaguely knew about contracting due to her observations in the cult, however she knew nothing of the process and how they managed to succeed.

Aries drew of her Mind Garden and back to reality. She groaned, her head feeling dizzy, "God... Goddamn," she groaned. Usually his drugs didn't leave that kind of effect.

"If you are done daydreaming," Sebastian spoke, handing her back the tea. "Then, I highly suggest you get some more rest. We can discuss what happened when you feel better."

Aries shook her head, moving to get out of the bed, "There's too much. I need to find out where—" Sebastian threw a butterknife at her, which he anticipated and caught. "Thank you!" Aries piped, any recognition of exhaust leaving her. "Finally got my hand one one of these things," Aries grumbled, holding the knife to the light.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian demanded, realizing belatedly that he hadn't yet put his other glove on, and began doing so. However, it was too late.

"You don't have them!" She giggled, coming out of the bed. "You can't be human, hehe~."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sebastian demanded, a tad bit upset they had gone back to this topic.

"Finger tracks," Aries giggled. "I have been able to check because you're always wearing those gloves, and whenever you do take them off, you never touch anything that I can use to check! But now, I finally found out!"

"What are finger tracks? Miss Aries, I believe you are just being quite delusional and—"

"Nope," Aries replied, a large grin on her face. "I didn't nearly get killed and kidnapped so you can complain, silly, silly, silly! Now, quiet down so I can talk." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a hard glare, but allowed her to continue.

"Good~! Finger tracks are the tracks you leave behind when you touch something, except when you're wearing gloves. If you look close enough, you can even see the spirals on your finger too! Well, you can't but—"

"And why can't I?" Sebastian replied.

"Because only humans have them. As soon as demons are created, they are made in order to keep them from being tracked down! So, that means nearly everything is near generic, however it changes upon your level as you rise in their hierarchy." Aries skipped back to the bed laying down with hands under her head. "As you grow, you progressively get more changes, and he higher you get, the more control over it you have. Eventually, you become like human in nearly way, except in ways that can leave you to getting tracked back to who created you, and causing them to get in trouble. A feared, well known demon like yourself gets a lot of love by your followers, however you don't have much control over your contracts, seeing as you can't establish any ground rules with your contracts that keep you safeguarded, you're not that level yet." Aries wondered why he waited for so many children to be murdered before he picked Ciel.

"I needed to confirm whether you were, or weren't a demon," Aries admitted. "Although it was pretty obvious, I needed evidence."

"And your evidence was a butterknife not having ' _finger tracks_ '?" Sebastian asked, sounding incredulously bored.

"Nope, don't just jump to conclusions," Aries giggled, rolled over the side of the bed to stand in front of him. "I knew you were a demon when the hounds refused to few near the Manor."

"What hounds?" Sebastian scoffed.

"The ones genetically grown by Jonas Goodridge in order to create his own species of demented animals," Aries replied. "Horrid looking things and they smell rather terrible, however they are hell hounds!"

"What makes them Hell Hounds? What if they were simply big dogs. You said he genetically mutated them to be bigger and more vicious. Humans often find themselves over exaggerating situations, not to mention that you were quite heavily drugged. Seeing hallucinations wouldn't be uncommon and—"

"If," Aries began, "If they were regular dogs, then they would have no reason to not chase me all the way to the manor. They smelled you, a higher demon, in the vicinity, and reacted accordingly — with fear. None of the other workers in this manor expresses any kind of... Basic intelligence, and they are all so awfully human. It couldn't be Ciel because he has the contract on his eyes, which meant there was simply one other person~!"

Sebastian stared at the girl, "If you are done sleuthing, then—"

"Oi! Don't change the subject on me!" Aries hissed, "I won't tell anyone, silly, I need to know one thing."

"What is that?" Sebastian replied, his tone harsh, but he would be willing to hear her out if she asked hard enough.

Aries' grin widened, everything was falling right where she wanted.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries couldn't help skipping through the streets as he walked ahead of Ciel and Sebaatian. She hummed an unknown tune, and smiled from ear to ear. A murder~! And by the way the papers described it, it hadn't even the first time it happened! The Queen wanted Ciel on the case immediately in order to ease the civilians, and of course he accepted.

Aries came to a halt as she approached the scene of the crime, her dark eyes glistening raptly. Two men stood in front of the bodies, and Aries recognized one of them from Ciel's billiard's game a while back, and knew he had been the police commissioner. He had an agitated look on his face and was crumbling a paper in his hands, the one of the few that had been attached to the hanging bodies. The other man was irrelevant.

"That's obstructing evidence~," Aries sang as she stepped into the crime scene. The two men turned to her, as well as several officers who had been standing around as well. One of them came up to her, but she ducked underneath his arm and out of the way. "And here I thought as the police commissioner, you'd be setting more of an example, not throwing a hissy fit!" She giggled, as another man attempted to seize her from around the waist.

"Who is this?" The irrelevant man spoke. Aries looked him over. He was an assistant, but had exceedingly low intelligence. She didn't want to bother her time with him, however, he held a clip board in his hand, and was writing things down. That could be used. "You can't be here!"

"You know, telling people they can't go somewhere _really_ makes them wanna go there," Aries spoke, giving him a playful laugh. She came and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, patting the opposite side she stood. He turned, and Aries used her other hand to subtly numb his hand so he wouldn't feel it as she slipped the clipboard away on a blink of the eye. "Besides, can't blame me for wanting a bit of action~!" She let the man go and he glared at her.

"Sorry to be such a brat," Ciel spoke up once he and Sebastian finally caught up to them. "Aries, don't be a bother."

"Silly Ciel, I was just having fun~!" She giggled, but came to his side.

"How the hell did you three get in here!?" The assistant snapped, advancing on the trio, but the commissioner held his hand out to stop the man.

"Lord Phantomhive," The commissioner spoke in a clipped tone, "Why are you here?"

Ciel chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old, pathetic hunting dog." Aries handed Ciel the clipboard and he gave her a slight nod of the head. The assistant looked stunned, suddenly realizing its disappearance — and probably the lack of feeling in his right hand.

"What the—?!"

"Hmm... Is that so," Ciel murmured as he read through the text. "A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see... The victims are not dead."

At the public disclosure of such information, the commissioner reacted, sweat increasing on his brow, "Don't just...!"

Ciel whipped out his invitation with a special stamp from the Queen herself and waved it in the commissioner's face. "If it was just a highwayman, I wouldn't get involved. However, I will not sit backs and watch the royal family get insulted."

The commissioner went silent, unable to refute Ciel's claim, and Ciel gave him a cocky smirk as he continued. "The criminals are described as ' _chosen children of sloth and depravity_ ', which is quite accurate. I would agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts."

"They are cowards who were two busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes," The commissioner commented. "Most of them are upper class people in this so-called ' _Great Britain_ '."

"Upperclass... How worthless... Anyway," Ciel agreed, then pointed to a significant mark on the document. A simply drawn tongue, "What's this mark?"

The commissioner went beet red, clenching the fist that held the paper and Aries couldn't help a giggle. She always found it interesting when people changed colours! "He's making a fool of us British and the Queen! What an idiot!" The man raged, "Targeting only those who return from India, meaning the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar, Indian barbarian!"

"Well, that message was quite clear," Aries spoke, and giggled a little. "You humans sure are quite dense, can't even tell red from blue~!"

The assistant glared, "Shut up!"

"Now, now, that wouldn't do us any good," Aries giggled, "Someone has to make a decent evaluation to the conversation, and to leave you all the work would be rather burdensome. I don't believe you'd have the brain capacity to even prospect what it may feel like, much less try it." Aries laughed and the man went as red as his boss.

"Aries," Ciel spoke in a warning tone.

"Oh, lighten up, Silly Ciel, I'm only having fun," She giggled. "What else am I to do if I can't play deductions?" Aries gave a false pout, "A girl has to entertain herself somehow~..."

Ciel rolled his eye, and continued to speak, "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in east side. I can see even city Yard don't know what to do with such a dark street like east end," Ciel mocked. "It's hard to identify the route and the exact number of suggests, right?" The officers didn't reply, but their silence was an answer in itself.

"So I'll just make a move in my own way," Ciel finished, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "I want to return to the Manor house quickly. Sebastian, did you memorize the documents?"

"Yes," the butler replied.

"And are your deductions done, Aries?"

"For the most part," she replied with a shrug. "I'll fill in the blanks myself."

"Let's go then, Sebastian," Ciel announced turning away, and Sebastian handed back the documents and thanked the assistant vent following his master.

Aries waited a second more, grinning madly at the assistant and he glared at her, his nerves still raw from Aries' earlier words. "What else do you want?" He demanded, and Aries giggled at his anger.

She reached over, and patted his head. He grimaced and tried to pull away, but Aries gripped his head and pulled him towards her so she could whisper in his ear. "Your wife, Amelia, died twenty minutes ago," she laughed. "Hit by a automobile. You got in a argument with her last night, leaving things still heated and up in the air. You didn't want to have children yet and she did. You are quite an awfully stupid man~." The assistant stared at her, his eyes slowly widening as he took in her information. Aries pulled away and smiled, "You humans never cease to surprise me, always looking for sediment even when it's obviously hurting you. So silly... So naïve~..."

"Aries!" Ciel called from down the street and she giggled.

"That's my cue," she said and bowed to the man. "Goodbye, Aberline," she said with a smile, and skipped down the road, safely tucking the lock of his hair in a vial.

Aberline stared as the girl skipped away happily, speechless. "Mr. Aberline!" A officer called as he ran down the sidewalk, nearly stumbling over his own feet. A new officer, probably he had been here for less than two weeks. Aberline had seen him, usually running errands for older officers, however now he was racing towards him, waving a paper in his hand as he ran.

Finally, the man caught up to him, "Fr–Fred," he gasped, trying to refill his lungs.

"What is it!?" He growled, his heart racing. That girl couldn't be right. There was no way she could have know about... About any if that! She was stalking him and she lied! That had to be it! "Tell me! What is it!?"

"It's–It's about Amelia," the man gasped, but managed to form a sober countenance. "I'm so sorry."

**¥.¥.¥**

_"I need to know one thing," Aries said. It wasn't like her to ask for favours._

_"What is that?" Sebastian replied, his tone harsh, but she hoped he would be willing to hear her out if she asked hard enough. It was crucial that he helped her, or else he entire plan would fall apart. Besides, he had to be a little bit curious to the end results as well._

_Aries' grin widened, and she stood straight, and giggled. "I need you to show me how to become a demon."_


	10. 010

**Chapter Ten:**

"Ooo~, creepy alleyways!" Aries giggled, peering into the dark abyss that lead into the Underworld of London.

"Is this the place?" Ciel asked, falling in step behind the girl.

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed, leading the way down the long, dark steps. Aries skipped down in front of the two, carelessly. "Please, watch your step," he warned to both his Master and Aries.

Sebastian opened the door for the duo, and Ciel immediately covered his nose, "What's  that awful smell?" He grumbled. Aries waltzed into the room, bouncing on the balls of her feet, hardly caring for the acrid scent the attacked her nose.

"Drugs~!" She giggled, wading towards the two figures of a body in the room. The snook cleared as they neared the two, revealing themselves as Lau and his sister, Ranmao.

"So you finally found this place, huh Earl?" Lau commented, his voice low and dangerous. "It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way... However, I always knew the day would come."

"And what kind of day is today?" Ciel demanded, his tone hinting at agitation.

"Welcome Earl!" Lau cheered, "Long time no see! How have you been? _Ah_! Wasn't your birthday recently? Congrats."

"I really don't care about such things," Coel commented nonchalantly.

"I have something to ask you — ah!" Lau gave him a sly smile, "The Earl has come all the way to Anagura to as me about _that_ incident. Am I right...?"

"The news has spread to you already? You sure are fast," Ciel commented. A pair of girls walked up to them, offering Sebastian and Aries a smoke. Aries giggled and tried to take one, but Sebastian batted at her hand. She frowned, glaring at the man. "I have been investigating that incident," Ciel continued. "If it's about orientals, the fastest way to find anything out is to ask you who has strong influence around here. The president of the British branch of the Chinese trading company, _Kunlun_." Lau's smile widened a she pulled his siste closer to him. "Shanghia mafia, Qingbang executive... _Lau_."

"Meh, I don't like it when you address me like that," Lau commented, lifting his sister's chin to meet his eyes. "It's too formal, right Ranmao?"

"I'll leave the East End to you — quit smoking opium and listen!" Ciel rolled his eye, "The number of people who come in and out of this street are in your control, right?"

"Of course I have done what you asked," Lau said, taking another drag of opium. "It's the bribe that allows me to do business with the Underworld of this country."

"So?"

"Well firstly, I also want to ask you one thing..." Ciel quirked an eyebrow, and Aries giggled. "What exactly is ' _this incident_ '?"

Ciel deadpanned and Aries fell into a fit of giggles, "You..." He growled.

"Typical of a Yes-Man," Sebastian said.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries hummed a senseless tune as she strode down the street, "I see," Lau spoke after Ciel finished explaining the situation to him. "So you want to arrest that mischievous kid?"

"Since there's no casualties, it must be because he targeting underclass citizens and soldiers," Ciel explained.

"Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you, Earl," Lau teased, his tone light.

"Nonsense," Ciel waved the comment away.

"Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now," Sebastian spoke. "So, where is this stronghold of Indian people?"

Ciel rose an eyebrow, looking around, finally realizing that Sebastian was right. "Ah, sorry, I got lost in the conversation that it seems we are lost now!" Lau laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you!"

"Why you...!" Ciel grumbled, Aries giggled, and he turned to her, "Did you know we were lost?"

"For a while now, but I like adventures," She shrugged, looking at all the people.

Ciel made a sound of annoyance, "Firstly, we'll return to..." He paused to think, just as an Indian man stumbled past him.

"Ah!" He cried out, "It hurts! My ribs cracked!"

Aries sniggered and Ciel turned around, confused, "What?"

Voices began to erupt in the crowd as they converged on the group, "Someone come and belp!" One person cried out.

"Are you okay?!"

"What's wrong!?"

"He's so cruel!"

"Oh..." Lau muttered.

"Looks like we were in the right place!" Aries giggled.

The Indian man who claimed his ribs to be broken, bent down and grabbed the front of Ciel's shirt with his dirty hands. The smell of cigarette smoke was faint on his breath, but enough for Aries to catch. His clothes were thin, but stuffed with discarded newspapers in order to provide warmth. "Showing up in a place like this, you're asking for it," the man growled under his breath, his voice deep and eyes narrowed. "That's quite a nice dress you have there, young man. A noble, eh?"

Ciel was quick to smack his hand away from his shirt, in the same moron stepping away. A glare was evident in his singular eye, but it wasn't of anger, but of annoyance. "Pay me consolation money!" The man roared, returning to his injured act, but not showing any signs of being injured in the first place. "Strip of everything you have and give it to me!!"

"And the girl too!" Someone in the crowd piped. Aries looked over, seeing an older man eyeing her, primal lust on his features. She grinned, this group would be so much fun to toy with!

"It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks again, Young Master," Sebastian commented, showing as much annoyance as Ciel. "Shall I...?"

"Dispose of them right away," Ciel said, any signs of hesitation were not apparent in his tone.

"As you wish," Sebastian replied as he his glove tighter.

"I'll tell you," the man with non-broken ribs began, "All of us here despise noblemen. Thu brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash! All of you British are selfish!"

"Well that's a bit narrow minded," Aries commented as the Indian's followers loudly agreed.

"Because of you guys, we ended up like miserable gutted rats!" He continued and so did the support of the other Indians that besieged them. "Our country was walked all over by your shoes!! We'll give you a taste of how it feels to be plundered and humiliated!" The men were getting progressively louder, to the point that their leader nearly had to shout to be heard over the others.

"First of all, I have something to ask of you!" He continued, "If the answer is useful, I will treat you to some delicious food as an reward!"

The man opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a much younger sounding voice. In their late teens, maybe early twenties. "Wait a second," he called out. "That's not how it goes..." The man stepped forward. He was Indian with dark hair, pulled into a pony tail. He wore very decorative clothing, decorative enough for him to be a noble, certainly very high in India's caste system.

The young man held out a picture of a very bad drawing of another seemingly young woman — although it was hard to judge, even for Aries, because the drawing looked like it had been drawn by a five year old. "We've been searching for someone. Has anyone seen any Indians who look like this?"

"What the!?" The Indian man who started the riot exclaimed, glaring at the younger male. "You're in the way, you bastard!"

"How rude, calling me such impolite things," Aries' eyes narrowed, a smirk stretching across her dark features. Not used to being so heavily insulted, not only is he young, but exceedingly sheltered, and by association, naïve. Easily manipulated.

"What's, are you joining the fight too?" Someone shouted, but the young man was silent. His eyes shifted in the direction of Aries, Sebastian and Ciel. It didn't take him long to recognize his high status.

"He has a butler," he finally spoke. "You are... British noblemen?"

"So what if we are?" Ciel replied skeptically, but there was no way to hide it, not with the way he was dressed. Also, his body language screamed 'authority'. Even rats like the men surrounding Aries would be able to recognize him.

"Then I shall side with the people of my country," the boy announced, standing straight, "Agni!"

Another man, dressed in expensive robes stepped out. His right arm was wrapped in bandages, and Aries' eyes narrowed. "What the hell...?" She murmured, staring at the man. Sebastian and Ciel looked at her, confused.

"Yes?" His butler, Agni, replied.

"Defeat them," the boy's voice was cold, in a way, but Aries took notice of his words. 'Defeat', not kill, not maim. Just, put them out of action. Obviously, the young man isn't used to having blood on his hands, or having a close relative die. Which explains his naïvety, and how he was so desperate for this girl to come back.

"Your wish is my command," Agni replied, slightly unraveling his hand. "I will swing his fist blessed by the gods for my Master's sake." Then, the man's eyes narrowed. With a blinding speed, he jumped at the trio. Aries grabbed Ciel's hand and moved him behind Sebastian. This allowing Sebastian to take the young boy by the waist as he blocked a powerful punch with his forearm.

Several times, the man struck, and again Sebastian blocked. Aries turned as a man came behind them, running, "Don't forget that we're here also!" He yelled, a serrated, curved knife in his hand. Aries sidestepped as Agni misguided a punch, which landed in the man's face. Aries could hear his nose break on impact, and laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Aries giggled, grabbing the knife from the dazed man. Then, she kicked him in the face, striking him unconscious.

Now that she had a knife and her gun, Aries tore through the crowd, slicing ankles and gabbing flesh wounds in their bare arms. Men began to drop like flies and others began to fear for their lives. Finally she made it to the prince and brought out her gun. A quick shot to the air drew everyone's attention to her.

"Thank you," she grinned as Agni looked at her with alarm, and then rage when he noticed that her gun was pointed at him. "Now that I have your attention, let's settle this feud," Aries turned to the young man, who was looking at her angrily and also nervously. "You're looking for you friend, yeah?"

"Yes, I am, have—"

"I'm sure we can find a way to get her back to you. However, we can't do this when some people are fighting like caged monkeys."

A man in the crowd's face twisted to anger, "Caged—"

"Shut up!" Aries snapped, glaring. "So, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to put down my gun, and you're going to call your butler off. Then, we'll deal with these Indian barbarians together."

"If you didn't want to fight them, you shouldn't have engaged them, little girl," The young man snapped, annoyed.

"Engaged them?" Ciel repeated, "We barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! It must be true that all Indian men act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!"

The young man's face turned to puzzled confusion, "What?" He turned to the Indian men, or what were left of them, "You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"

"Eh?" One of them spoke dumbly. It almost hurt Aries' ears to listen to him, "A reason?"

"That's not right," The man scolded, "Picking fights without reason is childish. Agni!" His butler stood at attention, "Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help the kid now."

"Yes sir!" Agni agreed, and turned to the other men. It didn't take two minutes for him to finish, rounding up all of the barbaric Indians and defeating them. He dragged the injured one away as well, cleaning them all up in a nice little pile. "It is done, Lord Soma!"

Aries holstered her gun and walked back to Ciel and Sebastian. "So you guys," The young man began, picking up Ciel's hat that had been discarded in the fight. "I hope you're not hurt or anything."

"Peachy," Aries grinned. "I would apologize for threatening you, but it got the job done. And, this was fun," Aries giggled.

The young man shot her a strange look, "And you?" He asked, turning to Sebastian and Ciel. "Er... No," Sebastian said, and Ciel gave a shake of his head.

"Also kid," The young man said as he put his hat on him, "This place isn't a kind of place for a kid to wander about. So anywhoo... I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split."

Aries grinned, stepping forward. "I hope you find your friend," she smiled, then strangely, gave him a hug. Ciel blinked, taken aback, but he didn't notice her fingers shifting as it stuffed a piece of paper in between the folds of the scarf around his neck. A tiny corner poked out, just enough for someone who would be walking behind and watching him closely to see.

Aries let go, and grinned, "Good luck!"

The young man also looked slightly dazed, "... Thank you. Agni!" His butler came to his side, "See ya." Then, the young man walked away.

"What was that about?" Ciel asked, giving the girl a very strange look.

"He'll know when he sees it," Aries giggled. "Don't worry your silly little head about it, silly Ciel~!"

They began to walk, until they heard yet another voice. "Yaa... Those two are amazing!"

Ciel turned to the roof, where Lau and Ranmao were hiding from the confrontation. "And what exactly have you been doing?!" Ciel demanded, irritated.

"Meh, just waiting for the right chance to jump in~," the man lied, stroking his sister's hair. "By the way," Lau asked as he jumped down from the building, his sister following. "Who exactly were those two? They are definitely not people who live in the east end. Also, they wear pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too."

"Oh well," Sebastian said, "It looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city Yard."

Aries let out a groan, dramatically leaning against Sebastian, a hand swept over her forehead. "Oh, no! More work? Can't we just leave them? I think Ciel looks awfully tired, aren't you awfully tied, Ciel? Say you're tired!"

"Quiet, Aries," Ciel grumbled allowing the girl to burst into a flurry of giggles. "You're right, Sebastian. And, the faster we get this done, the faster we can go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I hadn't realized that I didn't post chapter nine until just now ._.", so here's two new chapters to make up for it! I hope you guys have enjoyed all the new updates! :D!


	11. 011

**Chapter Eleven:**

By the time they arrived back at the townhouse, it had began to snow again. Ciel shivered as they hurried inside. "How tiresome," he complained, annoyed as Sebastian took their coats, placing them in the coat closet. "The criminals may be amoung them. Let's,wait to hear from Comissionor Randall. Humph!" He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fancy calling me all the way out to London because of this boring case."

"Don't be a downer," Aries scolded lightly. "There was plenty of information, they were rather expressive. You should've let me interrogate him, it would have been much more efficient, Silly Ciel."

"We can't have them braindead, Aries, even _if_ they were barbaric," Ciel reminded.

"You can't help but bark, if there is any sort of threat to the queen," Lau commented dryly. "This is being part of the pitiful watchdog isn't it, Earl?"

"Young Master!" Finnish exclaimed, followed by Meyrin and Baldroy, "Welcome back!"

"I see you brought all your servants this time," Lau commented.

"Yeah, they would end up more of a burden if we left them at home," Sebastian commented, remembering the state of the manor when they left the trio behind last time. "Well now, you must tired do to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately."

"Fair enough then," Ciel replies. "Instead of having English tea, let's have Chai. That would be better."

"Fair enough, then," A familiar voice behind Ciel repeated. Ciel noticed, and turned, shocked.

"Er... What the---?!" He exclaimed, finally noticing the Indian boy and his butler from earlier.

"It's a lot narrower than my place," He commented under his breath.

"Wha... What...?! What the blazes are you doing here?!" Ciel finally snapped, pointing a rude finger at the duo. Agni slipped away, heading towards the steps.

"Huh? But we met just earlier today. Have you already forgotten?" The young man asked, a bit confused by Ciel's shock and anger.

"They... Just met...?" The other servants murmured, equally as shocked.

"Besides, I saved you," he continued. "In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for it: 'Entertain your guests, even if you must sell your treasures'." He turned to Lau, even though the man didn't live in the Phantomhive townhouse. "Oi, where is the bed?"

"The bed?" Lau repeated. "Why are you looking for a bed?"

"In my country, we sit together with guests, on a bed," he explained.

"Prince!" Agni shouted from the staircase. "Prince, I found it!"

"Uhm," Ciel spoke, but was dutifully ignored as the supposed 'prince' ascended the steps. "Listen to me! Oi!!"

"Meh, however narrow it is, I have decided to stay here," he informed.

"Wait a minute!" Ciel exclaimed, climbing the steps behind him. "Why do I have to look after you guys?!"

He entered a bedroom close to the door, sitting on it as if he owned the townhouse. Very spoiled, and a _prince_ , Aries thought. He held no power, but he probably knew other spoiled Indian nobles that did. "I didn't really consider stabying in an inn," he admitted. "Is it common in England to kick benefactors out in the cold?"

"Apart from that," Ciel said, dodging the question as the prince layed out on the bed. "Just who... Well, who the hell are you?"

"Me?" A smirk grazed his lips and he turned to face Ciel. "I'm a prince."

"A... Prince?" Sebastian repeated, almost sounding doubtful.

"This person is the twenty-sixth child to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal," Prince Soma spoke, pride gracing his tone. "I'm going to stay awhile, okay Midget?" Ciel visibly flinched at the title and Aries snickered. Suddenly, he brightened, "Then! As a symbol of our new friendship, this Agni will serve you Chai!"

"On a cold day Chai tea with ginger cannot be beat!" Agni cheered, "I'm just going to borrow your kitchen!" He turned to leave, and Sebastian was close on his heels.

"Er, wait... Serving tea kind of my thing," Sebastian spoke as he tried to stop him.

"Wow! Are you really a prince?!" Finnian asked in awe. Immediately, the others began showering him with praise.

"A prince...?" Meyrin asked.

"Hmm... This is like, my first time seeing a real prince," Baldroy commented.

Prince Soma relished in their questions, sticking his nose in the air, "I shall allow you to come close."

Meyrin jumped at the chance, peppering him with questions. "What kind of place is Bengal?"

"It is a holy,country that recieved the blessing of Kali the goddess and the Ganges river," the Prince replied easily.

"So you're a prince from a holy country?" She continued eagerly, "Is it on India's West side?"

"Yah, it seems like there is going to be some lively times ahead, eh Earl?" Lau commented with a chuckle.

Aries giggled, watching with a keen interest as Ciel's face slowly began to flush with anger. Finally, like an overboiled tea pot, he snapped, "Get out!!!"

**¥.¥.¥**

"How did you even get here?" Ciel demanded, as they waited for dinner to cooked. The prince was lounging against a leather sofa.

"I found this," He replied pulling a small sheet of paper out of his pocket. "It was in my scarf after we had departed earlier." Aries, who had been laying upside-down reading a book, looked up. "It had your address on it."

"Oh! I was worried you weren't going to find it!" Aries giggled, and Ciel turned to her sharply.

"You brought them here?!" Ciel hissed at Aries.

"Well, I didn't bring them here... I merely gave them instructions on where to go, which might have ended up here~," Aries giggled. "What a coincidence~!"

"Aries---!"

"Don't worry your silly little head about it, Ciel," Aries giggled. "I believe Prince,Soma would be worth a bit of your time." Aries stood, grinning, "Sebastian is done with the food, so I'm going to go bother him as he brings it up! Bye-bye, Silly Ciel. And, you too, Princy." Aries giggled as she stepped easily out of the room and down the hall.

**¥.¥.¥**

"You know, Sebastian, it's rude to not serve guests food from their native countries~," Aries chided lightly. "And here I thought you were --- how do you say it? --- ' _one hell of a butler'._ "

"Aries go sit down, please," Sebastian said, annoyed.

"I have to admit, that's one hell of a pun," Aries continued, grinning, "I would leave, but I can't because I'm simply one hell of a servant."

" _Aries_ \---"

"If I got a medical degree, I'd be one hell of a doctor," Aries was giggling now, barely able to speak.

"Aries, go sit down," Sebastian growled.

"Don't be like that, Sebastian~," Aries prodded. "You can take it can't you? After all," she snickered, "You are one hell---"

"Say it again, and I'll put a knife through your skull," Sebastian warned.

"... Of a stripper." Aries fell out, laughing, ducking while Sebastian threw knives at her. Finally, he managed to bring the cart to the dining room, where Ciel and the Prince were.

**¥.¥.¥**

The next morning, Aries watched the two intently as they ate breakfast. She had a sketchpad in her hands and was drawing fiercely. "How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel asked as he ate.

"We'll leave once our work is done," the Prince replied, stuffing his face.

"And that is...?" Ciel trailed off, but Lau interuppted him.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau asked.

"So what if they are, why do you need to stay here also?" Ciel asked, turning the question on him.

"Oh, ho, what's wrong with me staying here?" Lau teased and Ciel glared at him.

"Oh, yeah," the Prince spoke, his mouth full. Aries narrowed her eyes, he seemed very impolite for a prince. Maybe the role of this woman was to remind him how to act properly. Without such help, his mannerisms are near savage. "We're looking for a lady." He said, taking out the poorly drawn illustration he had earlier, showing it to the others. "Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace."

"This is..." Ciel muttered, squinting at the paper.

"I drew that," He continued shamelessly. "I drew it so good that once you see her in person, you'll recognize her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?"

"I'm sure there are other words you can use to describe her too..." Aries muttered.

"Sebastian, can you find her?" Ciel asked, almost jokingly.

"Even for me, that's... I'll try my best," Sebastian sighed.

"Meh! I've never seen such a beautiful lady," Lau commented, sarcasm just tipping his words.

The Prince didn't catch it and grinned proudly, "Of course she is! She is the most beautiful lady in my palace! Thank you for the meal!"

"So... Why is she in England?" Sebastian asked, confused, as Agni and Prince Soma stood, turning to a statue --- that seemed to appear out of nowhere --- and began to bow, whispering prayers.

"Listen!!" Ciel snapped, annoyed by the two's sudden change of attention. He stood, approaching the two, "What the hell is this all of a sudden? Where did they get this statue from?"

"It seems they are praying, but that's such an awful, surreal figure of god," Lau replied distastefully.

"A figure of god...?" Sebastian asked, looking confused. "It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears men's head as necklaces, and dances happily on a man's stomach. That's how _I_ see it."

"Astute observation," Aries grinned sarcastically, leaning against Sebastian.

"This is a statue of Kali the goddess from the Hindu religion that we put our faith in!" Agni explained happily.

"So its a god from India?" Sebastian spoke, in a time of realization.

"Our goddess Kali is the wife of our god Shiva and also is the goddess of power," Agni continued to explain. "She protects us from misfortune and also brings us lots of benefits!" Then, Agni went on about how a demon challenged Kali to a duel, the demon lost, but the goddess really like killing things, so she went on a rampage and tried to destroy the world. Then, her husband laid down, and allowed his wife to trample him, which dismissed her destructive urges.

"I have finished praying now!" Prince Soma exclaimed and took Ciel around the neck. "Let's go our, Midget! You'll be my guide!"

"Why me!?" Ciel screamed, trying to pull out of his grip. "Besides! I am not a midget, my name is Ciel---"

"Then, Ciel, I order you to lead the way. Come," The Prince replied simply, but Sebastian's hand block them.

"I am deeply sorry, but it is already scheduled for the Young Master to study and work today," Sebastian explained.

"As you can see," Ciel said, finally pulling his head out of the Prince's arm. "I am very busy. If you want to look for that person then do it yourself." Ciel and Sebastian walked off, since Ciel had to start his studies soon. Aries moved over to the Prince and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your friend," Aries assured. "I'll only ask for one thing in return~..."

"What can you do?" The Prince asked, almost sounding annoyed.

"Everything!" Aries giggled, "But, I'll need to know what she looks like. It'll be easier to use than that... Scribbling that you had." Aries pulled out a black ink pen and paper, then motioned towards the chairs.

"Well, Mina is this high, and has long black hair," The Prince began to explain. "And---"

"Wait," Agni stopped his Master. "What is the price for your help?"

"Oh it's nothing much," Aries giggled, "Just a game~! But don't worry, after I finish, I'm sure you'll do fine!"

"What kind of game?" Lau asked curiously.

"Now I can't say, silly, silly, that would be cheating!" She pouted, turning to the Prince. "It's up to you to decide, after all. Do you want my help, or no?"

The Prince nodded immediately and Aries almost laughed, _so naïve_. He began to explain several other features of the girl to Aries, and she continued to draw. Finally, once the Prince and Agni couldn't think of any more, Aries showed them the sketchbook. "Is that her?"

"Yes!" The Prince cried happily. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad to help. Now, sit down," Aries grinned. "You have to play my game. May I see the drawing?" The prince nodded, handing her the paper.

"And... What exactly is this game?" The Prince asked, confused.

"We're going to play deductions," Aries grinned. "Here's how it's going to work. You are going to look at me and try to see what you can about me. For example, I know you are nineteen-years-old. Indian royalty. Only child. Neglected by parents, leaving you to be raised by servants." Prince Soma's eyes widened. "You have to do that, but to me. I want you to find ten correct deductions about me, and for every wrong deduction, I will tear this paper."

"Wait! No! I don't want to play!" The Prince cried out. "This isn't fair!"

"You agreed to play the game if I made you a picture," Aries shrugged. "Or, you can leave, I'll keep the picture, and I'll convince Ciel and Sebastian to not help you." The Prince visisbly paled. "So, what will it be, your highness? Will you play?"

The Prince clenched his teeth, and gripped the sides to his chair, but he didn't nove. "Perfect! You can start whenever you're ready, Princey!"

The Prince licked his lips, "Uh... You... Have african descent," he began, starting out with something easy.

Aries grinned, "Technically right, go on."

"You are around that Midget's age---"

"More specific."

"Uh... Fourte---" Aries tore a strip of the paper and the Prince gasped.

"You're wrong. Keep going. Nine more left."

"You--You were born in England," the Prince continued slowly. Aries grinned and he kept speaking. "You, uh, you are a... No, you have siblings?" Aries blinked, surprised by the guess.

"You're right," she said simply.

"You are not from a rich family! Be--Because you are working for the Midget." Aries nodded again.

"Wow, Princey, you're on a roll! Six more."

"Uhm..." He looked to Agni for help.

"No outside help," Aries scolded, tsking him.

"But that wasn't in the rules!" Prince Soma complained.

"Fine. You can get help from him, but, for every answer, or suggestion he gives, I'll tear the paper." The Prince looked ready to burst into tears. "Next? You still have six more."

"Your name, uhm," he winced. "I don't remember, uh---"

"Hmm... I'll tell you, because you've only heard it spoken once. It's Aries, but I'm not an Aries; I'm a Gemini."

"Aries? That is a peculiar name. That is not your true name, is it?"

"Is that a deduction?" Aries asked, and the Prince hesitated.

"... Erm... Yes?"

Aries grinned, "Five more." The Prince's eyes bulges, surprised that he got it right.

"You are poor?" He tried and Aries tore the paper again. The Prince flinched, half of the girl's hair was gone, and a bit of her face.

"Five more," Aries reminded. "You're going to lose your picture if you don't hurry."

"If he does, you will have nothing to leverage against him," Lau commented, and Aries tore another part of the page. The Prince jumped.

"I didn't even answer!" He cried helplessly.

"Outside interference," Aries explained and Prince Soma shot Lau a dirty look. He only shrugged, but didn't look sorry. "Five more."

The Prince gulped and took a minute to think. "You... You named yourself after a star---er, star system!"

Aries rolled her eyes, "I suppose I'll give it to you, but it was rather obvious. Four more."

"You have siblings, uhm... You... Have a... Sister...?" Aries laughed at his extreme hesitancy.

"Three more." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are smart," He said, easily.

"Explain that," Aries replied.

"You know more than the common English woman. Maybe even the common English man. Because you knew those things earlier, when you explained the rules."

"I'll give that to you too. Two more."

"You can fight well," He smirked, knowing this was an easy one, especially after watching what she had done just yesterday.

"Good. Last one."

"You are mad," Prince Soma said with solid assurance and Aries grinned, applauding him as he finally leaned back in his chair, exaushted.

"Good job!" Aries commented as she folded the drawing. She showed it to Prince then tossed it. Just as she predicted, he jumped after it as it flew into the hearth of the fire.

"No!!" He screamed, eyes bulging. "We had a deal!"

"Yes we did," Aries agreed, standing up.

"Then why did you burn his picture!?" Agni growled.

"Because," Aries answered vaguely with a grin. She walked over to the Prince, who was practically teary-eyed now. "Listen to me carefully because I'm only going to tell you this once," she whispered. "Trust _nobody_. The people who are closest to you are usually the ones who can drive a knife into your back the hardest. You may be naïve and frankly stupid, but I know you can understand this, do you understand?"

"My... My picture," he murmured, looking down. Aries rolled her eyes.

"I'll make you another one. I need you to listen to me," Arues grabbed his cheeks, watching Agni tense, "Do not tell a soul what I told you, got it?" He nodded a little and Aries released him, grinning.

"Great!" She giggled, now speaking normally. "I'll make you another picture, just because you played so well! Silly Ciel is in the study, practicing violin~! Go play with him, that's always fun, hehe!" Aries tapped him on the head and stood. The Prince was right behind her, but went to Agni. Together, they exited the took, and Aries observed them carefully.

"Might I ask," Lau spoke behind her. "If you were going to throw away the picture, what was the point in playing that game?"

"For fun," Aries giggled. "For a Prince he is far too naïve, too easily manipulated. Since he's here, I might as well help the poor soul. It's all about favours. He'll see what I did for him, and he'll reward me in return. And for you," Aries smiled. "You now know a lot of new information about me, some that even Silly Ciel doesn't know. It's up to you whether to tell him, or keep it to yourself."

"And if I tell him, hmm? What will happen?"  Lau asked curiously.

"You're a smart man," Aries complimented, smiling. "You know how far secrets can get you. You can use that however you please."

"Is this another one of your favours?" Lau asked. "Feed me secrets so if I spill them, I'll be in your debt."

"You can look at it that way," Aries nodded. "There's so much about you that I find interesting as well! I can't say, though, it'll ruin the surprise~!" Aries laughed. "This is enough talking, I will see you soon, Mr. Lau~!" Aries giggled and strode out of the room, leaving the Asian buisnessman behind her.


	12. 012

**Chapter Twelve:**

Aries sat in her room, staring at the ceiling in silence. Then, her door opened, and Mey-Rin came in. "Aries? Seb--Sebastian sent me to ch--check on you. A--Are you alright?"

Aries was silent for a few moments, then she sat up straight. Mey-Rin squealed in surprise, but Aries had a grin on her face. "Mey-Rin! Great timing! I need you for a project. Do you mind being tied up?"

"Wha---?!"

"Great!"

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Sebastian began to get suspicious after he sent Mey-Rin to check on Aries three hours ago and still had no response. It was well after dinner, and Mey-Rin helped prepare it, but Aries was no where to be seen.

Once he came to her door, he knew something was wrong immediately. "Is that all?"

"Hmm... Yes, although I will need another sample of your hair," Aries replied.

"My hair?! How long will that take?"

"Not very long. But, I suggest resting though. If you lose too much blood, you'll likely faint."

Sebastian opened her door to see Mey-Rin leaning against the pillar to Aries' bed, her arm was bandaged lightly, and a few inches of her hair was missing.

When the woman realized that it was Sebastian, she sat up straight immediately, a blush rising on her face. "M--Mr. Seb--Sebastian! I--I can explain!"

"There is no need," Sebastian said, "It is late. Go rest for the night. We need to be up early tomorrow."

"Y--Yes sir!" She said, then scurried out of the room.

Aries pressed her lips in a straight line, "She's going to fall..." She muttered and a second later, there was shout of alarm and a thud.

"I--I am okay!" She called from the hall, and continued to leave.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian demanded, closing her door. Aries dropped the hair she had collected in a bag. Then, she grabbed a vial with red hair inside it. She used that and mixed it in a jar that was already a thick blood red.

"Nothing important, don't worry~," she giggled, closing the lid on it and shaking it up. "So, do you mind me taking a bit of your blood?"

"Why?"

"An experiment. It'll only be a little~." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, and Aries sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere like this. "Fine. But if I tell you, you can't say anything to Ciel!"

"I make no promises."

Aries groaned, "Alright! I'm warding away hellhounds."

Sebastian gave her a strange look, "... _Why_?"

"Why _not_?" Aries challenged with a huff, "Who wants big, demon mutts at your doorstep?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "And why did you need Mey-Rin's blood for that?"

"Blood of a virgin," She shrugged. "Hair of an adulterer. Her hair was for some other experiment in the future."

"Who's hair did you use then?"

"That assistant from the crime scene near the train. He was a bad boy~," she giggled, then set the jar beside her bed. "That'll throw him off for now." She grinned, "When are you going to tell me how to become a demon, Sebastian?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "It isn't something you can just become, Aries. There's... A process."

"I know, but I don't have enough time for that. He'll probably be back in a few months and I have to counter him. Can I have a bit of your blood? Only for a little while. I'll give it back, promise!"

"What for?"

"An experiment," she grinned. "C'mon, it'll be fun! It's not like you need it." He narrowed his eyes at her, and Aries grinned, "Well, we'll have to do it later. Ciel's about to call you and I'm getting bored. Is Princey still here? Or has he gone already?"

"Yes, he left some time ago," Aries groaned.

"Damn! I was going to play deductions again! I'm sure Agni burned his picture again, so he was going to request another!" Aries sighed, "Now I'm going to be bored all night."

"Well, I'm sure Ciel would like someone to talk to," Sebastian said. "But I have duties tonight, so if that's all---"

"Great! I'll follow you!" Aries grinned, standing. "Lead the way!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "I do not have time to babysit you, Aries."

"No babysitting required. Besides, it's such a nice night! Burying bodies will be easy-peasy!"

"I'm not burying any bodies. Besides, Ciel has already revoked me from bringing you along on my duties after what happened last time."

Aries giggled remembering what happened the last time she followed Sebastian, managing to burn down a section of the southern woods near their manor. Although she explained that it was for a experiment, which had been successful, he wasn't as impressed. "That was one time. It won't happen again." Aries stood, opening the door, "After you~."

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

"You're no fun at all, Silly Ciel," Aries huffed.

"I don't care," Ciel frowned. "Sebastian needs to do his duties. You're staying here."

"There's nothing to do here!" Aries argued.

"Then go to sleep, it's nearly eleven o'clock now." Aries groaned, muttering obscenites under her breath. Then, she turned around, where Lau was standing, chuckling at them.

"Where's Ranmao?" She asked, and Lau rose an eyebrow.

"My sister? She is in bed. Why?"

"Ugh," Aries groaned. "You all are no fun, sleeping on time, what is wrong with you? Who does that? Fine, I'm going to bed. Have fun stalking Princey," she grumbled, then went to her room.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Aries didn't come out of her room for two days, and she didn't allow anyone in her room either. Not even Sebastian, who threatened to break the door down. However, she replied that if he did, she would tell Ciel about the kittens he was raising in his room. After that, he left her alone.

Aries sighed, looking at her wall. It was covered in paper. Newspaper clippings, articles, photographs, anything she had found on Jonas Goodridge. Yet, nothing gave her a clue on what he was planning next. His moves were too eccentric, too hard to predict. She knew he might have a hand with the curry competition coming up, but she didn't know what. Was he going to poison everyone? An unknown assassination?

Aries groaned, throwing a pillow at the wall. His motives where non-existent. As if he were doing it all for the fun of it. Which was very possible, he could be. But what then? Why did he need _her_!? What else could he ruin? What did he want?!

Aries rubbed her face, annoyed to no end. This was stressing her out. She needed something fun to do.

Standing, she left her room to do mess with Ciel. It was nearly three AM now, but she heard Ciel downstairs, so he was probably waiting for Sebastian's signal. She saw the bulter on the townhouse's roof earlier, keeping watch.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Aries stepped into the room, giggling when Ciel was slowly nodding off, tired. "Silly Ciel!" She said, extra loud as she closed the door. Ciel jumped, nearly falling off his chair. "Taking naps during a stakeout? What kind of watchdog are you?" She waved to Lau, smiling, and he nodded towards her.

Ciel glared at her, "You finally decide to come out?" Ciel asked, and Aries sat in front of his chair, pulling out his chess set and setting the pieces up.

"I was getting bored," Aruee admitted. "Decided to see what you were up to." Ciel moved his first piece, pawn to F3 and Aries easily followed, moving her pawn to E5

"Just waiting for Sebastian's signal," Ciel replied, moving his piece, pawn to G4 and resting his head on his palm.

"Aw," Aries cooed, poking his cheek, "You must be very sleepy, silly Ciel." Ciel swatted her hand.

"I'm not," He frowned, resisting the yawn building up in his throat.

"Then how else do you explain this checkmate?" She moved, queen to H4. "You're so sleepy you ' _Fool's Mate'd_ yourself~!" Ciel blinked, staring at the board.

"That was impressively fast," Lau commented, peering at the board. Ciel grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"How long is it going to be before this man decides to leave!?" Ciel demanded.

"Good you asked," Aries giggled, "He just left." Just as the words escaped her voice, Sebastian dropped in from the window.

"Young Master," Sebastian spoke. "He's making a move."

Ciel nodded and stretch, "Good!" He said as he yawned. Aries sprung up as Sebastian came through the window, raising an eyebrow when he saw Aries.

"I did not expect you to be here," he admitted.

"Does that mean you've missed me?" Aries asked, false in her eyes.

His eyes narrowed, " _No_ ," he deadpanned, and Aries giggled.

As Sebastian helped Ciel with his coat, an unsuspected visitor came in the study. Prince Soma entered the study, his usual confidence was slacking profiecently. "You... You have to let me come with you," He said.

"We don't _have_ to do anything," Aries replied simply as she put the chess pieces away. She would weasel a serious game out of Ciel in the morning, when he was in a better headspace.

He simply glared at her, "I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep," he explained as Aries stood, grinning. "I want to know what he is up to."

Ciel stared at the young man for several moments, "Well, you can't go anywhere wearing clothes like that. Get a coat, we will leave in ten minutes."

The Prince immediate brightened, as if he expected Ciel to say no. "Alright!" He said, then raced back to his room.

"You are really going to let him come?" Lau asked, a bit surprised.

"There's no harm," Aries shrugged, and Ciel nodded agreeing. She walked over to him, flicking his hair. He pulled his head away and she frowned. "Besides, his face when he sees the truth will be absolutely hilarious!"

"What do you mean?" Lau asked, and Aries grinned.

"His butler having a tragic dark side?" Aries swept a hand over her forehead, feigning a sigh, "Oh, how _dangerous_ ~! Princey should start his own drama! He would _sell_."

"Enough of that," Ciel said, pushing her off him. She giggled, and smiled, and he rolled his eyes. "Let's go. Sebastian, is the carriage set up?"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, and Ciel nodded, exiting the room with everyone behind him.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

"So he went inside this building?" Lau asked. They stood in front of the gate to a huge manor, almost as big --- if not bigger --- than the Phantomhive manor. Heavy snowflakes fell down around the group, some landing on heads, shoulders, and noses, and others on the ground.

"Looks like it," Ciel replied. "Maybe finally we can see what's going on..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prince Soma demanded, "Who lives there?"

"Settle down, Prince. No need 'ta panic," Lau smiled lightheartedly, but his mood changed the next second. "If you go in, you shall see the horrible truth... You..." Then, he paused, confused, "And... I... _Eh_?"

"In saying," Ciel corrected, "That you mean you have no idea what's going on here."

" _Yip_!" He smiled innocently. "So who lives here?"

Ciel sighed, and began to explain, "This is the home of _Harold West Jebb._ He is involved in the import of various goods. I met him once, while off-duty. He is rather creepy, not to mention his criminal record."

"Imported goods, eh?" Lau smiled, rubbing his chin. "Then, he and I are in the same business."

"Why would Agni want to visit such a person?" The Prince wondered.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas," Sebastian explained. "He runs a general store named ' _Harold Trading_ '. He also runs ' _Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse_ '. Mina's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers. According to what I read, buisness mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may hurt the business, however... It seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the incident took place."

Everyone was silent and stared at the manor, "I guess we better go in, then..." Ciel muttered.

"If it's your wish," Sebastian replied. Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the waist and jumped over the wall. Aries froze, her ears catching something.

"How are we supposed to get over there?!" The Prince asked, staring at the intimidating wall.

"Easy," Aries grinned. She walked alongside the wall, Prince Soma following her. In a few minutes, she made it to a gate with a lock.

"It's locked," the Prince frowned. Aries bounced over to him and plucked a hair pin from the back of his shirt. "Wha---?! Where did you get that from?"

"I planted it on you," Aries replied simply. "In case we have a situation like this." In seconds, the lock was picked and they walked back to the others.

"I would have went back for you," Sebastian frowned, but Aries giggled.

"And leave silly Ciel helpless and alone? No you wouldn't," she laughed, and he nodded, agreeing.

Aries heard something in the woods and in an instant, her gun was out, pointed at the trees. Three dogs appeared, growling and dangerous, and her brown eyes widened. She could hear Jonas whispering down in her ear, his hot, expired breath sending chills down her spine.

" _You know human meat is good for dogs, yeah? I seem to be fresh out of it, do you mind, dear? It'll only be an arm or two. Maybe a leg, if they get greedy_!" He cackled, and Aries shuddered, trying to block out his voice.

"Aries?" Sebastian said, and Aries jumped, surprised. Everyone was staring at her. "The dogs are gone. You can put your gun down."

"Right," she said, laughing. "Course I will, Sebastian!" Aries smiled and pocketed her gun. "C'mon, I wanna see what Agni has been up to. Ooo! What if he's been seeing a woman?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the Prince, who glared.

"Agni would _never_ dismiss his duties to me for a mere woman," the Prince snarled and Aries giggled, tapping the Prince's nose. He tried to swat her hand away, but missed.

"It was a simple theory, Princey," Aries laughed. "We would never want him to be bad, now would he~?" She smirked, and began to walk off, leading the way to the manor. Her hand was twitchy around her waist, subconsciously wishing the firearm was in her hand.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

After disabling sneaking through the back door and disabling a few guards, the group was able to listen outside the door to the study where Agni and another man presumably was.

"You did a good job," the man praised, then paused. "Why are you giving me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up, okay? These are Grade A Havana Crisps. I got these babies from _James Fox_ , he has a royal warrant." Agni, much to Aries' surprise, didn't reply. In his country, that would have been extremely rude, even if it was cigard, and she knew Agni knew that. He was certainly not pleased.

"Oh, well. It's your problem," the man sughe. Aries heard a sizzle as he lit his cigar and began to smoke. "Everything is going as planned, and in one week it will be decided." Aries heard something shift, "Only with this 'right hand of god' will I realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years, so I'll definitely complete it."

Finally, Agni spoke. It was hesitant and in need of reassurance. "And if I help you accomplish this... Mina will..." He trailed off and every tensed. Aries glanced at the Prince, who's eyes were wide.

" _No_!" She hissed, lunging for him, but it was too late. Prince Soma pushed into the room and Aries landed on the ground, directly in view.

" _You said Mina_!" He demanded, and the two men turned, staring at Aries and the enraged prince.

"Pr--Prince?!" Agni stammered, standing, but the Prince grabbed him by his clothes, yanking him close.

"Agni, what's going on?!" He demanded, "You know where Mina is!?"

"Ah, so this is your master," The man said, eying the Prince and Aries as she stood. "Are you another servant? You didn't tell me there was another girl, Agni."

Aries took on a scared persona, making her seem younger than she was. "Prince Soma, I told you we should have stayed at the inn!" Aries said, her tone suddenly fearful with a thick African accent. Then, she muttered a string of words in a language neither understood.

"What is she doing?!" Ciel hissed from the other side of the door.

"Making herself the target," Sebastian said, slightly surprised. "He'll want her if she seems weaker than the Prince. She's going to give him the chance to be swapped for the Prince's. If he thinks she's alone, he won't come looking for more intruders."

" _You_!" The Prince glared at the man, " _You_ are the one who kidnapped Mina! _Agni_! Beat this man!" The Prince demanded, pointing an demanding finger at the blonde male. However, Agni did not move. Swest glistened on his brown skin. "Agni, what are you waiting for!?" The Prince demanded, frustrated.

The man chuckled then spoke, "Agni, throw out this fussy Prince, but leave the girl."

Aries made her eyes go wide, and fake tears glistening. "No, _please_ , Mr. Agni, do not hurt him, he knows not of what he was doing!"

Agni stared at her for a moment, almost confused. This wasn't the girl that he met, the strange, mysterious one that had a bit of a dark aura to her. Why was she acting so meek?

"Can't you hear me, Agni?!" Prince Soma demanded the strangely silent man. "What is the meaning of all this!? Explain to me at once!"

Finally, the man spoke. His words were soft and his tone full of regret, "I don't want to say anything," Agni said quietly, and Prince Soma went silent. "Please, leave this place."

"Huh?" He said, shocked. "What did you say?"

Aries took her chance, grabbing the Prince's hand, "Listen to him, my Prince. _We do not belong here_." Prince Soma looked down, his shoulders sagging. For a moment, Aries thought he was ready to leave. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, the sooner they left, the easier it would be to keep Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau's prescense here a secret.

Then, that man, Harold West Jebb, had to speak, he had to utter two small words that made the Prince a ball of fury again.

" _Heh... Good kid_."

Prince Soma turned immediately, his eyes blazing. He yanked his hand away and took fistfuls of Jebb's shirt in his hand, like he had done to Agni not minutes before. "You _jerk_!" He snapped, spittle flying at the man's face. "What have you done!?" Aries let out an audible groan, this was too much, and she couldn't keep up this ' _timid_ ' act any longer. Aries glanced at the door. Sebastian was gone by now, she didn't have a lot of time left. If she hurried, she could get a lead on his actions, and a bit of infomation about her father. It never hurt to try.

Agni took the Prince from under his arms, "Please, just stop!" He cried helplessly.

"Let go of me, Agni!" The Prince demanded, not quite realizing that the Indian man was no longer taking orders from him anymore. "Why are you doing what this jerk says!?"

"Because, Agni _needs_ something," Aries spoke, and all three men turned to her. "You know where Mina is, yeah? You've known for quite a while, but you didn't want to tell Princey here. _Why_? Is there something bad going on? Is she _dead_? No, not dead. If dead, we'd hear about it, or you'd break the news to Prince. Then why are you here? Mina works here. You don't want Prince Soma to know, of course. You keep the Prince from knowing, give him wrong suggestions. Meanwhile, you help Harry with a special something that no one can know. Will have to be something soon. It won't be a fight, he could find any other meathead for that. It's something only Agni, one of the grestests men in India could. Something close, something related to him, his culture? Highly probably. Something from his culture that he can't fail at. It's easy, it's in town, it's..." Aries stopped, staring at Harold.

"The curry. The curry! Shit, you're going to...!" She didn't finish because Agni's free hand came around her throat. Aries gagged, trying to pry his fingers off her throat, and his his elbow to loosen his grip, but the man was strong and did not let go.

The man glared at Aries and Soma. "Damn! You've put a crease in my new Gieves and hawk suit!"

"Agni let me go!" The Prince cried, but Agni still held fast.

"Why show your pain to someone who will not understand?!" Harold growled. " _Agni_! Beat the voice out of the Prince!"

Agni froze in shock, and Aries stopped too, just as surprised. "What's wrong?" He asked, smirking, "I'm not asking you to _kil_ l him. I just want him to shut up, that's all. Aren't I such a kind guy? Give me the girl,"Â  too." Agni was slow to respond. He shoved Aries over, and Harold yanked her arm, bring her close to him. Then, he released the Prince, but held his wrist tight. His hand went up, his eyes full of regret while the Prince's looked terrifed.

"Won't you be a nice plaything?" The man whispered in Aries ear.

Aries giggled, getting her gun. "Oh really?" Her gun was in her hand, ready to shoot the man if she needed. Of course, rash decisions go would help her get no where. She needed a proper reason.

Agni's hand fell, flying towards Prince Soma's face, and the prince flinched, turning away. However, the impact was blocked when a man entered the room. Aries recognized the black clad tailcoat immediately. However, when Sebastian turned, she stated at him in shock.

A deer mast was secured on Sebastian's head, keeping Harold from seeing the butler's face. "What the hell is that!?" Harold was the first to scream, dropping Aries' arm.

"I am a deer, sent to collect the prince," Sebastian explained. Aries used her opportunity, she swiped the man from underneath his legs, and put her gun to his head. His eyes widened, but Aries didn't pull the trigger. "You won't do it," he glared, trying to taunt her.

"Will I?" She was about to shoot him, but Agni intervene. His hand came towards her, two fingers outstretched. Aries grinned, taking his arm and dropping down. Agni stumbled straight towards Harold, but managed to gain his balance, his leg jutting out, just catching Aries in the side.

Aries gasped for a moment, as he hurled her towards a desk with an awfully pretty vase on it. It fell to the ground immediately as did Aries. She clutched the desk with one hand, her gun on the ground beside Harold.Â  Not her greatest move, she had to admit, but it definitely bought her time. Agni was forced to protect Harold at all costs. Harold was hanging something above his head, something about Mina.

Sebastian continued to talk and Harold wss furious. His face was completely red, and he visibly shook from anger. "This is probably one of the Prince's spies! _Destroy them_!!"

"' _Destroy him_ '!?" Agni repeated in shock. "I can't---!"

"Do you _want_ me to take back my promise?!" Harold demanded, his teeth clenched and Agni flinched from the mention of said promise. "I _order_ you to do this!" Agni hesitated for a moment, sweating bullets with his fists balled tight. " _Do it now_!!"

"I... I..." Agni stammered, then, he fell to his knees, bloody tears falling from his eyes. "My God, I only wanted to serve him...! This right hand I only used for his sake... I've... Chosen too... Please... Forgive me!"

His hand came to his bandaged one and immediately Aries felt a change and stiffened. She couldn't be in the middle of this. She was three stories from the ground. The only means of getting away would be Sebastian and Lau. Sebastian would most likely priotize the Prince. She needed to get out herself.

Aries swore again, as Agni let out a gut-wrenching, primal scream. Aries couldn't see anything in his eyes, his eyes were rolled back into his skull as he screamed. "We have to get out if here." Aries said immediately. One bad blow from Agni right now and she would be dead.

The enraged Agni lunged at them. Aries dove one way and Sebastian grabbed the Prince, going the other way.

Agni demolished a chest, which was probably full of valuable things, judging by Harold's reaction. Agni went for Sebastian again, and Aries went for the door. "You're going nowhere!" Harold growled, picking up Aries' gun. Aries stared at him, almost laughing.

"Put that down, you're embarassing yourself," she told the man, and he was. His hands were shaking and he didn't know how to hold it properly. Aries giggled, walking towards him and he squeezed the trigger.

He missed, hitting the wall behind them. Aries closed the gap in one step, and placed a hand over the end. "Seriously we all know you haven't shot anything bigger than a stuffed squirrel." Then, she brought her knew up on his crotch, bringing her elbow down on the inside of his forearm. The man let out a strangled cry before falling to the ground, his hand releasing the gun, well, not before squeezing the trigger by accident one last time. Aries managed to move her hand away, but her body didn't make it in time.

Aries stumbled back just as the window broke, realizing her chance she took her gun and booked it towards the window, pushing off the ledge beside Agni. The glass sliced up her palm, but she managed to vault over it. For several moments she was falling, but she managed to twist in the air, her wild hair flying up around her.

For a moment, Aries doubted Sebastian. Knowing him, he could say she jumped and he didn't have time to catch her, but he couldn't lie to Ciel, so he could just busy himself with the Prince, not noticing her. That wasn't an option, he could hear her call with that super hearing. He could not care, Ciel could have gave a kill order in her, and he was following through with it.

In a strange way, Aries realized she wqs ready to die. Ready to be done with Jonas and his life and this world and everything.

For a fleeting second, she was more than ready to strike the ground and never wake up again.

Then, Sebastian's long arms surrounded her body, absorbing the shock of her fall. His catch jolted her to the bone, causing her gunshot wound to burn whitehot. She ignored it, grabbing the Prince's hand and making a mad-dash towards the forest. She saw Sebastian, Ciel, and Lau following after her, but she was not stopping.

As Aries ran, she saw the dogs, who didn't seem terrifed of them anymore. Aries pulled out her gun, and shot. In the morning, they would discover the mutts with bullets in their skulls.

She finally made it to the gate, the others right behind her. She took the hairpin she used before and picked it in seconds. Then, the doors opened and the four of them were free.

"Why... Did you... Run so fast...!?" The Prince asked, wheezing.

"Agni could be behind us," Aries replied, taking in the air as if it were the last few gasps she would ever had. "Servants could have shot at us. Don't need a dead Prince."

Prince Soma looked at his hand, "Blood? But I'm not---"

"That's mine, don't worry," she gave an exhausted smile. "You know what else not to worry about? Agni. Let's leave him here, yeah? Never look back. He betrayed you, amazing, _fabulous_. End of story, we need to go back to the townhouse, _now_." Then, Aries began walking briskly towards the carriage.

" _What_!?" The Prince yanked her back by the shoulder --- the one still with a bullet in it ---Â  and Aries suppressed a scream. "We can't just leave him here! He knows where Mina is! We need to know what he's planning with that... That _bastard!_ "

"Look, Princey!" Aries snapped, "We need to prioritize! Agni can, and will, wait! What I need you to do is shut up so I can think, goddamn it!" Aries hissed, and nobody spoke a word. She inhaled, rubbing her temples with bloody fingers.

"Goodridge is planning something there," Aries finally conceded, and Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"' _Goodridge'_?"

"My father," Aries amended. "He's planning something on that day, I know it. He's been planning this for a while, but... God, what is he trying to do!?" Aries groaned, kicking the gate with her foot.

"Aries, it's been a long night. It would probably be better if we continued this in the morning," Sebastian said, but Aries shook her head.

Aries bent over, rubbing her hands in the snow as she spoke to herself. "He isn't planning on kidnapping children, he could do that easy. People miss children who are wanted. No, he'd go for something more extreme. He could poison the food? How? Doesn't make sense. Ugh!" She rubbed the snow on her shoulder, packing it right then refreshing it. Finally, she stood, and sighed. "We need to go. Harold won't stall for too long."

"What are you talking about, Aries?"Â  Ciel demanded, but Aries shook her head, and began to walk.

"I'll explain later. We need to move."

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Aries sat in the carriage, her eyes closed and head back. "Lau?" Aries suddenly said, and they all turned to her, surprised since they assumed she was asleep. This was false. She was just in her Mind Garden, bur she hadn't realized how much time had truly passed, and forced herself out. She was breathing heavy and blood was pulsing from her shoulder. She only had minutes.

"Yes~?" The man purred.

"So you have any alcohol on you?" Aries asked. "Any rum by any chance?" Lau gave her a strange look, but went into his shirt, pulling out a flask. "Have you drank from this recently?"

"No, I only keep it for commercial purposes," He said and Aries grinned.

"Thank you," Aries said, then moved the clothes off her shoulder and poured it on the gushing wound.

Ciel stared at her, "You didn't tell me you got shot."

"It wasn't important," Aries said, waving a hand. "What is important is that I wait far too long to clean that. So, I need..." She turned to the curtain over the window and in one solid yank, it tore.

"Aries!" Ciel snapped, but Aries shushed him. She began to wrap up her shoulder tight and clenched her teeth.

"Listen to me. I lost a lot of blood, like, a _lot_ of blood," her head pounded and she could feel herself losing touch with consciousness. What she didn't need right now was him triggering a fit from just talking. "What I need you to do is tell Sebastian Goodridge will be at there."

"Be where?"

"Listen!" Aries slurred, blinking. "Listen. When you gets there... _Don't_ eat. _No eating_."

"What is she babbling about? _Are you drunk?_ " The Prince demanded and that did it.

Aries didn't have the chance to scream at the Indian Prince because her body became unresponsive as she was tortured in her mind. No matter how much the others tried to wake get, she did not open her eyes. Eventually, the lost of blood made her faint and she slumped against the seat.


	13. 013

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Where is Aries?" Ciel asked one afternoon, two days after they had confronted Agni.

"Pardon?" Lau asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Aries_? I haven't seen her since that night," he huffed.

"Was she not stuffed in her bedroom for two days once before?" Lau asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's true," Ciel murmured. "I'll have Sebastian look for her later."

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Ciel had forgotten about Aries until that night. They had had a big day ahead of them in the morning, and Sebastian insisted he'd go to bed early.

"Oh, Sebastian," Ciel sat up before Sebastian left his room for the night.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"I meant to tell you. Go check on Aries. I haven't seen her in a few days."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "It isn't unusual for her to be holed up in her bedroom2, my Lord."

"Just do it," Ciel said, going to lie down, a tired yawn escaping his lips.

Sebastian sighed, but closed his door, going upstairs anyway.

Aries' door had been closed, and locked as usual. Sebastian suppressed an annoyed eyeroll. He had told the girl several times not to lock her bedroom door, yet she does it _anyway_.

He easily took the master key and unlocked the door. He opened it, but didn't step in, waiting to see if she had set down traps for him, as she usually did.

Nothing happened. The bed was completely made, everything set neatly. A small letter was on the bed and Sebastian picked it up. His name was on the front, and after examining it for a moment, he opened it. There was a single sheet of paper in strong, bold, scraggily written ink that read.

' **DO NOT EAT. NO MATTER WHAT, DO** ** _NOT_** **EAT**.'

Aries' name was signed at the bottom, but that was it. Sebastian frowned, "Aries?" He called, half expecting her to stumble out of the closet.

Sebastian went to the window, seeing a long haphazardly tied bed sheet hanging out. Aries had left, and this was what she left him. A warning, that he didn't know what meant. Don't eat? Don't eat _what_?!

Sebastian silently cursed the girl for being so vague and left the room, deciding to inform his young master about the unfortunate news in the morning.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ciel frowned, crossing his arm.

"When you had me check on her last night, she wasn't in her room," Sebastian explained. "None of the other servants have seen her since we returned from that night in the Harold manor. And, she left this note." Sebastian held out the note Aries had left on her bed to Ciel and he took it from him.

Ciel quickly scanned it's contents, his brow furrowed and eye narrowed. "Don't eat _what_?"

"That is beyond me as well," Sebastian admitted. "Maybe it is a clue for the curry contest. However, she does not specify _what_ not to eat. And, with all the attractions and food there, it would be impossible to tell what exactly."

Ciel sighed, "Just like her to be this vague. Well, unless she comes forward gives a proper explanation as to why we cannot eat in the contest, then we won't. However, we will still attend, I do want that royal warrant."

Sebastian smirked, "Even with your life at on the line, you'll risk that for favour with her Majesty?"

"No. I simply do not like losing," Ciel huffed. "Let us hurry with the rest of the preparations to leave."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said with a bow, and turned to exit Ciel's study.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Ciel watched intently as they entered the large building for the Indian expo. Aries' strange warning had occupied his mind since the began their trip when they left that morning. And yet, an hour later, he it was still on his mind and it bugged him. In a building where the majority of the exhibit is Indian food, to tell his servants and companions not to eat because of Aries' superstistion, it'd make him look wrong and silly.

Ciel sighed, standing straighter. He need desperately to find Aries and have her explain, but he needed to keep Sebastian preoccupied with the competition. That, and he himself didn't want to think too much on it as well. So, he didn't warn his inferiours and collegues when they went off to admire and taste the food. However, he kept his eyes peeled for Aries, or that man Sebastian kept telling him about names Jonas Goodie-something.

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he saw Harold West approaching him, and in that instant decided to let the thought of Aries go for now. He had other matters on His hands that didn't involve the mysterious workings of one of his servants.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Aries breathed heavily, eyes hardly opened. Blood trickled down a cut near her hairline and between her lips. "We don' 'ave to do this, lil' lady," the man in front of her said, wiping his fist covered in her blood with a rag. "All I need s'the 'formation my boss wants, an' I'll send ya on ya way."

"That..." She muttered, spitting out a bit of blood that had collected in her mouth. "Is _illogical_. You have orders... To kill me as soon as I talk. With that knife," she moved her head slightly with a knife that hadn't been touched by her tormentor. "It's coated in poison... And will kill you as soon as it comes into contact with your blood."

"Oh really?" He mused. "What else can you tell me?"

"You have a son. He's eight years old tomorrow... Your wife is infertile and you beat her for it. Instead... You bought a girl and used her to have your kids. She... She killed herself after having the baby, so you bought another one. Your wife hates you...Â  And your son sees how you treat her and will grow up to be just like you --- the scum of the earth... And all your children will be just as disgusting as you. Maybe you should kill yourself and... And stop the train now? A better question is... What are you going to use once your wife leaves an... And takes the children with her? Drink yourself _drunker_ than you usually do? You're... Just a incompent human who's only value comes in your strength... Your lack of brainpower shows how weak you truly are... And will always be because of your lack of education... What else comes out of a slum rats like you?"

The man's face was redder than a tomato and his hand flew across her face. Aries' head snapped to the side and she inhaled, but the man wasn't done. He grabbed a knife and slammed the blade into her hand that was tied down to the chair. Aries grinded her teeth, closing her eyes tight as pure pain shot through her hand.

"Say another word!" He hissed, yanking the knife out.

Aries panted, "Well... You _asked_ me to speak---" he gripped her shoulder and slammed his fist in her gut several times. Blood leaked from Aries' lips and she gasped, feeling as if all her organs turned to mush.

"What does he want wit' ya!?" He demanded, but Aries just breathed hoarsely, her head lolling from side to side. He hit her again and Aries groan a bit. "Is tha' all ya got, girly?" He mocked.

"Go ahead then." Aries murmured. "Kill me. Just like he wanted. Just... Slice my throat. Nobody would.... Know, right? Take your role as the loyal lapdog... That... That's what you're here for..."

A fiery glare shone in his eyes and he grabbed the dark, slick handle of the long serrated blade of the knife. "If that's what you want," he hissed, tossing the knife from hand to hand before he finally held her wooden, splintered chair with one hand and the sharp blade of the knife against her throat with the other.

Aries jumped in the chair, making the raw splinters and jagged edge of the wooden chair drive into the man's palm, blood leaking quickly from the open wound. The knife also dug into her skin, causing a shallow cut from her neck to the side of her jaw.

"Why, you---!" He cut himself off, and stared down at his hand, shocked. The skin had began to wither and crust, slowly and painfully deteriorating the skin. " _Ah_! Wha' the hell!?"

"You should be feeling... Mild pain," Aries said calmly, still in pain from her injuries. "And the epidermis of your flesh will be exposing itself to the poison."

"The _poison_!?" He screeched, stumbling back. The disease had spread up his forearm and was getting faster.

"Yes. I told you, the poison would kill you with contact with your blood," Aries said. "Soon, the poison will reach your heart and you will die."

The man began to panic, he went to his tray of knives, finally coming back in Aries' view. He hurrying grabbed a blade and began to cut his own arm off, and howled in pain as he cut through nerves.

Aries watched calmly as he finally hacked off the limb savagely, and then held it out for Aries to see. "I... Won't die today, bitch!" He hissed, throwing the ampuated arm on the ground.

Aries smiled, and a giggle left her as she said, "Stupid human. I told you it traveled by _blood_." Aries felt it so to tell this man this because as she spoke, pieces of his face was turning ashen and black, like a overcooked marshmellow.

The man touched his face with his remaining hand, and found the skin falling off. In fact, his hand, too, was turning to dust, the cells of the skin absolutely dead and worthless. He cried out in pain and fell to one knee while his body continued to painfully wither away.

Aries calmly dislocated her wrist and slipped her hand out if the ropes tying it down. Then, she wiped the handle of the knife on her shirt before grabbing it and cutting off the ropes holding her other hand back. Then, she worked on her legs and stood.

Using one hand to rub her wrist, she walked over to the half dead man, smirking down at him. "... The blade," he murmured weakly, motioning to her still slightly bloody neck. "I cut you."

"The poison wasn't on the blade, silly," she shook her head. "It was in the _handle_. This wasn't my murder, but your unknown suicide." She smiled and turned to leave.

"I have a child," he wheezed, "Is there an antidote? Please!"

"You have the bastards child of your sex slave, because your wife couldn't bear children," she spat, not bothering to look at his pathetic rotting face. "You don't deserve to use your child as an excuse. Besides, if there was an antidote, it'd be far too late to give it to you, if I even wanted to. Have fun dying!" Aries said cheerily, and began up the steps slowly, listening the moans of a dead man.

"I finished!" Aries called, banging on the door of the basement, "Let me out, Goodridge!"

There was a silence, then a man opened a small shaft slide open so Aries could see Goodridge's wild eyes. "Mmm... That took you long, my dear! You aren't getting dull, are you? I'd hate for my favourite daughter to be becoming soft due to her time with nobles."

"I assure you, my time with the Phantomhive boy is hardly making me softer," she hissed. "I did what you asked and killed the man, now let me out. Are you not a man of your word, Goodridge?"

"Word, word, word, yes, my word," he nodded fiercely. "But, I cannot let you out just yet, no, no, my dear, not at all! I still have someone whom you need to meet!" He opened the door and a child, no older than six came crashing down the steps. They landed on the floor in a semi-awkward position, but they groaned, signalling that they were still alive.

"That one is the last disposable that I have! Then you may go."

"What's the point in this?" Aries demanded, eyes narrowed. "You have all the means to kill your own children. You don't need me. Besides, it'll be a waste of a child that you could've used for experimentations otherwise. And---"

" _Don't_ question my orders!" Goodrich snapped, and the child sat up immediately, crawling backwards, until they backed into a post. A headwound from their lack of coordination down the steps bled from their forehead, and it gave Aries pause.

"Don't! Don't! _Don't_ , my dear," He told her smiling. " _I_ am the man of this house, I _am_! Don't tell _me_ what to do."

"There is no reason to throw a fit over it," Aries frowned. "If you want the child killed, them so be it." Upon hearing this, the six-year old whimpered, moving away from Aries and her father.

"Yes, yes, kill the girl. Bring me back a finger, please. I need another." The small metal shaft slammed shut and Aries was left alone with the child.

"I... Please," she begged, tears falling down her face. "Don't kill me, please! I don't wanna die!"

Aries' eyes narrowed and they stepped closer. The child crawled back hastily, which allowed Aries to grab a knife off the torture tray the man before her left.

The girl's eyes had gone wider and she began sobbing. "Please!!" She screamed, Please, don't kill me! I don't wanna die, Please!"

Aries said nothing. She kneeled in front of the child and yanked her arm from her legs. In one swift motion, Aries cut off her forefinger. The six-year-old howled with pain and blood dripped from her hand. "Stand up," Aries commanded, but the child had done nothing but cry. "I didn't cut of anything that wouldn't allow you to stand. Stand _up_."

The girl shook her head, no, and Aries sighed, yanking the girl to her feet. Her knees gave out from underneath her, and Aries let her fall.

Surprised by this, the girl slammed into the ground, both her hands caught her fall, but as soon as the injured hand made contact with the dirty floor, she screamed, her nerves reacting immediately.

Aries rolled her eyes, rubbing her temple as the girl wailed on the ground, tears streaming down her face. "If you don't stop crying, I'll cauterize the wound, which would, technically, make it hurt eighty percent more than it does now. Get up."

Finally, the girl got her act together and stood. Sbe was still very much crying, but on wobbly legs, like a newborn colt, and she probably wasn't willing and respond rationally to anything Aries had to say. So, she kept it short and simple.

"I'm not going to kill you," she assured the girl. "I needed your finger as proof that I _did_. There's a window right there," Aries pointed to a small window barely able to fit this child, but it was doable. "I can get you to it and you crawl through. Do you understand that? You can escape, but you have to do _exactly_ as I say."

The girl weakly nodded and Aries walked over to the long shelf of seemingly disposable jars, as it they were locked in the basement of a witch's hut, not a doctor's. Although, some may argue that this man could have been both and neither. All and none. Frankenstein _and_ Monster.

Aries pushed the shelf to right underneath the window. "It should be unlocked already. So you have to push out and crawl. You'll be at grass level, and that should allow you to escape. Get the Yard, alright? This man is a _lunatic_!" The girl nodded and Aries gave her a boost. The girl began crawling unsteadily up the rack, her small, chubby fingers sometimes slipping, but she finally made it to the top.

The girl's hand was placed against the glass and Aries turned and ran, taking cover behind a different shelf. "What---? Miss, where are you---?" The girl didn't finish. Her pressure against the glass opened the window which ignited the fuse. There was a loud explosion, blood and metal parts flying everywhere, but Aries was safe.

Aries couldn't say the same for the girl, however. She found bits of her hand near her hiding spot. Aries kicked it aside and began to walk. The rigged explosive gave way to a convenient opening outside to escape the basement.

Aries took the finger Goodridge asked for and left it at the steps of the basement. Then, she headed for the opening. After a few minutes of investigating, Aries dubbed it safe and began to walk through the unkempt grass of the estate and away from Jonas Goodridge. 

 

"Oh, and Aries, darling!" Aries stopped dead in her tracks, turning to see Goodridge half hanging the window of the mansion a few stories higher than her, smiling down at her. "Here, a gift for your troubles!" He dropped an envelope, which had to have been weighed down by rocks or something of the sort because it fell fast to the earth. 

 

Aries picked it up and opened it. It was a golden ticket to a... _Circus_?

"I hope to see you there, my dear~! Now, hurry along, I'm sure your friends would like to hear all about your little adventure, yes?" Aries didn't say a word. She simply turned on her heel and left as fast as she could.

**Â¥.Â¥.Â¥**

Ciel was very pleased with the outcome of the Indian festival. With the Royal Warrant, it opened his buisness up to a lot it new possibilities in the future.

With this in mind, he was particularly in a good mood --- if one could call the ' _unusually_ ' human he seemed to express a good mood.

Unfortunately, it lasted only a short while. Sebastian and Ciel returned to the townhouse alone, his other servants were in the city and had received instructions to be back before sunrise the next morning. Nobody was expected at the house, however, someone _had_ been there.

Sebastian noticed it first, the tempting scent of blood always turned the head of a demon. When they entered the townhouse, he stopped Ciel immediately. " _What_ \---?"

"Blood," he told him and Ciel stiffened, his hand reaching for his gun. Sebastian began to walk up the steps, spotting small droplets of blood along the way. The trail led to Ciel's study, and Ciel was quiet, his breath hitching.

Sebastian opened the door slowly and then frowned, his composure relaxing. "What is it?" Ciel demanded, coming to Sebastian's side.

Aries was on the hardwood floor, backed against a bookcase. Her gun was at her side and her hand rested casually on it. "I... I don't suppose you would be up to making a pot of tea, Sebastian?" Aries asked, hardly being able to breathe properly.

Sebastian was quick, down the hall in seconds, and then back with a box of first-aid items. "Where have you _been_?" Ciel demanded angrily, coming beside her.

"Ah... Out and about." She smirked, watching carefully as Sebastian lifted her shirt, leaving her only in her undergarments and exposing dark brusies on her skin, and a shallow cut near the side. "I guess I didn't keep myself from bleeding everywhere, did I?"

"You'll be cleaning up your mess," Ciel said and Aries laughed, but winced immediately.

"Oh, that is _cruel_ , Silly Ciel," she chuckled.

"Where _were_ you?" Ciel demanded again, upset.

"Ah, well," Aries tried to sit straighter but Sebastian held her down. "My... My father decided it was necessary for us to... Reunite and get to know each other in a different light. He is very big on bonding and the like."

" _This_ is what your father considers bonding?" Sebastian inquired.

"Oh, yes. This was all from... _Strategies_ , so to speak. Different, Mm...." Aries groaned as Sebastian applied a bit too much pressure. Her fingers curled, but then she hissed, straightening them back out. A few of her nails had been viciously torn off.

"I apologize, but it seems you might have a broken rib bone or two. They don't seem to have punctured anything --- or else, you'd be dead right now."

"Oh, that's nice to know, isn't it?" Aries murmured, knowing that Sebastian would suggest bedrest.

"I suggest that you'd go lie down. I'll bring you up some tea and something to eat."

"No, no," Aries shook her head. "I don't have time for that. I need to know... I..." Aries closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Aries? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry. _Don't_ ," she shook her head. "Ciel... Did you eat anything?"

"What?" He frowned. "What does that have to---?"

" _Answer the question_!" Aries hissed, trying to sit up again, but Sebastian held her down.

"Stop trying to move," he told her, but she tried anyway.

"I need to know, Ciel. Did you _eat_ anything?"

"No," Ciel frowned. "After your note, I didn't. Why Aries?"

"Because... He might have posioned it," Ciel went white and Aries closed her eyes. "The food. He... I know he did something to it. I don't know how. He wasn't there. I know he did something, I just..."

"Aries, you're _delirious_. You need to get some rest," Sebastian said, trying to carry her away, but Aries stopped him, holding tight to the bookshelf. Her nails burned and blood dripped onto the wood, but she didn't care.

"Did you use your own utensils?" Aries demanded.

"Why is that important?"

"Just answer the question."

"I will, if you agree to go upstairs, Aries."

Aries stared huffily at him. Then she turned away, and leaned her head back. " _Fine_. I'll go upstairs. Now, answer my question."

"No. We didn't. All of our utensils were donated by a cutlery company hoping to use the expo to showcase their new line of utensils. Now, let's go." He picked her up from underneath her legs and carried her out of the room.

"What was the name?" She asked.

"That wasn't in the deal, Aries."

"Please, Sebastian. Tell me."

Sebastian sighed, "The company was called _Gwendolyn Goods_. They also sold perishables as well." Aries closes her eyes and inhaled. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"He _was_ there," she murmured. "He had to have poisoned the food."

"But, no one is _dead_ , Aries," Sebastian assured. "If he _did_ poison the food, it must not have worked. A lot of people ate there and they aren't just going to drop dead suddenly."

"It wouldn't be that fast," Aries frowned. "Something subtle, he could use to his advantage." Aries looked at Sebastian as he entered her room. "Ciel lied to me, didn't he?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I could smell the curry on his breath." Sebastian sighed, and Aries tried to move away. "I told you _not_ to eat, damn it! Why didn't you _listen_ to me!?"

"Aries, we didn't know _what_ happened to you," he explained. "You left a scraggily written note _not_ to eat, how were we supposed to know?"

"Don't play the _fool_ , Sebastian!" Aries hissed, "You knew _exactly_ what I meant!" She tried to get past Sebastian, but he grabbed her arm. Aries inhaled, a bruise there sent sharp pains through her body at his grip.

"Aries, I need you to calm down," Sebastian said, his tone low. It was probably taking everything in him to keep it steady and even. "Go lie down. If Ciel's safety troubles you so much, I'll check on him myself. However---"

"It doesn't matter now," Aries hissed. "Ciel is one person, and he can afford medical help if he gets sick. What about the hundreds of others that attended, Sebastian? The low-income families who can barely afford _one_ doctor for a child. If they all went ill, what would they do? The doctors of the city would be spread thin, and..." Aries froze, eyes wide. "Oh, god. He..."

"Aries, what are you talking about?!" Aries shook her head and moved to sit on her bed.

"You cannot tell Ciel of this," Aries said calmly.

"Why not?"

"If Ciel were to know... He'd try to help. If he does and it sabotaged Goodridge's plan, he'll come after Ciel _personally_."

"Then, we should let Ciel know---"

" _No_ ," Aries said immediately. "If he doesn't know, he won't try to help."

"Tell me what's going on, then."

Aries inhaled, and covered her eyes. "If there were to be a mass-sickness in the city, the city would be short on doctors to help everyone. My father is a doctor. But, not a medical one. When... I was with him, he wasn't upset when I told him he shouldn't waste children... That they were hard to come by and he got upset. He doesn't like to be corrected. He's not worried about wasting children because... He'll be using the sick ones in order to keep up ' _stock_ '. By posing as a doctor to help the ill, he'll be kidnapping children and even a few adults and taking them for his experiments."

"How do you know any of this?" Sebastian asked.

Aries smiled and chuckled bitterly. "Those experiments went through _me_ first. He likes to pick apart the brain, physically and mentally, and uses it as long term torture in order to study reactions to the torture done to them."

"And what did he do to you?" Sebastian asked, and Aries didn't reply.

"Where are the other servants?" She asked, trying to get up off the bed, but her torso seemed to burn in that instant and she hissed, sitting back down.

"I told you not to move," Sebastian chided. "And you didn't answer my question. What did your father do to you?"

"How my father treated me when I was under his custody is none of your concern, Sebastian," Aries snapped. "Go to Ciel. Make sure he hasn't fallen ill yet. It might not be instantaneous, but it will appear over the next few days."

"How do you know that to be true? You have no evidence of a mass-poisoning." Sebastian asked, but Aries didn't answer his question.

"You know, you are going against your own instructions by keeping me awake here, Sebastian," Aries told him. "Go to Ciel. I'll be alright."

"You're lying to me, Aries," Sebastian frowned.

"I'm _always_ lying to you, why is this any different?"

"He took you from _this_ room. He'll come back here, won't he?"

"I've exercised that possibility, yes," Aries agreed.

"Why then are you telling me to _leave_?"

"Because, it is not your business to handle the dealings between me and my father. It is already delicate as it is, and frankly, surviving in his prescense is stressful _alone_. I don't want to have to worry about keeping you _and_ Ciel alive as well, especially since the other servants probably won't be returning until far past dark."

"And if your father _doesn't_ show?" Sebastian asked, "What will you do then?"

" _Sleep_ ," Aries admitted. "I won't be able to do either if you don't leave me be, though. Go check on Ciel, Sebastian. I'll be fine."

Sebastian sighed, annoyed by Aries' stubbornness, but stood and began to leave anyway. However, he lingered at the door for a moment. "You are aware that if Ciel were to be in trouble, I would be there near instantly?"

"I assume," Aries shrugged, "But, you being here _isn't_ helping your master, despite his orders. So, aren't you, by contract, supposed to be protecting him at all times, even from himself?" Sebastian pressed his lips together, and shook his head.

"You _are_ strange, Aries," Sebastian told her.

"You aren't the only one to tell me that," Aries replied. "Go. I am tired. Oh, and I lied when I asked for tea earlier. Please don't bring that up. I don't like your tea. It's always too _sweet_."

Sebastian chuckled, "An odd request, but alright." Aries smiled and shooed him away as he closed the door.

Now, surrounded by silence, Aries sighed and pulled out the envelope in her pocket and opened it. She hadn't had the time to actually look at it before.

' _ **NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS**_ ' was in bold, calligraphic letters across the front of the golden ticket. On the back was their name and their showtimes. One was circled in bright red ink and it was a week away. Aries assumed that was the one Goodridge wanted her to be at, and knowing her father, if she didn't show, someone would probably die.

Around the edges of the golden ticket was an intriguing black lacey design aroind the ends. The circus had to be quite expensive to be selling tickets like these.

Aries sighed laying back on the bed. What if she was wrong about all this? What if Goodridge wasn't trying to take sick children? If Ciel had eaten the curry, he could afford a doctor. Hell, he could afford _Sebastian_.

Aries ran a hand down her face, wincing at her missing nails. She needed go get better quickly. If she was supposed to be going by next week and she wasn't ready, Goodridge would be highly upset.

So Aries closed her eyes and rested. There would be no attack tonight. Not if Goodridge wanted her ready for the performance.

If anything, he probably wanted her to _star_ in it.


	14. 014

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Aries sat in her room for ages. It had been nearly a week since they left the manor, and she only had a few days before her father expected her at that circus. She still hadn't fully recovered since her last scuffle with him, but at the same time, she knew she'd have to deal with whatever else was left. She didn't have time, or energy, for that matter, so sit around and wait for her father to decide what he wanted to do.

While Aries rested, she decided to plan. After extensively searching and rebuilding her Mind Garden, she began to pace her room. For hours on end, she'd walk, absorbed in her Mind Garden, or sit and stare at the ceiling in silence. She had two days, _two days_ , left to prepare for what her father had ready for her. Usually, he left months between her visits, but a week?! That was too little time, and he knew it. He was _testing_ her.

Aries breathed, covering her face with her hands. What could he possibly want, and why so soon? He had already had prior access to her room in the townhouse, and possibly her room in her manor house too.

What really struck her as odd was how he accessed the townhouse without being noticed. It wasn't possible, not with Sebastian always looming and watching over anything. Even if she hadn't made  sound, he still should have heard the man approaching the townhouse and got suspicious.

Aries sighed and climbed to the top of the wardrobe, sat, and began to think. A man having access to power only accessible by demons and other supernatural beings. That would give him the power to be practically a god amoung men. Yet, he only used it to kidnap small children and torture her. _Why_? With all the power he hypothetically had inside him, what was his obsession with her?!

The door opened with a sharp click, bringing Aries out of her thoughts. Sebastian entered the room, a bit surprised by the overwhelming mess of it. She wasn't exactly spending her time keeping her room cleaned while she pondered the existence of her father.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, but the surprise in his voice was one Aries had become familair with --- dare she say, fond of.

"Sebastian, is it possible for a human to get past your defenses?" Aries questioned, as Sebastian came over to her, arms crossed as he stated.

"No. Why are you sitting up there?" He asked.

"Thinking. Are you sure?"

"If a human breached the defenses, I would know immediately."

"What about a demon?" Aries asked, and Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, I would know about that too. What's with all these questions?" Aries sighed and moved to slip down the side of the wardrobe.

"I'm thinking of how Goodridge could have gotten past your defenses at the townhouse," Aries said. "Is there any particular reason why you came here?"

"We have guests coming over---"

"The commisoner and his blonde shadow?" Aries asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. You'll be in charge of the Prince and Agni. Keep them both away from the commissioner."

"Ooo, if they knew Ciel was harbouring criminals that just commutes terrorism against the crown, isn't that treason~?"

"Yes," his eyes narrowed. "So, I need you to do your job. Get yourself ready."

Aries grinned and shooed him out of her room as she went to go dress.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries sighed, rubbing her temples. "This is not what I was promised when I was told to watch you," Aries groaned. She leaned back in her chair as she watched Prince Soma and Agni marvel over the strangeness of the moving pictures.

"How intelligent the British men must be in order to invent something like this!" Prince Soma awed.

"Yes, that is true," Agni replied, just as mystified.

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore," Aries groaned, getting up and shutting off the rapidly moving television.

" _Wha_ \---?! _Hey_! I was watching that!" Prince Soma cried.

"Nope, sorry. I refuse to spend the afternoon watching pictures on a sheet," Aries replied. "We'll do something else to fill our time. How about cards? Do you know how to play poker?"

The Prince grinned, " _Yes_!! That was a favourite in my house. All the servants played and they taught me!" Aries grinned, going to one of the drawers and pulled out a deck of cards and a poker case.

"Good. We'll play. Agni would you like to join us?" Agni looked a bit out of it, glancing at the door, but he looked back at her voice and nodded.

"Yes. I will play," he said and sat down. Aries began to deal out the cards and seperate the wooden poker chips.

"Oh," Prince Soma frowned, "I do not have money to gamble with..."

"I know. The chips will be out stand-in for actual money. It's just for fun," Aries assured.

"But we are still at a disadvantage," Agni pointed out. "You can still do your... Deductions, thing."

Aries sighed, and reached over to the Prince, taking his scarf from around his neck and tying it over her eyes. " _Here_. Is this better?"

"How will you see?" The Prince asked.

"I made room in the bottom, just enough to see my cards, but that's it. I can't see either of you." Agni and the Prince considered this, and then nodded and they began to play.

Aries listened silently as the round went, all of them watching and drawing cards. Without being able to see, she couldn't deduce anything from their facial expressions or bodily reactions. However, she could hear. And, with the quiet, emptiness of the room, Aries as able to hear their breathing and different thudding in their hearts.

Aries focused, it was a good skill to sharpen, especially with her trials that were to come concerning her father. To keep her senses sharp and listening for breathing and heart beating of her opponents would certainly help her with whatever he planned.

The Prince drew a card and inhaled a bit sharply. Aries made note of that, and looked at her own. An ace of clubs, a jack of clovers, a king of spades and a eight of clubs. Nothing she could make out of at the moment.

Another round of drawings went and then Agni put down his cards. "Doubles," he said, and Aries lifted the cover and glanced over. He had two tens, a ace and a heart, and two nines, a clubs and a heart.

"Awe," The Prince sighed, but Aries shook her head.

"I don't know what they teach you in India, but it seems I have the upper hand here," Aries smiled and placed down her cards. She used her king, jack, ace, and had successfully gained a queen in the round of cards before.

Agni sighed and Aries grinned, grabbing his wooden painted chips and bringing them towards her. "And, I don't suppose you have all low numbers, do you, Princey?"

The Prince gaped, "But---We---?!

"Don't worry. The cover is working. It's more challenging to deduce you, I don't know what cards are in your hand. I can only rely on sound," Aries assured. "This is fun, Princey, you deal."

**¥.¥.¥**

The three of them played a few more rounds of poker before they heard the parlour doors open and shut. Agni sat straighter, and Aries froze, lowering her hand and raising her other one to the cover.

Agni stood, "Where are you heading off to, Agni?" Aries asked, staring at him.

He turned and smiled, "Do not worry. I am just going to the restroom," He assured and left. Aries narrowed her eyes at his boldfaced lie.

"Should we keep playing?" Prince Soma asked curiously.

"... No, it wouldn't be fair," Aries said and turned to the Prince. "We'll... _Regrettably_ watch television while he is gone." Prince Soma smiled wide and ran over.

As Aries set it up, she listened as unfamiliar voices rose from the open palour to the floor above. She couldn't quite make out the words, but she recognized the voices. The Detective Inspector and his adulterous, widowed sidekick!

Aries quickly finished and the television rolled. She waited a few minutes, if Agni were using the loo, he would have returned by now. "I'll be back, Princey. Do not leave this room," Aries told him, and then left.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries entered the Manor's hall of paint as Ciel and his guests entered the other end. Aries grinned at Ciel, and she immediately recognized the animosity on the sidekick's face.

As they watched her sudden appearance, they missed Sebastian racing along the side of the room, frantically closing the curtains.

"Aries," Ciel acknowledged as Aries approaches them, staying near the opposite side of the room where Sebastian was so they would keep their focus on her.

"I was getting rather bored earlier, so I came to welcome the guests," Aries grinned, and smiled at Abberline. "I remember you! How's your wife?" The man's eyes glowed with rage he tried to lunge at her, hands ready at her throat, but the Detective Inspector stopped him, just before his hands reached her throat.

Aries didn't flinch and grinned at him, watching his eyes devilishly. "You aren't here to toy about, Aries," Ciel admonished her, and walked past. Sebastian followed and opened the door at the end of the hall where they came.

"Oh, but it's awfully fun, isn't it!" Aries giggled. "I can't help it~!"

"What do you need?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm, just wanted to greet our guests," she shrugged.

"Well, your foul prescense isn't welcome," Abberline hissed. Aries let out a loud laugh, going over to the blonde man and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"So hostile, blondie," Aries giggled and the man yanked his body away from Aries. In doing so, he backed into a vase and tipped it over. Aries spun over and caught it before it could splinter into thousands of irreplacable pieces.

"Oh, dear, blondie," Aries frowned, putting the vase back on its pedestal. "Wouldn't want someone else broken beyond repair, now would you?" Aries eyes glinted with mischief. Abberline's on the other hand, sparked with hate and rage.

"Everyone please come this way," Sebastian said, leading them out of the room. They walked into the main hall and Aries cut apart from the group to go check back up on the Prince. "Dinner will be ready so---" Sebastian stopped short and Aries turned to see why.

" _Hey Ciel_!!" The Prince's obnoxious voice called from the top of the balcony. Aries froze, shocked. "I'm bored with watching that! Let's play a game of---" Sebastian leapt up, and disappeared behind a column.

A few seconds later, the doors behind them opened and Agni appeared. Aries ran, tackling hin to the ground just as the candles went out. "What are you _doing_!?" She hissed.

"I---" he never got the words out. Sebastian came, grabbed the ropes from the curtians and had Agni tied up in seconds. Then, he grabbed the candles and lit it easily.

"Watch him," Sebastian commanded and then left with the candle stick in his hand.

Aries glanced down at Agni, huffing. "I am _sick_ of babysitting."

Agni was only able to manage a small muffled noise in response. Aries sighed again, rolling her eyes, bending down and moved the gag from his mouth.

"I--I need to turn myself in!" Agni said, wiggling to get free.

"And why's that?"

"Because not to do so would be a sin against the goddess---"

"I don't care for that," Aries rolled her eyes. "Convince me, and maybe I'll let you go. You have one chance."

Agni began to sweat, grinding his teeth as he thought deeply on his answer. Aries simply watched the man, bemusedly. Finally, he opened his mouth hesitantly and spoke. "If--If you leave me here, you'd have to babysit me."

Aries blinked, and then grinned, reaching down to her boot and pulling a small knife out. "That's good, I'll give it to you." Then, she dropped the knife several feet from the man and turned to walk away.

"I---You said you'd set me free!" Agni shouted angrily.

"I gave you your means of freedom," Aries shrugged. "Have fun!" She wiggled her fingers and walked down the hall to leave.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries sat in her room, legs crossed and frowning as she scribbled notes in a journal on her bed.

The door opened and Aries didn't look up, "I asked you to watch Agni earlier," Sebastian said, arms crossed.

"I did, but listening to a muddled man's cries becomes a bit of a bore after a few minutes," Aries shrugged. "Even you must agree to that."

"Aries, I asked of you one thing---"

"It hardly matters now," Aries shrugged. "I'll be gone in the morning." Sebastian blinked, surprised by this sudden claim. "Don't look so shocked," Aries giggled, waving her hand. "If all goes well, I'll still be alive next month."

"And if it doesn't?" Aries shrugged, but Sebastian suddenly wasn't satisfied with her noncommittal answers. "Aries, you speak so plainly of your death---"

"Why do you care?" Aries narrowed her eyes. "This is rather uncharacteristic of you, Sebastian~," Aries giggled, but Sebastian was hardly amused.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important."

"Then, you wouldn't mind my knowing."

"I would. It isn't your buisness to know."

"It's my buisness to keep track of all our servants."

"Ah, but I won't _be_ your servant," Aries grinned. "I'll be nothing to you, or Ciel, so the truly is no reason for you to worry, now is there."

"You are still a resource at his side---"

"I am _not_!" Aries snapped, loosing patience. "I am not his _resource_ , I am _nothing_ to Ciel Phantomhive. The last thing I need at this moment is you planting seeds of deceit in Ciel's head so he is led to believe otherwise." Sebastian watched her, brow furrowed and disbelieving. Something deeper had to have been going on here.

Aries sighed, recomposing herself instantly. "My room will be cleaned out in the morning. You've already put Ciel to sleep so it would be too much of a burden to wake him and give him the news." Then, she looked down, her interest in the butler vanishing. "You may leave now, Sebastian."

"At any time, if the Young Master orders it, I can have you back here," Sebastian informed her.

"That is true," Aries nodded her agreement, "But, I don't see how a dead body would interest Ciel." Sebastian was left silent for a beat and Aries capitalized on it. "Leave, Sebastian. You are no longer needed here."

Sebastian inhaled and then turned to leave, shutting the door firmly behind him.


	15. 015

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"She's _what_?!" Ciel snapped, his eye wide as he stated at his butler.

"She quit. Aries is gone," Sebastian repeated. "She left last night, and told me right after I put you to bed."

Ciel tsked, taking a sip of his tea. "I do not have time for her games. If she decides to leave then she is gone. We will deal with her after this," he said, waving the Queen's letter and pushing back in his chair. "I will finish half of my work and leave the rest for after I finish her request. The circus will still be in town for the next month. Get whatever you can from their previous expeditions. We will leave for the Townhouse next week."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said with a bow before turning to leave, but paused. "And... Will the servants be staying here as we are away?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "Yes. Since Soma and Agni are in the townhouse, there's no reason for them to come." Sebastian gave another nod, this time in slight relief, and continued out the door.

**¥.¥.¥**

Just as Ciel suspected, it took him a week to cut his paperwork down by half --- with the Curry contest being so recent and the distractions with Prince Soma, he had gotten severely behind on his schedule, but now he was in a more balanced state.

He spent the first few days in the city researching books in Scotland Yard's library of past occurences. Nothing mentioned Noah Ark's Circus, but there was a rather annoying Aberline fussing with them as they diligently worked. He even refused his tip, the naïve sap.

Anyways, after the office was a bust, he went to the Undertaker, who always seemed to know the answers when it involved anyone dead, and especially while groups of children. However, even after Ciel had used rather... _Desperate_ measures to get the information he needed, even the Undertaker was drawn at a blank. There were no dead children, according to the mad man, so what had happened to them?

The next night was the night of the Circus --- or at least, his tickets for the Circus. Ciel huffed, frowning as he leaned back in his seat. He wore a thick suit jacket and a top hat to block out the wintery chill. In addition to that, he was highly unamused. Anything remotely interesting or run always repelled Ciel and this was no exception.

That is, until one costumed character came out. Her dark skin glistened in the intense lighting and her hair was cut short and only leaving a few inches' length. Her costume was simple and black with short sleeves and black trousers. She walked in a straight line, completely opposite to her usual constant skipping, but he saw the same grin on her face.

To everyone else, she looked mediocre. A simple girl wearing a simple outfit. But, Ciel knew who she was, and so did Sebastian.

Aries raised get arms high, a gigantic smile on hey face. "Hello, Londoners," she announced and Ciel realized she had changed her accent from British to American. And, the Ringleader had left the ground floor. Every other act, he announced the people, but this time Aries was doing it herself. He wondered if this was part of the show, or if she had simply appeared.

"My act will be a little more... _Peculiar_ than the rest," She announced, and began to walk along the sides of the circular audience, scanning the crowds. "I need five volunteers. Five brave men and women would like to help my little," she giggled, " _Experiment_."

Ciel stood before he realized what he was doing and he saw Aries lock eyes with him, she grinned directly at him, but then turned away. She pointed, to the crowd, " _You_ ," she said, to the woman sitting right next to Ciel. She looked a bit stunned --- everyone who had their hands up near her, and she was chosen. " _You_." She continued to a young man a few paces away and in the front. " _You_ ," she pointed across the room to an older man in his later years. " _You_." A young girl who was sucking on an lolli. She squeal and ran to join the rest of them on the ground floor.

"And..." Aries looked around, her eyes going back and forth from the eager crowd before she finally chose her last contestant. " _You_." An old, frail looking woman, who took several minutes to get to the floor.

As she waited for all of the unwilling people to join her, Aries began to talk. "My name, is _Constellation_ ," she said to the crowd. "And my act deals with the mind. Everything I tell you, from now on will be part of my act. My name, is _Dareen_." The crowd blinked eager, but a little confused.

Aries turned back to the people who were watching her. "Hello, could you please line up from eldest to youngest. My name is _Kadien_."

" _Missus_!" The young girl rose her hand, and Aries looked at her. "Why d'ya keep on changin' your name?"

"Everything I do is part of the act," Aries assured, then knelt down to the girl. "Follow my finger," she moved her finger up down and left and right as she spoke. "My name is _Garnet_. You should really close your eyes. My name is _Hestia_. It's time for bed, my child. My name is _Lucius_. Aren't you feeling sleepy?" Then, Aries snapped her fingers and the young girl dropped.

The crowd gasped, but Aries raised a hand. "Hello, dear Ella, can you hear me? Say yes if you can hear me? My name, is _Cherise_."

"I can hear you..." The girl said, but her eyes were still closed and her body breathing slowly. The cried gasped in surprise, but Aries grinned.

"What is she doing?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian, who seemed just as confused as she was.

"Now," she said, motioning to the others. "Would you please hold the child. My name is _Agatha_." The older woman picked her up. "Horizontally so that everyone is touching her."

They followed her orders and Aries turned back to the crowd. "The mind, although sometimes improperly used, is a fascinating thing. My name, is _Harriet_. Sometimes can be manipulated to who and what you want it to see."

She turned back to the volunteers. "With your free hand, copy what I do." She ordered the volunteers and moved her hand just as she did for the girl. "You feel tired. My name, is _Grace_. You should close your eyes. My name, is _Juliet_. It is time to rest your eyes, dear. My name, is _Yammie_. It is time to go to sleep." Aries snapped her fingers, and so did everyone on the floor. Ciel felt a sudden urge to sleep take over him and a second later, his head was bobbing and his eyes closed.

**¥.¥.¥**

" _The mind, as fascinating as it is, is a dangerous thing_ ," he heard a small echo of a familiar voice. " _Sometimes, it can be manipulated to do wrong._ " Ciel saw something jump at him, it was one of the men from the occult. His eyes widened and he immediately reached for his gun, but something stopped him. " _Dreams can form, whole realities in your head, waiting to be of use_." The masked man stopped and shimmered to dust. " _And sometimes, you can create beauty."_

Ciel felt the darkness lift and the light shining on him, like the warm rays of sunlight. He heard birds and animals and saw flowers in the long meadow stretching out around him. Then, he heard his mother's voice.

" _But, this, is only a fantasy_." He woke up.

**¥.¥.¥**

"Thank you very much!" Aries waved at the crowd of confused, but awestruck people. They stood and clapped for her, just as the Ringmaster came back out a side of the tent and said in a loud voice. "A round of applause for _Unnamed_!"

"And remember," Aries grinned, "My name, is _Aries_." Then, she turned and exited the floor just as the next act entered.

"What... Was that?" Ciel asked Sebastian who was looking quite impressed.

"She had the entire crowd in a trance-like state," Sebastian explained. "And for those who were unaffected, she had her volunteers do tricks. The old woman lifted the man with ease. It was quite amusing."

" _How_ did she do that?!" Ciel demanded, but Sebastian simply shrugged.

"The lights had gone dark and there was cold air blowing, so sensory deprivity was probably a major factor, but otherwise, I don't know."

Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn't even paying attention to the next act. Two men were jumping back and forth on huge decorated balls with delicate precision.

"It was good," Sebastian admitted truthfully and Ciel only harrumphed his answer. He wouldn't admit that a servant whom had quit out of the blue was doing better outside of work than back in his manor.

Ciel was a stubborn boy, no doubt. But he was still a boy all the same, and a small part of him deep down and hidden under years of built up walls, he was _impressed_.

 


	16. 016

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Aries has to admit, she did not expect Betty the Tiger to bite Sebastian.

When she saw him step forward during Beast's performance, she had assumed he was carrying out some scheme Ciel had thought up. When she saw the look of confusion, and then shock, on his face definitely told her that that was not planned at all.

Aries was trying desperately not to laugh when she saw Ciel's look of horror as Sebastian began to caress the tiger. While everyone else was standing and staring, she had to turn away so covering her mouth in order to not make a sound.

"Are you alright, asks Wilson?" Snake asked, approaching Aries.

"Yeah, Scales," Aries grinned, patting his shoulder. Snake nearly jumped ― he always did when she voluntarily touched him. Nobody in the circus, or in general, ever did. So, Aries decided to be as handsy as possible when around him, "Just... Amused, don't worry."

"His name is Snake, not Scales, says Wilson,"  Snake said.

Aries gave him an amused grin and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sure," she said, and began to walk away.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries whistled as she walked through the Circus' tents, and stopped when she noticed a familiar person.

Sebastian caught her eyes as well. He was walking alone, and Aries knew he wanted answers. So, she did the best thing she could do.

Aries ran, dodging through tents, and slipped underneath the side of one particularly big one. It was the training tent, but it was dark and none of the training material were out. Aries his behind the knife target, slowing her breath.

"I know you're in here, Aries," Sebastian's familiar voice rang out as he glanced around the darkened tent. "And, I'll get answers from you. . . one way or another." Aries stayed still, her eyes spotting a discarded knife on the ground. She picked it up and used the reflection to see behind her.

Aries nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Sebastian far too close for her liking. Aries threw the knife at him, and he caught it easily. Then, she slipped underneath the side and stepped back into the open.

Aries saw a man walking down the path and recognized her chance.

When Sebastian came out a few seconds after her, he found staring down the blade of William Spears which was pointed at his neck. Sebastian looked at him, and saw Aries 'cowering' behind him, but the evident smirk was plain on her features.

"Yes sir," Aries said in her faux american accent. "It was him who was chasing after me!"

"... I see," William murmured. "And, what exactly were you trying to do to this young lady?"

"She is a run away from our manor," Sebastian said plainly. "I was simply hoping to bring her back."

Spears did not look convinced at all. "Well... As long as he is in proper hands, I guess I'll go," Aries turned and bowed to Sebastian --- the same bow she did at Viscount Druitt, Aleister Chamber banquet the previous summer. Sebastian was not pleased at all.

Aries skipped away, feeling as if she narrowly dodged a bullet.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries was not at all pleased when she saw both Ciel and Sebastian the next morning. In fact, as soon as she saw Sebastian she turned and began to quickly walk away. Sebastian noticed her, but didn't chase her like he did the night before.

Aries decided to go back to the mess hall, grabbing a small crab apple to bite. “Aren’t you going to greet the newcomers, asked Wordsworth?” Aries turned and then grinned at Snake.

“Nah, I got other things to worry about,” She shrugged, and skipped to his side. She slung a arm around his shoulders and the boy jumped, a snake hissed in her face, its fangs covered in saliva. “Did you see them? The newcomers?”

Snake nodded, “They seemed a bit. . . suspicious, says Emily.”

“Ah, well, all newcomers are like that, I suppose,” Aries shrugged. “Give them a bit to ‘ _settle in_ ’. They still have to find their footing ― see where they stand.”

Snake pulled a face and Aries grinned, poking him in the side of his face, “Now, don’t look like that! They seem like a lovely couple.”

“I saw the tall one sneaking around the tents last night,” Snake admitted. “Says Wordsworth.”

“He was probably just. . . looking around ― you know, making sure nothing ‘ _fishy_ ’ was going on. The kid he lugs around with him is young ― he wouldn’t want to bring him into the fray of danger.”

Snake stayed quiet, and Aries smiled, pulling away from the boy. She knew her father wanted her here ― to see what he had done ― she knew it involved children. She, however, has been looking around for a week, and hasn’t seen a single piece of evidence containing the missing children. And, what really worried her, was that the children had began to go missing before the curry event. If Goodridge had a hand at what was going on here, then what was he using the Indian Expo for ― what was the point in introducing a potential virus in the bodies of hundreds of people and not acting on it. Yes, a widespread stomach bug would be a considerable issue, but that wasn’t. . . evil enough for someone like her father.

“Are you listening, asked Warren?” Aries blinked, realizing that she had began to go lost into thought. She hadn’t had the chance to go into her Mind Garden in a while, and the lack of organized thought was seriously affecting her behaviour.

“Yes, sorry, just a bit lost in thought,” Aries giggled. “What did you say?” Snake just watched her, not saying a word. Aries blinked, “Did I miss a joke?”

“No,” Snake said. “You look scary when you think, says Wordsworth.” This, actually, made Aries laugh. She covered her mouth to stop the giggles trying to get past her lips, shaking her head and smiled.

“ _Good_. You should be scared of me,” Aries smirked, but it was playfully ― Aries had to teach herself how to smirk without showing malice when she came to the circus. Her usual smirk made her peers upset.

Snake did not seem to like this statement and frowned, but Aries just gave his arm a shove, and twirled around. “I have to go practice, Joker’s been on my ass all week about not being physical enough. Might as well give him a few knife throws. I’ll see you later!” Then, she left, skipping away.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries stepped into the training tent that she had hid in the night before, and was surprised to see Beast just leaving the tent, a look of annoyance and anger on her face. Aries glanced at her, and raising an eyebrow as she entered the tent. When she saw Sebastian, she realized why she had been so upset. Aries tried to wheel around, but then a hand was on her shoulder, clenching it in a deathly tight grip. “Hello there,” Sebastian said, “I saw your act last night and I was very intrigued by it.”

Slowly, Aries turned around, and smiled stiffly. “Yes, I might have noticed you.” Aries said, her eyes narrowing. “And, how on earth did you manage to get yourself on this side of the tent?”

“Unnie!” Dagger called, waving her over.

Aries managed to slip out of Sebastian’s death grip, and stepped over to Dagger. “I was hoping you could show a few of the newcomers a bit of your knife throwing skills? Have you met them, yet?”

Aries glanced over at the duo, and smiled when Ciel was glaring at her, annoyed. “No, but I recognize their faces from my show last night. I think, at least. Maybe they had the similar faces, because the boy had been wearing something a bit. . . _poshier_.”

Dagger laughed, “Where did you learn that word from?”

“I picked it up,” Aries grinned. “‘ _Posh_ ’ is a strange word that you English use. The way it feels sounds. . . well, _posh_.” Dagger chuckled, and stepped out of the way.

“Well, go on ahead,” He said, waving to the board.

“Knife throwing is a _science_ ,” Aries explained simply, and more to Ciel than Sebastian. He probably knew how to use all of the things in this tent. “It’s _arithmetic_. If the board is, eh, five and a half feet away, and you are throwing at a rate of―”

“No, no,” Dagger shook his head. “You don’t need to know all that fancy stuff!”

“Yes, you do,” Aries frowned.

“I don’t,” Dagger huffed.

“And, you are great, I’m sure,” Aries scolded. “But, you asked me to teach him, so please, let me, Dagger.” Dagger pouted, but stopped talking. Aries grinned, “Now, as I was saying, the math in it is rather precise, but after you get the jist of it, you will be able to do it in a snap.” Aries said, and took a step back, angling herself.

“Now, there is a lot of movement in the room, and more people coming in and out, meaning that it would be a bit more windier in this room than it would be in a show. Out there, on the floor, less people moving, speaking, and generally doing things, so you wouldn’t have to worry about it. Now, angling is also a intricate―”

“You’re not _teaching_ him, Un! You’re _lecturing_ him!” Dagger complained and Aries sent him a glare, annoyed.

“You _asked_ me to teach him,” Aries huffed.

“I asked you to _show_ him―”

“I can’t _show_ him anything if he doesn’t _understand_ how to do it!” Aries snapped and Dagger went silent again, taking this into consideration. Aries regained her composure and turned back to Ciel, smiling. He was just staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. “Now, when you need to find your angle, you have to―”

“He already knows this. He did really well on his entrance,” Dagger complained. “What if you came behind him and pointed it out to him when he’s throwing―” Dagger was cut off, finally.

Aries had swiped him under his long legs, making him slip, his arms flailing out. Aries grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. Then, she turned him around, twisting his shoulder until she heard a satisfying pop! In her other hand, she held the knife she was trying to teach Ciel how to throw to his neck.

“Interrupt me again, and this knife will be covered in your blood,” Aries hissed in his ear, making him bend awkwardly to her inferior height.

Dagger laughed, “Okay, okay! I’ve got it!” Aries inhaled and stepped away, making the boy stumbled from being bent back so far.

“If you believe you can do such a good job, why don’t you teach him? You’re not called ‘ _Dagger_ ’ for no reason,” She said, stepping away.

“Fine. Give him the knife,” Dagger said, and Aries complied. She held out the dagger to Ciel and he, hesitantly, took the knife from her.

Aries’ hand lingered on his for a moment for her to softly tap a rhythm on the side of his hand. _Short. Short. Short. Long. Long. Long. Short. Short. Short_. Ciel stared at her for a strange moment, his eyebrows knit together. _SOS_. Aries was in trouble?

Aries smiled at him, and turned away. “I’m going to practice something else,” She said and turned away, Ciel watching her as she left.

“Why do you call her ‘ _Un_ ’ and ‘ _Unnie_ ’?” Sebastian asked, curiously.

“Ah! Well, when she came, she told everyone different names. Elizabeth. Harriet. Jinnie. Polly, and the like. So, we decided to call her ‘ _Un_ ’, or ‘ _Unnie_ ’. It’s short for ‘ _Unnamed_ ’, which is her stage name.”

“When did she come?” Ciel asked, and Dagger frowned, scratching his head.

“Well. . . that’s a bit of a long story, I suppose,” He admitted. “And, we have daggers to work on, come on!” He motioned to the target and clapped his hands together.

**¥.¥.¥**

Aries watched, unimpressed as Sebastian did huge stunts in front of everyone, he was such a show off ― weren’t they supposed to be undercover. Aries sighed, annoyed as he made a further scene with the grim reaper she had used as cover the night before.

"Unnie!" A voice called behind her. She turned to see Joker smiling at her, jogging her way. "There's someone here to see you." Aries nodded and turned to leave. She glanced at Ciel before she exited the tent. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared quizzically at her.

Aries stepped out into the brisk cold air, rubbing her bare arms, but Joker seemed unaffected. "This way," he said, waving her along.

They walked for a few minutes, and when they passed the 'Snake Tent' Aries got a bit worried. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Someone's here to see you," he replied.

"Then, shouldn't they be at the front gate?" Aries suggested.

"This guest gets... Special attention," he replied, finally stopping and moving a curtian. They were on the other side of the Circus. If she screamed now, nobody would hear her. "In here."

"Shouldn't a guest come out to me, if not to shake my hand?" Aries asked curiously, and she was shocked when a voice inside answered.

"Why, I thought you had more respect for your father! No, no, no, that is no good at all!" Aries stiffened, her stomach twisting. Speaking with her father was too dangerous, not right now. If she was caught under another memory... God, she'd be doomed.

"If we speak, no words will be spoken," Aries told him seriously.

"Oh, my dear, my dear! You do not make the rules!" Jonas sighed. "But if they make you feel safe, I will comply."

"Have fun!" Joker smiled, and opened the curtian for her.

Aries stepped inside. There were lanterns around the room, enough to keep it light. He was sitting at a small table, with another chair in front of him. [ _What do you want, Jonas?]_ Aries signed to him.

[ _Just to talk to my lovely daughter! Sit! Sit_!] He replied, his hands shaking as he moved them, and gestured to the table. Aries complied, her eyes never leaving man.

[ _You already have me stuck here. What are you planning?_ ] Aries demanded.

[ _It is a surprise! You will love it! Yes! Yes! Yes_!] Then, his expression shifted, his eyes darkening, [ _But... You brought your friends with you, didn't you?_ ]

Aries felt her heart skip, [ _No! They came ln their own---_ ]

[ _Liar_!] He snapped, and growled a little. His dark eyes were dangerous and only showed pinpricks of their true size. Aries has the sudden feeling to run, but her father stopped her.

He reached across the table, and grabbed her shirt, "Stay where you are!" He growled angrily. Aries stared at the man, trying to keep her expresssion neutral.

Then, he smiled and sat back again. [ _Now, I have a great surprise for you! Yes! Yes! Come with me and I will take you to the surprise._ ]

[ _I think I'll stay here_ ,] Aries replied warily. [ _I like the circus. If you have a surprise, can't it be shown here?_ ]

[ _No, no, no! Silly, silly, silly! You don't have a choice_!] Aries jumped up, her gun pressed against his forehead, her eyes in a dangerous glare. [ _Oh dear_ ,] he frowned. [ _Please put your toy away. There is no toys at the table. Not while they eat_.]

" _They_?" Aries said, unable to sign because of the gun in her hands.

[ _Yes, yes,_ they, _now come along, dear, you are going to ruin their dinner_.] Then, she heard the growling. It was still far enough away, but it was there. Aries wasted no time.

She jumped, going towards the side of the tent, a knife in her hand. She cut open a slit and crawled through. When she slipped out, she heard several feet pounding. Aries began to run. Zigzaging through tents as the dogs pounced after her.

Aries finally found the tent she was looking for, she opened the curtains and thankfully saw Snake attending to his snakes already. Aries was out of breath as the snakes hissed loudly, slithering on the ground.

" _Un_? You cannot be in here, says Emily," Snake said, frowning. She didn't have a chance to reply. The first dog entered. His eyes focused on Aries and his tongue was out. It had been starved to near death. The only reason it stopped was because of the snakes.

Aries stepped back, watching the dog slowly. Then, Snake stepped forward, and pointed at the dog. Suddenly, all the snakes in the tent attacked. The dog bit and clawed at a few, but the snakes bit back. The poison was beginning to work quickly, and the dog buckled, foaming at the mouth. With it on the floor. The snakes seized its neck, wrapping around it and cutting off it's oxygen. The dog whimpered and let out a soft howl before falling to the ground, dead.

"Are you okay, asked Wordsworth?" Snake asked and Aries turned to him. She was a bit shaken, but she knew her father had car worse planned than a few dogs. And, whatever it was, Sebastian and Ciel's appearance here was ruining it.

"Yes," she said and then smiled at him. "Thanks to you, Snake." The boy's eyes darted away, and Aries saw a hint of colour on his awfully pale cheeks. She smirked, boys were so easy to toy with --- she should do that more often.

Aries heard a sharp whistle and then the sound of soft pounding away from the two of them. Snake frowned, "What happened, asked Emily? Why were those dogs chasing you?"

"I dunno," Aries lied. "I was walking to my tent and they just jumped over the railing and chased me. I knew you had your poisonous snakes in here, so..."

"You could have died, says Emily," Snake said, a frown on his face. "That was unwise."

Aries' eyebrow twitched at the small hit to her intelligence. She fitfully managed to swallow her pride only to keep up appearances. "Yes..." She said, inhaling. "You're right. Goodnight, Snake," Aries turned to leave, but Snake grabbed her arm.

"Wait," He said. "Emily says... She is sorry. That was rude."

Aries grinned and rose an eyebrow, "Eh, I don't care," she shrugged. "I am tired, so I will be on my way!" She gave Snake a quick wave before turning and walking out of the cabin.

Aries couldn't have Joker working with her father, if he kept calling her away, it would be a lot more work on her part. No, she had to compromise him, someway. If she could hinder his allegiance with her father, she would be able to keep eyes on the comings and goings of the camp from behind the scenes.

Aries grinned and skipped away, looking for the young man eagerly. How else to persuade his interest than to seduce him?


	17. 017

**Chapter Seventeen:**

As Aries was looking for Joker, she instead found Ciel and Sebastian, who had been glaring at the grim reaper. Ciel got one glance at her and then his mouth opened, ready to give the order. "Okay! Okay!" Aries cut him off, hands raised. Sebastian was tensed, but looked a bit disappointed. He wanted her to fight. "You've caught me, oh dear, how _sad_ ," Aries said, and swept a dramatic hand over her forehead.

"Is this where you have been?" Ciel demanded, arms crossed. "Playing in a _circus_."

"Trust me when I say that the option was _not_ mine to make," Aries replied, frowning. She stepped over, seeing the Reaper gripping his weapon tightly. Aries grinned and tapped his hand, which only made his grip tighter. "Oh, someone's on a _mood_! You can loosen up, Billy! Nobody wants your toothpick!"

He glared down at her, and Aries smiled, "This isn't a toothpick," he said, annoyed.

"Sure," Aries rolled her eyes and grinned sideways at Ciel. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same for you."

"I asked first!" Aries wagged her finger, frowning. "You couldn't have waited a week? _Seriously_?"

"I am on orders from---"

"I know, I know," Aries said waving her hand carelessly. She pursed her lips, thinking. "All you need is information?"

"As soon as possible, if you can help it."

"Hmm... Well, it's good for you," Aries smiled, "I have the guard dog wrapped around my finger."

Ciel smirked, and raised his chin, proudly. "Good. We may need that later. If you can---"

"Whoa, wait," Aries frowned, holding up a hand. "' _We_ '? I never said I would _help_ you."

"You just said---"

"That I can _influence_ him. _But_ , silly Ciel, I _quit_ your manor, remember? I don't have to, if I don't _want_ to."

"You are _still_ in my debt, you know," Ciel reminded her.

"And by assisting you with your other cases I have fulfilled it," Aries shrugged.

"I will order Sebastian to make you."

"Sebastian can do whatever he wants to me," Aries replied. "It won't make that much a difference." Ciel's eyes narrowed and Aries ran her hands through her much shorter hair. "Now that we're beginning to understand each other, we may talk later. If I _want_ to. You three should head back, you'll be getting your tent arrangements soon."

"And, what about you?" Sebastian asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Newbies share tents," Aries explained, waving her hand. "I have my own. It's rather inconvenient, unfortunately, but I make do." Then, Aries turned to skip away, going into the brightly lit walkways and loud voices of the crowd.

**¥.¥.¥**

  
The next morning, Aries was up very early. She roamed the grounds, searching for signs of her father, or any traps he might have laid for her, but she found neither.

Aries supposed it was a blessing, almost. If someone accidentally found themselves caught up being tortured. It would be very inconvenient and hard to explain the brain-deadness of a circus performer. Then, the entire site would be on high alert, and that wasn't something she wanted at all.

Once Aries finished, she made her way back to her tent. She needed some time to sort out her Mind Garden. If her father was truly on grounds, she would definitely have to be ready.

Aries sighed as she sat on her bed. She folded her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.

Her Mind Garden was unnecessarily _filthy_. Statues of herself had fallen, and the hedges overgrown. The path hadn't been swept, leaving dirty on its usual pristine area.

Aries turned her nose up and began to clean. She sorted through her thoughts, tossing unnecessary ones away, and making sure everything was neat. Soon enough, everything was in its right place. Aries knew it would only get messy again, but there was only so much she could do.

Aries came out of her head and sat straight. She opened her eyes and saw Joker in her room, leaning against a dresser.

Aries was fast, going to her waist to snatch her pistol. "No need for that," he said simply, raising his hands innocently. Aries took it out anyway, keeping the cold metal pressed in her hands. "Just wanna talk."

"About what?" Aries asked simply, crossing her legs and leaning back causally on her bed. Her gun slid between her hips and her stomach, but Aries didn't mind. "I don't suppose you want to talk about the weather?"

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait for another time," he replied coolly. "What were you doing this morning?"

"Taking a stroll," Aries said, smiling. "I heard the brisk air is good for your lungs --- is that right?"

He shrugged, pushing himself off the dresser to walk over to her bed. "Are you sure you weren't looking for some clues to be found? Did you father leave some kinda gift for you?"

Aries watched his body movements. They were stiff, he was angry. Someone get hurt? No, that's too big. More of a commotion, Goodridge wouldn't give her something she could suck up and carry on about. This was something else.

Joker's eyes to roved over Aries' person, full of hate and unreleased anger. _Drunk_? No, not showing the signs of it. _Drugs_? Eyes perfectly fine. Aries looked in between the slit of her tent. She couldn't tell if people were out there.

"Answer my question!" He snapped, angry now.

Aries watched him, her eyes narrowed and observed him. "If my father left something here for me, someone would be dead. But, nobody is dead. You would've heard screaming --- and a lot of it. Honestly, I can't seem to find a reason why you're in my tent, unless you were looking for me to strip, which isn't something I plan on doing, not with you, anyway." Joker gritted his teeth and glared at Aries. She sat up straight, and clipped her gun to her thigh, before smiling at Joker. "If that's all you have for me, then I'll be taking my leave."

Aries made her way for the door, but Joker stepped over, yanking her arm back around, pushed her against the dresser and glared at her. "Oh! Now we're getting somewhere!" She grinned, excitement flaring in her eyes.

"What do you know about Black, Suit, and Smile?" He demanded.

"I don't know---"

"Don't play games with me!" He growled, slamming her back against the dresser again. "Tell me what you know."

"Well... I can tell you they're all males. Two of them are pretty tall, one is closer to a midget. They seem to like the colour black, and---" Joker smacked her. His ceramic hand dug into her skin and she felt blood trickle down the side of her face.

Aries stared at the man, who looked slightly ruffled and still angry. "Did that help you express your emotions?" Aries asked coolly. "Is that how humans do it? They use their hands to express emotions? How primitive, is it not? Well, a man with the mindset of an ape probably won't understand, but I'm sure a few of your kind night be able to have an inkling of the meaning of my words. I mean, what are the chances of all of them being so ignorant and stupid like you!" Aries began to laugh loudly, stepping away from the man as she held her stomach, tears forming in her eyes.

Joker glared at her and stepped forward, his mechanical hand parted to show an interestingly sharp weapon. Aries wasted no time, grabbing the knife from under her pillow, jumping up on the bed, using her weight to jumped at Joker. The loose springs helped sufficiently as Aries wrapped her arm around his throat, properly putting the man in a headlock as she fell.

Joker tilted backwards before falling on his behind. Aries tilted her knife at him, dangling just above his right eye. When Joker opened his eyes to look at her, he tried to squirm away, but Aries held him tight.

" _Ah-ha-ha_. Wouldn't want to move much." She said and then blew gently on the knife she held with two fingers. It moved slightly, nearly slipping from her grasp. Joker visibly paled and sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Now, here's what's going to happen if you want to keep that eye of yours. You will leave me alone. You will stop monitoring me. You will give me the permission to come and go from this f _reak_ _show_ of an event as I please. Is this clear?"

"I don't take orders from people like you!" He said, then he was about to spit on her. Aries made a show of letting go for a second. He squeezed his eyes shut and the blade simply grazed his thin eyelid.

" _Is this clear_?" Joker was breathing heavily, his eyes trying to dart anywhere but at her. "And, I'm sure Doc would be more than welcome to give you a glass eye, if you don't seem to understand."

"Okay. I got it. Okay," Aries didn't move.

"I need your word, Country boy. Swear it."

"' _Swear it_ '?" He repeated, managing to scoff.  "We aren't six-year-olds."

"No, but you are a man, albeit with no honour, but a man nonetheless. I assume you'd be willing to protect something as fragile as your word?" He gritted his teeth.

"You have my word."

Aries grinned, putting the knife away and standing up. " _Good_! And if you break your word, I'll kill you. Goodbye, mister Ringmaster." Aries said with a gentle wave and moved to the bed, flopping down and grabbing a book from beside of Edgar Allen Poe.

Joker left in silence and Aries waited several minutes before deciding to leave as well. She breathed in the crisp air and sighed. What a _waste_ of her morning!

**¥.¥.¥**

  
Aries walked casually on the path between the tents, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. She didn't see any traps laid out for her, which made her even more curious of Joker's visit. Did he underestimate her? Did her father put him up to that? Had he seen her talking with Ciel and Sebastian? How did he know of their connection?

Aries made a troubling face as she approached the food tent, which wasn't really a tent at all, but a few tables laid out and cooked potatoes being served. Ciel, Sebastian and the Reaper were nowhere in sight. They were probably training this late in the morning, most people were.

Breakfast was already over, but Aries didn't mind much, spotting Snake sitting at a table, his companions curled around his neck.

One of them turned to Aries and hissed, and Snake turned around. Aries grinned at the boy, sliding in next to him. "Good morning, says Emily."

"Oh, Emily is here today?" He nodded, "Good morning to you too," she glanced at his plate where a half a dozen fried potatoes remained. None of them were burnt and Aries vaguely wondered who made them.

Aries swiped one and ate it, but he didn't mind --- or at least, he didn't complain. She wondered if he knew anything about Joker's visit. He was one of the few people in the ' _core_ ' of the circus, but she didn't know if he was an original like Beast or Joker. Also, it all of the originals had prosthetics, and Snake had none. Maybe, because of his uncanny snake charming ability, he was able to gain information nobody else heard.

Aries took a risk and leaned against the table, as if she were worried about something. "What's wrong, asks Wordsworth?" Snake said, noticing her change in mood.

She huffed, looking down, "Joker visited me this morning," she told him, pouting her lips and staring at the wooden table, not meeting his eyes. "He asked me why I was talking with Smile and Black and Suit. I didn't know we weren't suppose to talk to them. I... I just wanted to get to know them better, they seemed _interesting_. He was really mad at me, and I don't wanna get kicked out. You know how bad it is in America for someone like me? If my old master came to the circus and found me... I don't know _what_ I'd do." She gave a small shudder for emphasis and then looked up at Snake, her brown eyes wide and full of artificial fear. "You didn't hear anything about that, did you?"

Snake turned away, "They might be dangerous, says Emily," he said softly.

"But, what about Smile --- he's _my_ age," Aries protested. "He wouldn't do anything, would he?"

Snake spread his scaly lips thin, as if forcing himself to keep the words in his mouth. "We... We're not supposed to talk about it," Snake whispered, "Says Wordsworth.

Aries stared in his eyes, making her own glisten with unshed tears. She made sure he saw it before she sniffed and tried to rub them away. "If... If you can't say anything, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," She said gently. "I'm just scared. I don't wanna go back there. The... When I was little, they beat my father to death for trying to run away. I had to watch --- they made us all watch." Aries shut her eyes tight and covered her face. "If they found me, I'd--I'd end up just like my dad."

Snake was silent for a minute and Aries could hear him consider the consequences in her head. "Joker thinks that they're from the Queen, says Emily," he said softly looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "That, they're here to shut down the circus. He... He's worried that the man that helps us will get in trouble, and if he does, we'll all get sent back to the street. Wilson says, Joker doesn't wanna kick them out because it wouldn't look good, not to everyone else. If he doesn't have a reason to send them away, people will get scared, or try to leave themselves. He needs evidence and he had Snake watch you talk to them. He thought if he could get you to talk, you might say something that could get them out. But, he's not going to see you away, don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong."

Aries nodded slowly, taking in the information and watching his body carefully for lies and tells, but everything he said was true. He just spilt, like a leaky bucket.

Aries blinked, almost surprised, but remembered she was supposed to be terrified of her American slave master, and gave a slow nod, rubbing her teary eyes. "I'm... I can stay?" She asked and Snake gave a small smile.

"Yes, says Emily, "You can stay."

Aries wrapped her arms around his neck gently, not trying to hurt the snakes there, and Snake froze, confused, but she didn't mind. She learned more than enough information than she planned and she knee she could come to him for more.

"Thank you," Aries said gently and stood up, popping a few more of his potatoes in her mouth. "Let's go train with the others --- it's getting too cold out here." That, Snake agreed with, and they made their way to the training tent. Aries walked in front of Snake, sorting through the information and wondered how she was going to get into Joker's room, and see who his sponsor was.

That had to be her clue --- if Goodridge knew the man responsible for the Circus, she could easily get to him. And, if he was in correlation to the kidnappings, it would be even better.


End file.
